Twisted Fate
by HiddenWhiteFang
Summary: Naruto has achieved all his goals, but has found that being a father was the one thing he never knew he wanted. All is well until the Hyuuga Clan are demanding that Naruto seal his two children with the Caged Bird Seal. When Naruto refuses, the delicate peace that has been achieved is shattered as the Hyuuga threaten to follow in the same footsteps as the Uchiha before them.
1. Chapter 1: Father

_Author's Note: Welcome! XD This takes place after the canon series! Sorry… Anyway, this story assumes that Naruto's children have the Byakugan. If that gets disproved in the spin-off manga, well, then, oh well. _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING! And I don't claim to own them! _

_Chapter One: Father_

"Something is going to go wrong…" Naruto muttered as he paced the hallway.

"Naruto… Nothing is going to go wrong…" Iruka assured his student.

"But what if something _does_ go wrong?" Naruto whined. Iruka let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Kakashi. The man shrugged.

"Why don't you have a seat…?" Iruka suggested.

"I can't! What if they need me?"

"Naruto… I can assure you, this is one thing you cannot help with," Kakashi said with a tired smile.

"But… It's been hours! Maybe I should go in there and—"

"Oh no you don't, mister!" Naruto turned to see Sakura standing outside the hospital room.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked, almost frantically. Sakura smiled sweetly at the young man.

"It's going just fine, Naruto-kun. It won't be long now," she assured her friend. "Why don't you have a seat…? You look exhausted."

Naruto sighed and sat down between Kakashi and Iruka. The brunette rested a hand on Naruto's back and Kakashi nodded at Sakura in a silent thank you. "I wish Sasuke was here…" Naruto groaned.

"Don't we all?" Sakura teased. Naruto looked up at her as if shocked that she would still be out there instead of in the room. "Alright, alright, fine…" She waved her hand and disappeared inside the room.

"Something's going to happen…" Naruto grumbled as he buried his face in his hands. Iruka sighed again and gently rubbed Naruto's back. Kakashi watched the floor.

"I never thought my students would go through this before I did…" he muttered.

Naruto smiled. "Feeling old, sensei…?" he teased nervously.

Kakashi shoved the boy's shoulder. "You're hardly an adult yet, Naruto…" he reminded him. Naruto nodded slowly. After what seemed like hours, the door opened again.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said quietly. Naruto lifted his head and held his breath, but she was smiling. "Would you like to meet your son…?"

Naruto jumped out of his seat and hurried to the door. Sakura quickly stepped out of his way. Naruto looked at the hospital room, and then the bed where his wife now lay, exhausted and covered in sweat, but smiling as she held a pathetic looking bundle in her arms. She turned and looked at Naruto and her smile made him weak in the knees. They had a son…!

Naruto moved slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Hinata delicately handed the tiny bundle to Naruto and he took it as if he were holding the most fragile thing in the world. Tears clouded his eyes as he looked at the small infant in his arms. The boy had a small patch of blonde hair and his milky blue eyes stared at the new world.

"Hi…" Naruto whispered. He turned to Hinata and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "He's perfect…" Hinata had never stopped smiling and Naruto rocked the infant in his arms as he reclined in the bed beside Hinata. "Welcome to the world, little guy…" he whispered. "You're going to have fun here…"

_13 Years Later_

"Uzumaki Boruto!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" the boy called back from his bedroom upstairs.

"Don't 'what' me! Don't you have a mission today?" Naruto called. "Why aren't you gone?"

"Because our missions are so boring!" the child groaned. "Wasn't your first mission to like the Land of Waves or something?"

"Yeah, it was, but that was a different time! And that wasn't my first mission. I paid my dues picking weeds and cleaning the river! You will too!" Naruto called. "Now hurry up! I have a meeting with Lady Hanabi and her husband that I can't be late for!" Naruto looked up when his son appeared at the top of the stairs. Naruto sighed at the kid's red and black jumpsuit that was reminiscent of his own clothes after his training with Jiraiya. "Walk you sister to school, will you?"

"Why can't you?" Boruto groaned.

"Because I'm busy!" Naruto responded.

"You're always busy…" the boy grumbled. Naruto sighed and walked up the stairs, stopping when they were standing face to face.

"I know," he said with a soft smile. "How about, if you don't give Konohamaru-sensei _too_ much trouble today, you and I can go train and then get some ramen? How's that sound?"

Boruto looked up at his father. "Really?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay!"

"Good! But you still have to walk Himawari to school, okay?" The boy groaned. "Hey! Don't be like that. She has her finals soon, then she'll be on missions just like you!"

"Do you think they'll put her in my team?" Boruto asked hopefully.

Naruto shook his head. "Your team is full… She'll be fine with her own classmates," he said. "Have fun today…" Naruto started down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. Hinata was cleaning up from breakfast and their daughter was putting on her shoes. Naruto squatted beside the girl. She was growing her hair out. Naruto liked it better longer. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Hey, daddy!" Himawari answered. Naruto hugged the child and stood to grab her light blue jacket that was lined with white fur on the hood.

"When's your exam?" Naruto asked as he stared at the calendar on the fridge with the exact date crossed out.

"Two days, silly!" Himawari answered as she put her coat on. "You'll be there, won't you daddy?"

"No one could keep me away," Naruto promised. He ruffled the girl's hair and walked over to Hinata, grabbing her Jounin flak jacket as he went. "Where is your team mission today, Hinata-_sensei?" _he asked, draping the vest over her shoulders.

Hinata smiled and turned to kiss Naruto on the cheek. "We aren't going far, Hokage-sama," she assured him. "I'm taking the team outside the gates to greet a merchant caravan."

"Good!" Naruto said. "Imports will be great! It seems like we've been getting less of those lately…" Without a source of major problems in the world, the missions were pretty low-key. Even Boruto and his team, who had already been together for a little less than a year, had only had a couple missions that even took them out of the gates, and no missions where they were in danger of something more than a couple rogue bandits. Naruto was beginning to realize that ruling in a time of peace was just as difficult as ruling during war time. These kids had to be convinced to train. When he was in school, war loomed over their heads, and clans were killing each other, so training was important. To the kids of this generation, who had never seen war, training was a chore.

"I'm talking with Hanabi today… Any advice?"

"What do the Hyuuga want…?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. They didn't tell me what the meeting is about…"

"Are you bringing Kakashi or Shikamaru with you?"

"I don't think I will need my advisors… Do you?"

Hinata nodded. "The Elders don't call meetings without a good reason."

"The Elders didn't call this meeting… Hanabi did…"

Hinata smiled. "You're still naïve, Naruto-kun," she teased. "It's always the Elders. The Head of the Hyuuga Clan is a figurehead, nothing more. I'd feel better if you took someone with you…"

"Is daddy in trouble…?" Himawari asked. Naruto turned and sighed. He had forgotten she was in here.

"No, daddy's not," Naruto assured her. He turned and shouted, "Boruto! Let's go!"

The sound of the child running down the stairs echoed throughout the house. "Coming!"

"You call yourself a ninja?" Naruto asked. "You couldn't sneak up on a deaf cat!"

"You're the one who wore bright orange throughout your life," Boruto replied.

"Touché…" Naruto smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Have fun! And don't make Konohamaru come to my office again!" Boruto grabbed his sister's hand and waved off his father's comment as the two ran out the door. Naruto sighed and sat at the table where a sliced boiled egg waited for him. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome." Hinata said.

"Do you really think the Hyuuga want something bad?" he asked.

"No, I don't," Hinata assured him. "Aren't you running a campaign against the Caged Bird Seal?" Naruto nodded. "Well, then that's probably what they want to talk to you about. They don't like it when you mess with their traditions."

"It's barbaric!" Naruto said.

"I know it is… I've seen them use it before…"

"I promised I would reform the Hyuuga Clan… but they've been resistant to every reform I try."

"The Elders are rather thick-headed… But so are you, so we have that going for us." Naruto smiled. Hinata kissed the top of his head. "Seriously, though… Please bring someone with you…"

Naruto sighed. "Shikamaru is out with Temari in the Sand Village to visit her family… So I'll stop by Kakashi's house and deal with that. Speaking of Kakashi, how are the twins doing?"

"Worried…?" Hinata asked.

"Curious."

"They're fine. And make sure you tell Kakashi that."

"Will do," Naruto said. He ate the egg and jumped up. He kissed the woman on the cheek, grabbed his cloak and hat, and left the house. Once outside, he took a long, deep breath of the cool autumn air. He smiled and looked around to the Hokage monument. He had been Hokage for a few years now, but it still felt like a dream when he saw his face carved into the mountain. Beyond that was the extension of the Leaf Village, where many of the new businesses and civilians lived. The village had prospered and Naruto could only smile at their progress. He took a deep breath and walked out of the gates that surrounded the mansion.

The streets were busy. The Autumn Festival was beginning in a couple weeks, and during that were the Chuunin exams, which were being hosted in the Leaf Village. Students from all over the ninja nations would be coming for the Festival and the Exams. The village was working overtime in order to prepare itself for the increase of people.

Naruto worked his way through the crowded streets, occasionally stopping to greet a villager who called out. When he at least made it to Kakashi's house, he sighed. The entire building was larger than the man and his two children needed. It was in the same place that Kakashi's old childhood home had been. Since the property had remained in the family, Yamato had built Kakashi a house on it.

After the man finally married, he had moved his family into the new home. Naruto opened the door of the house. "Sensei!" he called as he removed his shoes. He walked down the hall that led to the living space, stopping only to bow and send a small prayer at a picture of a purple-haired woman. Kakashi had seen his fair share of grief, and fate had not been finished with him. Kakashi's wife, Yugao, had died giving birth to their twins, a girl and a boy Kakashi had named Rin and Obito, after his lost friends. Naruto passed another picture, showing the young girl and her brother. She had long, silver hair and dark purple eyes and he had a light purple hue to his short hair and black eyes.

"Naruto…? Do you knock?" Kakashi asked. He stood at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed.

"I'm the Hokage, I don't need to knock. You need to come with me."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Did something happen to Rin or Obito?" he asked quietly.

"No, no!" Naruto assured his teacher. "Hinata said they are doing just fine! Don't worry!"

"Good… Why do I need to leave, then?"

"Got something going on?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" Kakashi admitted.

"Well, then… I have to speak with the Hyuuga Elders and Hinata thinks I need my advisor… And since Shikamaru is out of town, I decided to come to you instead."

"Thanks for thinking about me… I'll be right back, then." The man left to gather his things while Naruto went back to observing the pictures in the hallway. They departed when Kakashi was finished gathering.

"What do they want…?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto admitted. "The messenger didn't say…"

Kakashi sighed and the two walked in silence to the Hyuuga complex. They crossed into the gates that surrounded the complex. Some workers looked up as they walked through and they were greeted by a young boy. He bowed. "This way."

Naruto followed the child silently. After the attack on the village, the compound had been rebuilt almost exactly as it had been before. While the rest of the village had been rebuilt in a more modern way throughout the years, the complex was like stepping back into the past. Even the members of the Clan wore the traditional Kimonos and uniforms.

The young boy led Kakashi and Naruto to a door. He bowed and departed without a word. Naruto opened the door and was greeted by two children; a boy in a white and purple Kimono and a girl in a black dress. Both had dark brown hair. The boy stood proudly while the girl adverted her eyes. She bowed deeply to the Hokage and his advisor before hurrying off. "Bye, Ansho…" Naruto muttered. He turned to the boy. "Hello, Danchi…" The boy inclined his head in greeting before he followed his twin sister out of the room.

Naruto sighed and walked to the cushions on the floor. He knelt on one. The room was large, but sparsely decorated. The east wall was made of glass and it overlooked a beautiful koi pond and sand garden. On the rocks of the garden were some children meditating while an instructor calmly instructed them.

After several minutes, a paper door slid open. Naruto sat up straighter as his sister-in-law walked in with her husband at her side. Behind her came her father and the Elders. Hanabi walked gracefully to the cushion at the head of the room. She knelt on it and the other Hyuuga too their places as well. The entire process took about five minutes, but Naruto felt the tension in the room. He didn't feel like the Hokage... He felt like a child again.

"Lady Hanabi… Lord Airisu…" Naruto greeted with a bow of his head. "How are Danchi and Ansho doing…?" Naruto asked as he tried to break the ice. The twins were Hanabi's children, which had shocked everyone. Hanabi had hardly been seventeen when she married Airisu and then carried his children. The Elders had pushed her for an heir after Hinata had produced a son. Naruto had been disapproving of their arranged marriage and quick birth, but since he wasn't Hokage at the time, he could do nothing about the treatment of the girl.

"They are well," Hanabi answered. "And Boruto and Himawari…? Are they well?" Naruto nodded. "Good." She turned to Kakashi. "And Rin and Obito…?"

"They're fine," Kakashi answered.

Hanabi smiled. "Good," she said. "I'm sure you have wondered why we brought you here…"

"It's about your children," one of the Elders said suddenly.

"My kids…?" Naruto asked. "What about them…?"

"They are doing well, as you said… but there is a problem," another Elder said.

"As you know, Hinata-sama was originally the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan… but she stepped down…"

"Yes…?" Naruto muttered, even though he knew she hadn't intended to "step down."

"And now," another Elder continued, "Lady Hanabi is the head of the Clan… Meaning that Hinata is no longer part of the Main Branch." Naruto clenched his fists. He could guess where this was going. "Your children are not part of the Main Branch either… Danchi will be starting missions soon, and will need a protector… Your children will be getting the Caged Bird Seal and they will take their rightful place in the Hyuuga Clan…"

Naruto blinked. He wasn't sure if he had heard them right… His children…? "What…?" he asked.

"Your children will serve the Main Branch of the Hyuuga. It is their birthright…"

"You have _never_ showed interest in my children!" Naruto snapped. "No one was even there when they were born!"

"An oversight…" an Elder assured Naruto. "We should have come for them when Danchi turned three, we admit… but we are coming here now to offer them their place in the Clan."

Naruto laughed. "Don't try to make this sound like you're doing them a favor!"

"We are…" the man answered. "We are offering them their clan."

"They aren't Hyuuga!" Naruto snapped.

"Oh, yes… They are Uzumaki… A dead Clan with two surviving members. What a family and community they will have…" the man retorted. "They have Hyuuga blood and they have the Byakugan. They are ours."

"They don't belong to anyone! I will not allow you to enslave my children!"

"Your children are a disgrace!" the main Elder snapped. "They roam this village and cause havoc! That son of yours is nothing but a failure and a screw-up like his father! We are offering them the discipline and respect that comes with being part of the Hyuuga Clan! Your children will thank you!"

"You want to _seal_ them!" Naruto growled. Kakashi reached his hand out and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Who made this choice?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"We did."

Naruto silently begged Hanabi to do something.

"It has been decided, Naruto," she said quietly.

Airisu stepped forward. "All your children are doing is playing with little ninja tools," he said. "The Hyuuga are offering them a marketable skill. The world is changing, Naruto. Ninja are becoming obsolete, thanks to your peaceful reign. The world needs diplomats, not warriors; politicians that fight with words, not shinobi that fight with jutsu! You cannot deny that they are preparing for a war that will never happen! Danchi-kun is preparing for a different kind of war! A war of politics and of ambassadors! We want your children part of this new future…"

Naruto stood up, despite Kakashi's attempts to keep him sitting. "You don't want to offer my children a future! You want to protect the Hyuuga line! You should be grateful that this world is at peace!"

"We are," the head Elder said. "And I know you want to keep it that way, Naruto-sama…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat…?" he growled dangerously.

"No… We would never dream of threatening the Hokage…" the man assured the Hokage.

"Good… The answer is no." Naruto started for the door.

"That is your choice, Hokage-sama…" Airisu called after the man. "But you realize that you don't want the most powerful Clan in the village as your enemy… We don't threaten the Hokage, but we do make promises that we plan to keep…" Naruto kept walking without looking back. "You'll see it our way, Hokage-sama…"

_Author's Note: Hello! That was the first chapter of this fic! The fiction assumes a lot of details that were left unsaid at the end of the manga. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please follow and review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration

_Author's note: Chapter two! Enjoy! So a lot of people seemed concerned about the Hyuuga's plan! Hopefully this chapter will clear up some of your concerns!_

_Chapter Two: Declaration_

Naruto waited until they were well away from the compound before he stopped. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi had followed him out, nor did he care. He stopped and leaned against a light post, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wasn't sure why they were shaking…

"Calm down…" Kakashi whispered. Naruto nodded. This was a busy street and no one wanted to see the Hokage looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I didn't handle that well…" Naruto muttered.

"No… you didn't… but you handled it like a father."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. The first thing they had to do was make sure the kids were safe. "Alright… Konohamaru took Team 7 to one of the community gardens," Naruto said. "We need to go pick up Boruto… Himawari should be safer longer in class…"

"Are you sure you want to pull them out of their mission and lesson?" Kakashi asked. "I don't think the Hyuuga are planning to kidnap your children."

"I wouldn't put it past them at this point…" Naruto grumbled. "I think it is best that we take them home, find Hinata and then figure this out…" Naruto sighed. "I should get Shikamaru to come home as well."

"Don't do that…" Kakashi said. "Don't ruin his time off. The Hyuuga are just trying to show their dominance… Don't let them know they rattled you."

"Fine… But I'm still getting Boruto and Himawari and taking them home…" Naruto said. He started towards the heart of the village with Kakashi at his side. He found the plot of land that housed the gardens. It wasn't the main source of food in the village, but it was the perfect place for children to go. "Konohamaru!" Naruto called when he spotted the sensei squatting by a tomato plant.

The man stood and smiled. "Good morning, Hokage-sama," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Boruto…?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Konohamaru shrugged. "Maybe in the flowerbeds…? That's where he said he was going, anyway…"

"Naruto-ojisan!" Naruto turned to see Sasuke's daughter hurrying towards them. He offered her a tired smile and let her hug him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Sarada. And you?"

"Good! But Boruto's being an idiot again!"

Naruto smiled warmly. "Where is he?" he asked. The young Uchiha pointed to the small brook that flowed through the garden. "Thanks! Tell your dad and mom I said "hi," okay?" The girl nodded and hurried off. Naruto watched her go for a moment before walking to the brook. His son was sitting on a rock with his feet in the water. "Hey. Slacking on the job?"

"We're done…" Boruto muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home," Naruto said.

"Home? But why?"

"Well… you said you were done, didn't you…?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go home."

"Too bad," Naruto said. "Konohamaru! I'm taking my son home!"

Konohamaru walked over. "Is there a problem?"

"Not yet…" Naruto muttered. "Just… end the mission, and send Sarada and Haku home… Don't tell them why, just say that the mission is over… And just schedule training tomorrow, okay…?"

"Sure… Haku! Sarada!" Naruto turned as the two children came to stand before their teacher. Haku was a pale child with short, paper white hair. He wore a simple black shirt and pant set with white trim. Naruto nodded to the boy and he bowed with a smile. "Good job on the mission! We're finished here. We are dismissed." Haku nodded and departed without a sound.

"Can you walk me to the hospital?" Sarada asked Naruto. "Mom isn't off work yet and dad is out…"

"Where's Sasuke…?" Naruto asked. He didn't remember the other man leaving the village.

"ANBU compound," Sarada said.

"There weren't any missions scheduled with the ANBU… What's he doing there?"

"I dunno…" the girl said with a shrug. Naruto sighed. He would just have to ask Sakura if she wasn't too busy.

"Yeah, I'll walk you…" He was certain Himawari was safe in Shino's class for the time being. He turned to Kakashi. "Go find Hinata… Let her finish her mission, then have her send Obito, Rin and Shiba home. Don't tell her what's happening… I should be home before you get there." Kakashi nodded and departed. Naruto sighed and turned to the kids. "Let's go!"

"Bye, Konohamaru-sense!" Sarada called as they followed Kakashi out of the gardens. Naruto held Sarada's hand as they walked together, but he kept an eye on his son. He sighed.

"Hey, we're going to stop by the academy… okay?"

"Sure…" the Uchiha said. Naruto nodded and called out to his son to inform him of their change in direction. The trio walked in silence until they came up to the Academy. Naruto left the two children inside the front area, telling one of the workers to keep an eye on them. He walked until he came up to Shino's classroom. He opened the door.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Shino said when he noticed that some of the students were pointing and whispering. "What do I have to thank for think unexpected visit from our Hokage?" Naruto smiled and greeted the class before pulling Shino aside.

"I'm here to take Himawari home," he said quietly.

"I see… We were just about to go over the techniques she will need for her exam… Are you sure? It would be helpful for her to be here for it…"

"I know, and I'm sorry… But I'm going to have to take her home now, Shino…"

"Very well…" Shino said. He turned to address his class. "Himawari, you are excused for the day!"

"Oh…?" the girl asked. "Daddy?"

"Nothing to worry about," Naruto assured the child. She sighed and gathered her things. Naruto lifted her in his arms when she came up to him. "Good-bye," he said to the class. "Good luck on your exams!" He smiled and carried his daughter back to where he had left Boruto and Sarada.

"Onee-chan!" Himawari exclaimed. She wiggled out of her father's grip and hurried to Sarada, embracing the elder child. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Naruto-sama is taking me to the hospital to hang out with my mom…"

Himawari turned to her father. "Are we going to see Sakura-obasan?"

"Yep!" Naruto said with a smile. "Come on, you three!" Boruto allowed his sister to interlace her fingers with his and she grabbed Sarada's hand as well. Naruto let the trio walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on them as they led him to the hospital where Sakura worked.

Naruto walked up to the front desk. "Hello. Where is Sakura-san?" he asked the nurse.

"In research," the nurse responded. Naruto turned to Sarada. He hardly ever visited Sakura at work… She sighed and started down the hall to the labs. Naruto knocked on the door, which was opened a moment later.

"Oh…! Naruto?" she greeted. "And Sarada… Did something happen?"

"Not at all," Naruto assured the woman. "Their mission ended early, so I decided to stop by to drop Sarada off. Also… can I speak with you…?"

"Sure," Sakura said. She addressed the children. "Sarada-chan, why don't you take Himawari and Boruto to the maternity ward to see the babies…"

"Okay! Come on!" Himawari happily followed, but Boruto glared at his father before reluctantly following the group.

Naruto smiled and stepped into the lab. "What are you working on…?" he asked.

"Triage Pills," Sakura answered. "It's for field missions. A pain killer, a disinfectant and a clotting pill all in one," she explained. "It'll be good in the field. Anyone can use it if they are injured. It should slow the bleeding, keep the wound clean and block pain to keep the injured conscious until a field medic can get to them…" She sighed.

"Something wrong…?"

"It just feels meaningless…"

"War will always be a part of our world," Naruto said. "We don't want it to happen, but we need to be prepared when it does… Your research may not help this generation, or a hundred years of peace, but it _will_ be meaningful…"

"It just seems like we're _hoping_ for war…" Sakura muttered.

"We still train our children, yes… But no one wants another war."

Sakura smiled. "I know you aren't here to talk about my research, Naruto-kun. What do you need?"

"Why's Sasuke with the ANBU?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was, more or less, a welcomed member of society, but he had never been accepted into the Black Ops.

"He told me you assigned him there… He's been dealing with them for a month or so… Are you telling me you don't know what he's doing there…?"

Naruto shook his head. "This is the first I've heard that he's been involved in the ANBU…" Naruto sighed. How much else went under his radar. "You'd think as Hokage, I would know everything…"

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You didn't know what I was doing," she pointed out. "Something else is bothering you…"

"No it's not…" Naruto said quickly.

"Naruto… you can't lie to me, just like I can't lie to you…"

Naruto sighed, relenting. "The Hyuuga are trying to stir up trouble… They are demanding that I let them put the Caged Bird Seal on Boruto and Himawari, and then put them in service of the main Branch…"

"What…?" Sakura said. "You wouldn't let them do that, would you?"

"Of course not!" Naruto declared. "But what am I going to do? They have the most power in this village!"

Sakura rested her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Want me and Sasuke to stop by later tonight?"

"I do need to speak with Sasuke about the ANBU… And Yamato…" He sighed deeply. "Thanks for showing me your research… It looks great." He rested his hand on hers and then left. He quickly found his children, said good-bye to Sarada and started home. Once at the gate of the mansion, he let his kids ahead of him. He looked up at the mountain and focused his gaze of his father's visage. "Was it this hard for you…?"

Before a reply could be uttered, a scream rang out from the courtyard. Naruto took off into the yard. "Don't touch it!" Himawari was shouting. Naruto stopped a few meters away from his front door, his eyes wide. On his doorstep was a dead fox. Its tail had been severed, its throat slit and legs bent in disgusting angles. Its dead eyes stared, unseeing, at the Hokage. The animal had to have been butchered there because its blood soaked the doorstep, and it was recent. The pool of blood was sluggishly growing.

Naruto grabbed Boruto's hand to prevent him from poking the animal. The door opened, revealing Hinata. She gasped when she saw the dead animal. Himawari ran to her mother, nimbly avoiding the bloodied creature. "Is your mission over…?" Naruto asked.

"The caravan never showed…" Hinata muttered. "What is this…?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea… Did Kakashi tell you how it went with your family?"

"He said it didn't go well, but wouldn't go into any detail…" Naruto nodded and went inside as well, dragging his son behind him.

"Rin-chan! Obito-kun!" the boy exclaimed. Naruto turned to see Kakashi's children waiting for them.

"Go upstairs and do your homework… all of you…" The three kids hurried upstairs.

"Daddy… who killed that fox…?" Himawari asked between short sobs.

"I don't know, sweetie… but we'll find out." He ushered her to the stairs and then turned to Hinata. "Where's Kakashi?"

"In your office…" Naruto nodded and went to the business side of the mansion. Kakashi was waiting for him there. Once they were all seated, Naruto informed Hinata of the request, and the threats, the Hyuuga Clan had made. "I will not put my children through that!" Hinata snapped once he was finished.

"I know… I won't either…" Naruto said. "But this act proves that they are serious."

"That act was petty…" Kakashi muttered. "The Hyuuga wouldn't do something so petty… They don't want trouble any more than you do… No… I don't think they did this…"

"Who would dismember a fox my doorstep on the same day that I refused a request by the Hyuuga?"

"I have a theory…" Kakashi said.

"It's too much of a coincidence…" Naruto argued. "This has to be the Hyuuga."

"Or, it could be the Tsuchi."

"The… what…?" Naruto asked,

"The Tsuchi," Kakashi repeated. "They were an internal radical group," he explained. "When I was Hokage, they surfaced and caused some trouble… mostly dismembered animals on doorsteps… They were petty tricks… They never threatened or made demands… We never knew what they wanted… or who they were…"

"You never caught any of them?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, unfortunately… They just vanished… we figured that they got tired of their games… But dead animals were definitely their calling card."

"They're just radicals…?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty sure," Kakashi answered. "But I don't know why they're back…"

Naruto groaned. First they had the Hyuuga and now a radical group… He blinked. "Wait… Sakura told me that Sasuke's been working with the ANBU for a month or so… But I never assigned him there…"

"You don't think…" Kakashi trailed off. "He wouldn't!"

"Well… I wouldn't put it passed him if he believed it was for the best… But why haven't I heard about this group…?"

"We didn't think they were still active… there was no need to tell you," Kakashi muttered.

"So… first the Hyuuga and now this…?"

"It can't be a coincidence…" Hinata offered.

"No… It can't…" Naruto grumbled. He leaned back in his chair. "We need to find Sasuke and bring him in for questioning… As for the kids… Maybe we should send them to the Sand Village until all this is worked out."

"That's not a good idea, Naruto…" Kakashi muttered. "Don't show the village you're scared, or even spooked. Letting your kids flee would only show the Hyuuga that they know how to scare you…"

"You'd rather me let them stay here where they might not be safe?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather you do what's best for the village. Don't give them leverage. Send them to school and on their missions tomorrow… I will do the same with mine. Don't let them rattle you."

Naruto sighed, but nodded. "Very well… Hinata?"

"I'm okay with that…" she said, somewhat reluctantly. Naruto didn't like it either, but Kakashi was right. The village always came first.

He sat up straight and clapped his hands together. "When are the other villages arriving?"

"They should start coming in tomorrow," Kakashi answered.

"Good! We don't want any trouble for these exams! Kakashi-sensei… you are dismissed if you'd like to take your kids home…"

Kakashi bowed. "Thank you…" He left without another word to find his children.

Once he was gone, Naruto sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "You don't think your Clan will do anything… do you?"

"Nothing terrible," Hinata assured him. "Hanabi won't let them hurt our children, and I don't think they are desperate enough…"

"They still threatened me…" Naruto grumbled. "They threatened to shatter the peace we've created…"

"They don't want to tear the village down, Naruto-kun… They just don't like it when they don't get their way…." Naruto smiled. "See? It'll be fine. The Hyuuga are just showing their teeth. My father loves his grandkids!"

"But I don't think it's your father who made this choice… It was a few of the other elders. He and Hanabi hardly spoke during our meeting… But Hanabi's husband sure had a lot to say…"

Hinata sighed. "He's a bit eccentric, I'll admit… but he's not a bad man."

Naruto groaned and stood from his desk. "And now we have a group of people leaving dead animals on our doorstep… and they picked a fox… you don't think…?" Naruto looked down at his belly.

"No one cares anymore that you have it," Hinata assured him.

"They slaughtered a fox for a reason…"

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. "I know…"

"I have to go speak to Sasuke and Sakura-chan…" Naruto muttered. Anything to get him out of the house. "I will order someone to clean up the doorstep… As for Boruto and Himawari… Try not to worry them…" Hinata nodded and stood on her toes so she could kiss his forehead. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, welcoming the tough. He hugged her and then turned to leave.

Naruto knew he had told Sakura that she and Sasuke could stop by… but he didn't want to have this conversation where his children could hear him. He sighed and quickly moved through the village until he made it to the old Uchiha compound with its three inhabitants. Naruto walked through the ghostly streets. The compound had been rebuilt in hopes of restoring the Uchiha Clan are passing on the secrets of the Clan, but no one had moved in except Sasuke and his family… Hardly anyone walked the streets that reminded them too much of the dark night that destroyed an entire clan.

Naruto paused at the center of the compound where a massive memorial stood with the names of all the Uchiha that lost their lives to Itachi and Obito. There were candles that had long since melted, but a basket of freshly cooked sweet rolls amongst the candles. Naruto smiled. It seemed Sakura and Sarada had come by already. He bowed his head before moving on to the home.

"Naruto!" The man turned to see the black-clad figure walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit, Sasuke," Naruto answered. He surveyed the other man's outfit. It was similar to the ANBU uniform except it was black and white instead of grey and black. He also had a black cloak tied around his neck.

"No you aren't," Sasuke answered as he pushed passed the Hokage to enter the home. "Want to come in?"

"I think we should talk outside, actually…" Naruto grumbled. If Sakura and Sarada were home, he'd rather they not hear this conversation. "Will you walk with me?"

"No," Sasuke answered simply. "What do you want?"

"The ANBU… You aren't assigned to them…"

"You don't know everything that's happening in the village. How do you know what I'm doing?"

"I just want to understand, Sasuke… If you wanted to be part of the ANBU—"

"You think I _want_ to be part of them?" Sasuke snapped.

"Then why are you…?" Naruto asked. "Or why are you lying about it. Sakura and Sarada both think you are assigned to the ANBU… but you aren't… what's going on?"

"It's classified…"

"And I'm the Hokage!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke laughed. "You parade that title around like it _means_ something!" Naruto sighed. Obviously, he had done something to anger his friend. "The Hokage don't always have the village's best interest at heart, and they definitely don't know what their underlings are doing!"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was Sasuke being so defensive…? "Look… Do you know who the Tsuchi are…?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He noticed a slight twitch on the corner of the Uchiha's mouth that almost turned into a frown, but the expression remained placid.

"No," Sasuke answered smoothly. "I've never heard that name before…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Fine… You will come to my office tomorrow morning and we will discuss this with the captains of the ANBU, Sai and Yamato…."

"I'm busy."

"Your schedule has just been cleared." Naruto ordered, his voice reaching dangerous levels. He gasped as his cloak was grabbed and he quickly averted his gaze from Sasuke's face. They were on good terms most of the time, but lately Sasuke had been a little more prone to violence.

"My schedule clears when I say it does," he hissed. He dropped Naruto and watched as the man stumbled back. Naruto sighed and straightened up, smoothing out his clothes. He noticed a pair of eyes behind glasses staring at them through the curtains of the front window. Sarada disappeared the moment she knew she had been seen. A moment later Sakura opened the door. She smiled and hugged Sasuke, who returned the contact with a slight grunt and a small kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto-kun! I thought we were meeting you at the mansion!" She said with a smile.

"Sorry… I decided to come here instead. Something happened…" Naruto muttered.

"Oh? Nothing bad, I hope!"

Naruto smiled. "Not at all!" he assured her. "Sasuke and I were just talking… I'll be going now…"

"Do you want to come inside and stay for a bit?" Sakura asked. "It's been a while since we've sat down and had some tea!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Sakura… I'm busy, sorry…" He offered her another, tired smile and then turned to leave.

"Bye, Uncle Naruto!" Sarada called. Naruto lifted his hand in farewell and continued on his way without looking back.

_Author's Note: There you go, chapter two! Sasuke was originally not going to appear at all in this story, but I decided later on to give him a bigger role! Hope you like it! _


	3. Chapter 3: Desperation

_Author's Note: Just to let you know, I'm spoiling you with updates at the moment because there is no school right now! My update schedule will drop to (hopefully) a chapter a week once the semester starts up, but until then, I hope you enjoy the rapid updates! _

_Chapter Three: Desperation _

Sasuke didn't appear for his meeting the next day… or the day after… Naruto tried to forget about it so he could be happy for his child. Today was graduation, and he knew he should be more pleased than he was. Himawari was graduating early and the top of her class. _I should be happy… _Naruto thought as he stared at the courtyard. He turned to an old tree that had survived the attacks. The swing was gone, but the memories were still there.

"You're too young to be that lost in thought…" Iruka grumbled as he walked towards the man. Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka gently. "I heard Himawari is graduating today… You must be so proud."

"I am…" Naruto said with a tired smile.

Iruka patted him on the back. "Then show it!" he scolded. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Come on, then! Let's go!" The two started for the group of parents gathered to watch their children receive their headbands. Iruka walked up to the small stage where the table holding the headbands waited.

"Welcome!" The man called. Naruto looked around, trying to spot Hinata in the crowd of people. Boruto was with Sarada and Haku. Despite acting forever "cooler" than his sister, the blonde child had the widest smile of anyone in the crowd. "We are fortunate to have the Hokage in the crowd today!" Iruka announced. Naruto jumped. He had hoped to stay unnoticed for the ceremony, which was why he was in the outskirts of the crowd, but now he was the center of attention…

Naruto sighed. He had wanted this to be about the children… He stepped through the crowd to the podium. "I'm going to kill you," he hissed playfully at Iruka.

"Wait until after the ceremony," Iruka retorted.

Naruto sighed and faced his people. He hadn't prepared for a speech… He smiled widely. "It warms my heart to see that our village continues to produce the finest Shinobi!" he announced. "I'm proud of each and every graduate today and the parents and teachers who have brought them up to graduate today! Good luck, graduates! And Good luck to all the teachers who will be receiving their cells today!"

Naruto heard the crack before he felt heat explode beneath him and the splinters rip into his arms and legs. Before he knew what had happened, he was lying on the ground. He was only dazed for a moment. The explosion had been small, just enough to destroy the small platform. It obviously hadn't been an assassination attempt, or it had been a poorly executed one. Through the chaos, Naruto spotted a hooded figure fleeing the scene.

Naruto jumped up in pursuit, and quickly caught up to the fleeing figure, but the second he grabbed the person's arm, they vanished in a cloud of black smoke. "A shadow clone?" he growled. Spinning around, he tried to locate the person who had created it, but whoever it had been was gone. Naruto shook his head and jogged back to the academy courtyard.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Naruto turned and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Boruto was holding onto his sister's hand tightly. Neither were hurt.

"Is anyone hurt…?" Naruto called. There had only been one explosion and it seemed to have been contained to the stage and nowhere else. No one seemed injured except for scratches from flying shrapnel. "Iruka!" Naruto gasped suddenly. He darted back to the wood pile that had been the platform. Before he hurt himself digging into the splintered wood, he spotted the man sitting a few feet away. His head was bleeding, but Sarada was kneeling beside him and applying a field bandage. "You okay…?"

"I'm fine… Is everyone else okay…?"

Naruto nodded. "I think so." He turned to Sarada. "Thank you for taking good care of him…"

"She has delicate hands… Just like her mother…"

Naruto smiled, but it was tainted with worry. Who would do this…? It seemed too much for the Hyuuga… they wouldn't risk such an attack in a public place. Naruto patted Sarada on the head before walking back to his family. Now Hinata was standing with the kids. She ran and embraced him. Naruto noticed she was shaking, and he wanted to tell her that they couldn't hurt him…

_She's not worried about me… _Naruto realized suddenly. They couldn't hurt him physically… but no one else in their family were as lucky. Naruto returned her hug tightly. "Take the children to the mansion and lock the doors," he told her. "Have the ANBU there search every inch of that house. We don't know what else they'll attack…"

"Where are you going…?"

"To talk to the Hyuuga…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata started, but the man shook his head. "This isn't a good idea… You need to address your people…"

Naruto looked around and realized that the gathered crowd was watching them… him… He closed his eyes, then smiled. "This is an isolated incident!" he assured them. "And we will work hard to catch the people responsible!"

The same words were used later that day as he addressed the entire village about the bombings. He turned away from the camera after the speech was over. The Chuunin Exams were still on, even though he had wanted to hold off, but between Kakashi, Shikamaru, via a video conference, Yamato and Sai, they decided the best course of action was to not show weaknesses to the other villages. Luckily, no one from the other villages had arrived yet. The first few teams were late and now scheduled to enter the village that night.

Naruto stepped out of the white room and sighed. "What happened to the days when the Hokage addressed the village in person?" he mumbled. _"The world is changing…" _Airisu had said. "I guess it is…"

Naruto headed down the dark hallway, keeping his eyes on the blood red carpet below. It had been a stupid choice to use that color… but it made sense, he guessed. The Hokage were always tainted with blood. Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He stopped when he reached the door to the living quarters of the mansion. "What am I going to do…?" he asked.

"Daddy…?"

Naruto blinked and turned around to see his daughter standing behind him. They had all sorts of ways to traverse the mansion without being seen. Naruto smiled and knelt before his child. How many times in his life had he wished someone would do the same for him…? "What's up, sweetie?" Naruto asked quietly.

"What happened today…? Is the village under attack?"

Naruto ruffled the young girl's hair and shook his head. "Of course not!" he assured her.

"Are you in danger?" She grabbed his arm with one hand and held out her headband with the other. "I'm a ninja now! I can protect you!"

Naruto smiled widely and took the headband from her hand. He secured it to her forehead and nodded. "Yep! I'll be safe as long as I have you around!" he said with a nod. The girl giggled and then squeaked when she was lifted into her father's arms. Ninja or not, she was still young. Naruto held the child in his arms as he stepped into the living space. The problems of the world weren't going away overnight… but that also meant they would be there tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes with a start. It was dark out, but the sky was slowly turning grey with the morning. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, wishing sleep would take him back, but it eluded him. Hinata slept peacefully beside him and Himawari was settled between her two parents. Naruto hated to wake them, so he silently slipped out of the bed and left the room without reaching for a shirt. The morning, despite season, was surprisingly warm.<p>

Naruto wandered the dark house until he made his way to the roof of the mansion. He was surprised, however, by the fact that he was not up here alone. "Boruto…?" he asked. "What are you doing…?"

The young Uzumaki was sitting on the railing, facing the sunrise. "Hey, dad…" the boy grumbled. Naruto made his way over to the railing and leaned on it, facing the opposite way.

"What's got you up this early…?"

"Couldn't sleep…" Boruto answered.

"Why's that? Are you worried?"

"You and mom have been acting strange lately…" Boruto said. "So, yeah… I guess I am worried… And what if that explosion had hurt Himawari-chan…? Or mom…? Or…. "He cut off and looked away.

"Or me…?" Naruto finished. "Boruto…" The boy looked at his father. "I don't want you to worry about any of this. They weren't going to hurt me, whoever they are… so don't you worry, child!"

Boruto bowed his head and clenched his fists. "I want to protect them… You told me that the village is your family too… which makes it my family as well! Whatever's going on, you don't have to fight it alone!"

Naruto smiled sadly. The boy before him was so familiar… "You just focus on your training, okay?"

"Will you practice with me?" Boruto asked.

Naruto smiled. It had been quite some time since he had shared a sparring session with his son. "Sure! But not too rough, because you and your team have a special mission today!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Naruto pushed off the railing and stood on the center of the flat roof. "Show me what you've learned!" Before he had a chance to finish the sentence, his son was rushing at him. The attack wasn't sloppy, but it wasn't perfect. Naruto easily sidestepping it and slammed an open palm on the boy's back.

Boruto stumbled, but didn't lose his footing, which impressed his father. The boy jumped into the air and aimed a round kick at his father's face. Naruto dodged and grabbed Boruto's foot before tossing him gently away. Unfortunately for his son, his sparring partner was not only the Hokage, but one of the most powerful ninja in their history.

But that didn't seem to bother Boruto. The boy came again and before he knew it, Naruto was dodging kicks and punches that were as smooth as his own moves. The boy, despite only having Hinata as a Hyuuga trainer, had the fluidity of any Hyuuga. As he moved around Boruto's taijutsu attacks, he was reminded of fighting Neji in the Chuunin exams. Naruto hadn't been able to dodge and move like he could now.

He looked down at his child. The boy was as focused as if this was a real battle. His steps were almost flawless for his level, and while there were mistakes and missteps here and there, pride filled Naruto. Boruto sidestepped an attack from his father and quickly moved back behind him, issuing a stinging open-handed stroke to the small of Naruto's back. He knew he could have avoided it, but he decided to let the boy hit flesh.

Naruto backed away and nodded. "Good!" he said with a smile. Boruto turned to his father with a smile and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Thanks dad!" he said. By that point, the sun had risen. Naruto sighed. As expected, his problems were still there, but at least now he had been able to spend some time with his son.

"You're welcome!" He ruffled the child's hair. "Now go get ready! Your team will be here soon to get your special mission!" He watched Boruto run off. He had sent Konohamaru a message the night before saying that the mission they were scheduled for that day was canceled. Naruto nodded and then followed his son inside.

About an hour later, Naruto was sitting at his desk with Sarada, Boruto, Haku and Konohamaru standing inside. Naruto kept his eyes on the silent child in the center. While Naruto liked most people, he always found Haku to be unsettling. The boy's strange, pale eyes were always looking, as if searching for something.

"Okay…!" Naruto said. "You mission today will not be to escort the arriving teams around the village! I have a better mission for you today! You guys are being tasked with a wall patrol!"

"A wall patrol…?" Konohamaru asked. "Are you sure…?" Naruto nodded. "Okay… If you say so, Naruto-sama… But…" He trailed off. Naruto knew his concerns. Wall patrols were usually only for the ANBU, and especially with people coming in and out of the village in massive numbers, it didn't make sense to bring in a genin team to cover it… but Naruto didn't trust the ANBU at the moment… Sasuke's outburst had been unsettling to say the least. Either he was protecting someone or himself, or he was scared… And that bothered Naruto… Boruto also had the Byakugan and was one of the few Hyuuga he could trust.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto assured them with a smile. Konohamaru still looked troubled as he ushered his team outside to teach them about border patrols. Hinata and her team appeared next. Naruto nodded at them, happy to see them. "The first few teams of the day should be arriving shortly," he said. "You are assigned to the teams from the Sound Village. You will escort them to the inn they are assigned to and then you will act as their tour guide. Show them where they may train, eat, shop and generally hang out."

Obito nodded with a sly smile and his twin sister nodded, bowing her head. Like her father, she hid a part of her face from the world. Her collar came up to just below her nose and when she was nervous or scared, she lowered her face into her shirt. Shiba was the complete opposite of her shy teammate. She was outgoing, like her father and grandmother. Her wild, black hair fell in a seemingly tangled mess down her back. Beside her was a massive, fluffy black and reddish-brown dog.

She had not bonded with the pup of Akamaru. Instead, she had bonded with an unruly puppy that had been sired by what could only be described as a monster dog. The lion-like beast was already large enough to ride and stood nearly as tall as the girl herself. Naruto felt sorry for whoever would be facing that creature and her master in battle…

Hinata nodded and told her students to wait for her outside the mansion before turning to Naruto. "What are you up to today, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Naruto muttered. "I'm probably just going to be filling out paperwork dealing with the bombing…"

Hinata nodded. "Okay… Be safe…"

Naruto laughed. "I should be telling _you_ to be safe… My lovely cousin is scheduled to appear today."

"Oh? Karin is coming…?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded. "There's only three teams coming from the Sound Village this year… Kabuto's leading one of them."

"Is Karin?" Hinata asked.

"No, not as far as I know. She's coming to be the ambassador of the Sound Village."

"I… see…" Hinata smiled and waved at Naruto. "Have fun with paperwork, then! Tonight we should take Himawari and Boruto out for ramen! Today is her first training session with her team!"

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed. He watched his wife leave and then closed his eyes. "The world is indeed changing…" he muttered

* * *

><p>Hinata walked behind her team. She smiled as Obito and Shiba spoke excitedly while they walked. Both were similar in personality, but also very different. While Shiba was a reckless spirit, Obito had a calmness to him. Like his father, his sense of humor was twisted and he had picked up more than just children's books at his house. Rin was the polar opposite of her brother. Hinata could only see herself in the young girl. She was quiet and soft-spoken… but her talent was beyond anything that Hinata had seen. She had the strength and raw abilities to carry on the name Hatake proudly. She also was in love with Shiba's companion, Akita. For all her shyness, Rin had shown no fear or hesitation when she first laid eyes on the massive animal. Despite the animal's terrifying appearance, she was actually a gentle giant with the people she liked. Luckily, Akita liked everyone on that team.<p>

Hinata hadn't been happy when Naruto told her the reasons behind giving Boruto's team a patrol mission. She wasn't sure she could agree with her husband's reasoning… Just because Sasuke was acting weird, it didn't mean to whole ANBU were traitors… Hinata sighed when they made it to the gates. Rin sat down on the ground and the dog rested his massive head in her lap.

"What are Sound Villagers like?" Obito asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Everyone has their own personality. How would you answer if I were to ask you what Leaf Villagers are like?"

Obito blinked, confused for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah… I could see how that would be a hard question to answer…"

"Isn't a relative of Hokage-sama a member of the Sound?" Shiba asked. Hinata nodded. "Then why doesn't she live here? You'd think Hokage-sama would want his relatives in the village. Is she not welcomed here?"

Hinata sighed. "That's… a long story…" she answered. "But Karin was allowed into the village, but she refused… Instead she went to live with her team back in the Sound Village."

"But why?"

"It's… complicated," Hinata tried to answer.

"Oh…"

Hinata leaned against the wall and waited for the teams to show up. The dog was the first to notice the advancing teams. She stood and let out a low, warning growl. Shiba walked over to her and rested a hand on her head to calm her. Hinata clenched her fists when she spotted Kabuto. There had been too much bad blood between him and the village for her not to feel uneasy, but when they approached, she smiled and bowed. As Naruto had said, there were nine students, three teachers and Karin, along with a small child about Himawari's age.

"Hello, Karin… It's nice to see you again," Hinata said with a smile. She observed Karin for a moment. Her hair was short and straight. Beside her, the boy had the same dark red hair as his mother. He pushed up his glasses and held onto her arm. Hinata didn't know she was bringing along her son. He wasn't old enough for the Chuunin exams, and since he had no headband, she assumed that he had not graduated their academy yet.

She smiled and knelt in front of the boy. "Hello!" she greeting. The last time she had seen the boy, he was no more than a few days old.

"H-hi…" the boy whimpered and hid behind his mother. Hinata sighed and stood up. She greeted Kabuto and his team, then addressed the other teachers and their teams, welcoming them to Konoha.

"Thank you…" Kabuto answered.

"You must be tired from your journey! Come!" Hinata said with a smile. She started leading the groups into the village. Most of the hatred towards the Sound Village had died off over the years, but some of the older villagers stared warily at the newcomers. Hinata noticed that the looks did not go unnoticed by the children. She wanted to snap at all of them. These kids had nothing to do with what Orochimaru did all those years ago.

Luckily, Obito, Rin and Shiba were more than happy to act as tour guides to the teams. They pointed out every shop and restaurant that they passed, saying what it was. Hinata turned when Kabuto came to walk beside her. "They're not happy that we're here."

"They'll get over it…" Hinata answered.

"I just hope the kids don't have to deal with anything…"

"Naruto wouldn't allow anyone to be harmed as a guest in this village," Hinata snapped. Kabuto merely laughed as if what she had said was funny.

"How are you doing? Did you ever settle down?"

"No… Being an assistant to the leader of a village is a fulltime job…"

"Try being married to a leader," Hinata teased with a smile.

"I might as well be…" Kabuto grumbled with a dry laugh. "How are you children?"

"Fine," Hinata said, a little too quickly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kabuto asked. "Should we be expecting the Chuunin exams to be cancelled…?"

"Don't even think about it," Hinata said. "They will go on without a problem…"

It was then that she noticed a small crowd gathering around a shop front. Hinata blinked and hurried forward. In the center of a crowd was a young Hyuuga. He was passing out fliers to people. Most of the people were taking them and tearing them up. The crowd did not seemed pleased with the Hyuuga and what he was saying.

Hinata pushed her way through the people and snatched a flier from him. The paper had Naruto's face on it and words of slander underneath it. "How dare you?" a villager snapped, throwing the paper at the Hyuuga. The young boy shrugged and continued to pass out the papers. Most were ending up back in his face, or in the trash.

"Alright, alright! Break it up!" Hinata said. She looked down at the Hyuuga child. "Go home…" she ordered. The boy nodded and darted away without looking up. Hinata crumbled the piece of paper.

"Is something wrong, sensei…?" Rin asked quietly. Hinata shook her head and pocketed the flier.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"See ya, sensei!" Boruto called. He stretched and yawned as he walked away from his teacher and his team. Sarada headed towards the Uchiha compound and Haku disappeared to where ever he lived… Boruto wasn't sure… He sighed and rubbed his shoulder. After training with his dad and then doing patrols all day, including answering questions from some of the visitors, he was exhausted. He could almost hear his bed calling for him.<p>

Boruto rubbed his face and sighed. Hopefully tomorrow Konohamaru-sensei would let them train… The Exams were starting soon and he wanted to be prepared for them with all he had. The day was quickly turning to night as he headed down the streets, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Maybe I can get dad to train with me again," he said with a nod. He also couldn't wait to hear about Himawari's first day with her team.

He smiled at the thought of her with her two older teammates. He wanted to see their faces when they realized that she wasn't the fragile child that everyone thought she was. He wished she were going into the Chuunin Exams too… but he also knew how dangerous they were, so he was glad that his sister would be spared for now… She was too young anyway.

"Boruto! Hey!"

Boruto turned around. "Oh… Hey, Uncle Airisu…" he greeting, trying to stifle another yawn. His parents had wanted to keep the possibility of Boruto and Himawari actually being with their clan, so they had only had good things to say about the Hyuuga Clan, so he wasn't' concerned to see his uncle there. "What's up?"

"Not much… Just out for a walk… I heard you are going into the Chuunin Exams this year…" Airisu said. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!" Boruto said with a smile.

"Good!" He walked up to the child. "I was actually looking for you… I wanted you to come back to the compound with me to teach Danchi-kun some of your moves! He'll be starting mission soon, just like Himawari!"

Boruto brightened up and nodded. He never got to see his cousins, let alone train them. "I should go tell my parents first, though…"

"There's no need," Airisu said. "I already talked to your mother about the training session. She said it was okay."

Boruto narrowed his eyes for a moment. He had no reason _not_ to trust his uncle… other than the fact that his mother's side of the family never really had any interest in him… _Maybe they're trying to mend the bond! Daddy's always saying how important family is! _"Okay!" Boruto said with a smile. He took his uncle's hand and let himself be led away.

_Author's note: Cliffhanger! Anyway… I was a little nervous about how mush technology to give them, since it's not really specified exactly how much they actually have… but I figured since they already have TV and movies in Part One, having Live TV now isn't a stretch! Now… Do they have something like the internet…? That is what I'm really struggling with! Thank for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4: Murder

_Author's note: So, yeah… From everything I've heard about _The Last_, Naruto doesn't have the powers that the Sage of Six Paths gave him after he "died" in the manga… therefore, he does not have them in this story! _

_Chapter Four: Murder_

Naruto didn't even realize that Boruto was gone for several hours. He had merely assumed that Hinata had picked up the child when she took their daughter out to dinner. Naruto stared at the pile of paperwork before him and the flier that the Hyuuga had been passing out that day… Luckily for him, hardly anyone even took a second glance at the paper… He was loved in the village now…

But Naruto couldn't quite figure out why the Hyuuga were going so far to show that they were against the Hokage… It was like they were asking for the villagers to turn on them… Naruto sighed and rested his head on his desk, only to jump up when Hinata entered his office.

"How was dinner…?" he asked.

"It would have been better if you had been there…" Hinata answered. "Himawari was so disappointed that you couldn't come."

"I'll make it up to her," Naruto promised. "Is Tenten taking good care of our little girl?"

Hinata nodded. "Himawari only has nice things to say about her sensei! I wish you could have heard her talk about it!"

"I'll go tuck her in… How did Boruto-kun like it…?"

"Hm?" Hinata said. "Boruto was at home, I thought…"

Naruto looked up sharply. "He wasn't with you…?" he asked, standing up.

"No… He's not here?" Naruto shook his head and hurried out of the office. "Naruto! Where are you going?"

"There's only one reason he didn't come home tonight!" Naruto headed for the door of the mansion. He knew who had taken his child, and he would show them that they could do whatever they wanted to him, but if they harmed a hair on his son's head, he would show them what anger really was. "Stay here with Himawari!" Naruto called. He ordered some ANBU to guard the doors and then took off into the night.

The streets that night were crowded. Many teams had arrived that day and now they were all enjoying the night. Naruto weaved through the crowds. He didn't make clones so he could save face a little… A massive manhunt with a shadow clone army would scare their guests, or at least tip them off that something was wrong in the village… No, he had to make sure no one knew there was trouble…

He spotted Airisu in a particularly crowded section of the village. Once Naruto saw him, all his desires to stay calm abandoned him. He ran at the Hyuuga and grabbed his shirt. "Where is Boruto?" he growled.

"I don't know," the Hyuuga snapped. "Unhand me!" Naruto held on tighter.

"What did you do with my son?!"

"It's not my fault you can't handle the stress of being a father _and_ Hokage… It was only a matter of time before you lost one of your unruly brats!"

Naruto bit his lip and threw a punch on the man. He released him in time so Airisu fell to the ground. "_That_ is a warning," he snapped.

"Touchy, aren't we, Hokage-sama," Airisu said calmly.

"You wouldn't be so calm if something happened to one of your children!" Naruto retorted. "Now, I will ask one more time… Where is my son?"

Airisu stood and brushed off his clothes before walking away without a sound. Naruto shook his head and jumped onto the rooftops so he could get to the compound without any more distractions.

When he arrived, he was shocked and relieved to see Boruto sitting at the entrance. "Daddy! You're late!" the boy called and ran to his father. Naruto hugged him tightly then held him at arm's length so he could take a good look at the boy. Other than being a little worn out, he seemed fine. Naruto lifted Boruto's headband and was relieved to see that he didn't have the seal on him.

"What were you doing here…?" he asked.

"Helping Danchi train…" Boruto said. "They said it was okay…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… It is… Come on." He picked up the child.

"I can walk!" Boruto protested. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" Naruto didn't want his son to worry, so he lied easily. "Next time, you need to talk to me before visiting your cousins, okay…?"

"Sure, but…" He cut off when his father glared at him. "Yes sir…" he grumbled.

Naruto nodded and said nothing as they walked back towards the house. He made sure to stay out of sight this time. Anyone who had seen his outburst would probably be disappointed to know that the child was fine… Naruto didn't want them to think he was freaking out over nothing…

Once they were home, Hinata hugged Boruto and hurried him inside. Naruto turned to one of his guards. "Get me Sai, Kakashi and Yamato," he ordered before running up the stairs. He opened the small computer on his desk and called Shikamaru on the video conference.

"Naruto! How am I supposed to enjoy my time off if you can't handle the village without me for a couple weeks?" the man teased when Naruto finally got a hold of him.

"Sorry…" Naruto noticed that the man was shirtless. "Did I... interrupt anything…?"

"Just a peaceful sleep," Shikamaru answered. "Look, Naruto, I'll be back in a couple days so Shikadai can prepare with his team… Can this wait…?"

"No, it can't," Naruto answered. "I already have Kakashi, Sai and Yamato on their way."

"The ANBU Captains…? Naruto… what's going on? This is the second time we've had a meeting in two days…"

Naruto shook his head. "Just wait until they get here."

"I'm coming home. We'll leave in the morning."

"Don't do that…" Naruto muttered.

"I can't enjoy my vacation if I know there's something amiss in the village… We are leaving in the morning." Naruto nodded, unwilling to argue any further.

It took a few more minutes for Kakashi and the others to arrive. Naruto greeted Sai and Yamato with a smile and then sat down. He turned the screen so they could all greet the fourth advisor. "The Hyuuga are getting reckless," Naruto started. "They were able to successfully kidnap Boruto today."

"Did they hurt him?" Shikamaru asked.

"No… Which is why I thought it was weird… They released him without making any demands… They had to have had him for hours, but he claims that all he did was help Danchi train… Nothing more."

"Maybe they're just trying to scare you," Shikamaru offered.

Kakashi nodded. "That could be it… Maybe they wanted to show you that they _could_ do it."

"But why…?" Naruto asked. "Now that I know, it would be harder for them to do it again… wouldn't that defeat their purpose…?"

Yamato sighed. "They're definitely planning something…" he muttered.

"But what? What could they possibly gain by doing this…? If they want me out of power, there are far easier ways to do it…" Naruto said.

"Not directly," Sai chimed in. "They would have to take round-about ways around the problem…"

"Maybe they are just _really_ attached to the Caged Bird Seal," Kakashi offered.

"Probably not…" Shikamaru retorted. "They don't even use it on _all_ their lower branch members anymore… just a few, and even then, I don't think they've actually used it against the ones who are sealed in a very long time… None of this makes sense!"

"It's a show of dominance…" Yamato said quietly. "Maybe… Naruto… You _should_ let them seal your children…"

"What…?" Naruto snapped.

"Hear me out… If this is simply about them showing dominance, then this all will end the moment you let them… We don't want this to escalate further… So why don't you just let them have what they want…?"

Naruto stood, and this time Kakashi didn't bother to try and stop him. "Let them seal my children?" Naruto asked, surprisingly calm. "How _dare_ you suggest that I dishonor Neji like that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I promised Neji that I would reform the Hyuuga Clan so that what happened to him would not happen to future generations! If I willing let them not only continue this tradition, but to do it on my _own_ children, I would be the highest dishonor to Neji's memory!"

"The dead are no longer important, Naruto!" Yamato snapped. "You will do what's best for the village!"

"I will not _spit_ on his grave!" Naruto shouted as he brought his bandaged hand down on his desk, cracking the wood. The room stayed silent for several moments afterward. No one dared move in fear that they would cause this problem to escalate.

Finally, a small voice cut through the silence. "I think we should keep an eye on the Hyuuga…" Shikamaru suggested cautiously. "We need a spy…"

"Not to mention this other group that apparently has risen…"

"I think it was the Hyuuga that was behind the bombing," Sai offered. "This group that you keep talking about hasn't moved... They may have been behind the fox… but nothing more… The Hyuuga are our priority…"

Yamato turned to Sai and nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes, realizing there was something that they weren't telling him. Kakashi also nodded. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I lied when I said they had disappeared…" Kakashi muttered. "Well… not entirely… We _have_ been looking for them…"

"And we think we have an informant," Sai continued. "But we don't know who this person is. They leave anonymous tips… We haven't heard from them in a while, though… which is why we don't think they were behind the bombing… we would have gotten confirmation from them by now…"

Naruto sank in his chair. While he had always believed he had a handle on this leadership role, he was quickly realizing that there was a lot that was happening without his knowledge… He sighed. "Is there anything _else_ I need to know about…?" Naruto asked.

"No… We believe our informant has successfully infiltrated the Tsuchi, but whoever it is hasn't officially gained their trust yet, so they aren't part of the planning yet… But what we do know about the group is that there are members who aren't even part of Konoha…" Yamato explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Naruto asked.

"We knew you were busy with the Exams… and your own children… We're handling it," Yamato answered.

"You call this handled?" Naruto snapped.

"They butchered a fox, Naruto-sama… They haven't blown a sink hole in the middle of the village… Yes, I would call this handled. Progress is going very slow… Please, just calm down… The Hyuuga are our priority… They are the most aggressive force in the village right now…"

"Alright… We will work on getting a spy…" Naruto said. "And fast!" There had to be at least _one_ Hyuuga that was angry about their Clan's treatment of the Hokage.

Yamato nodded and he and Sai left, leaving Naruto with his two advisors. "You know, Naruto… This is the same tactic Danzo used with Itachi…" Kakashi pointed out.

"I know… unfortunately…" Naruto sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "Go on… And enjoy your time off, Shikamaru…"

"I'm coming home," the ninja repeated before his screen went black. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and waved him off. The man nodded and left without another word. Naruto tried to go to bed after that. Hinata was already asleep, and he didn't want to bother her, so he tried sleeping in various spots before he decided that sleep would not come to him. He decided then that he needed to clear his head.

He nodded at the ANBU that were guarding the doors and walked out into the cool night air. He looked down at his feet as he walked. The streets were almost abandoned now. Only the drunk were stumbling towards their homes at this hour.

The man wandered the streets of the village until dawn, and only then did he come back to his home. By that time another guard had replaced the one that saw him leave. Naruto stumbled into the bed. It was empty by that point and he fell into it with a long sigh. Before he knew it, the elusive sleep took him.

He had only been asleep for a moment before he was being jolted awake. "Hokage-sama! You are needed immediately!"

Naruto quickly stood and grabbed his cloak. Exhausted as he was, he was serious and stern when he walked into his office. Several ANBU stood in there and they all fell silent when Naruto walked into the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A body has been found!" one of the ANBU blurted out.

Moments later, Naruto and a team of ANBU were rushing through the village. Keeping up appearances didn't matter anymore. Naruto stopped when they came to the blocked off area of the village. The body was in an alleyway and was covered by a tarp. "Kiba!" Naruto called. The Inuzukai lifted his head and the young dog that had replaced Akamaru lifted his head as well. Kiba hurried over to Naruto. "Who is it…?"

Kiba shook his head. "I just got here… They had already covered the body. But… it's a child…"

Naruto gulped and passed through the barrier. The young dog was sniffing the area around the body as Naruto knelt beside it. He took a deep breath before lifting the tarp to reveal the young face beneath. His heart sunk and he felt as if he were about to vomit, but the shout that resulted in the reveal did not come from him…

"My son!"

Naruto felt shivers down his spine as he stood to face the mother. "Hanabi-chan…" he whispered, but she didn't bother. She tried to reach the dead child, but gentle hands grabbed her to prevent her from entering the crime scene. Naruto stepped back as Kiba and his team took over, removing the tarp to reveal the half-naked child and his crushed chest. Naruto stumbled back as the team worked around Danchi's body for clues… But the most compelling evidence was when the dog sniffed around the body and then followed a trail back to Naruto's feet.

"He must be mistaken…" Kiba assured Naruto. "You were just at the body, after all… and he's still young…" Naruto nodded, but then moved away from Kiba and the animal and instead tried to calm Hanabi down.

"What happened?" Airisu snapped as he ran forward. He gasped when he saw his child lying dead in the street. "Wha…?" he gasped. "Danchi-kun… Who is responsible for this?!"

Naruto shook his head. "We're not sure… Perhaps you and Hanabi could come down to the mansion…"

"No!" Airisu snapped. "We will go to our own compound!" He grabbed his wife gently and led her away as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto seemed deflated, but he turned to Kiba. "Come to me with any compelling evidence, then release the body to the Hyuuga for burial…"

"Yes, sir…" Kiba answered. Naruto walked out of the alley way and back to his home. He told Hinata the news when he saw her, and she cried before rushing out to visit her sister. After sending his own children on their missions (against his better judgment), Naruto sat down at his desk. _Now_ they had murderers…

_But who…? _He thought. Anyone could have done it, but no one was dumb enough to murder the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Naruto sighed and rested his head on his desk, only to jerk it up when a team entered his office. "Any news…?"

"Actually, yes…" Naruto blinked and looked to the back of the group.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Naruto asked. The woman looked as she had the first day he had seen her, but her voice was older now. With her came two other elderly shinobi. Naruto stood and bowed to his elders. "It is an honor… but… why are you here…?"

"The murder of the Hyuuga heir is not something that can be ignored," Tsunade said. "But, under any other circumstance, we would have let you handle this… However… this is beyond your control. The Fire Daimyo has been called. She will be here by evening…"

"What… why…?" Naruto asked. To answer, Sakura, Kiba and a Hyuuga Chuunin stepped into the office.

Kiba stepped forward first. "Aoi has positively identified _your_ scent at the murder site and all over the body… As have I…"

"But I _was _there!" Naruto protested.

"I know… but there are older scents… and they are all yours…"

The Hyuuga stepped forward next. "Your chakra signal has been detected," he explained. "On the body and around the site…"

And finally Sakura stepped forward. She bit her quivering lip. "The child suffered a deadly blow to the chest…" she explained shakily. "The marks and injuries on his body are consistent with your Rasengan…"

Naruto's heart sank. "You don't think…?"

"We don't know anything yet… but the Fire Daimyo will have the final say…" Tsunade said.

"Why can't the elders do it?"

"Because… if the Hokage is charged with acts of treason or violence against the village or its people, then we can no longer have control of the situation. We need a third party…"

Naruto sighed. He had only ever met the new Daimyo once, and that was when he was appointed Hokage… "Am I under arrest…?" Naruto asked.

"House arrest," Tsunade answered. "Just until we get this whole thing sorted out…"

Naruto nodded. That sounded fair… "But… you don't think I did it… Right…?" Tsunade sighed, then shook her head.

"Let's just wait until we get some more answers…" she muttered. "Until then… It might be best that Kakashi take over… Just for the time being… We want this sorted out before opening ceremonies, which is why the Daimyo is coming now…"

Naruto nodded and removed his hat. He stood and then was escorted back to the living quarters of the mansion so that he could begin packing. His old apartment would be fine until they had it all sorted out… and that way, he would be away from his family and they could stay safe if someone were to attack him.

Naruto sighed and looked at his bedroom one last time before turning out the light and closing the door…

* * *

><p>Despite every attempt to keep the murder and the details found under wraps, news of the young Hyuuga's death and the lead suspect spread like a wildfire in the village. Boruto was tired of hearing it. He hadn't seen his father in three days and even when he attempted to go visit him, an ANBU shooed him away without bothering to hear who he was.<p>

Training was over for the day, but he didn't want to go home. The fact that no one would be there waiting for him was unbearable… His mother had been spending time with her sister in the aftermath of the death and Himawari usually went there after training… So the young Uzumaki came home to no one except a very large, empty house. On the other side of the mansion there were people… A lot of people… but Boruto didn't know any of them…

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Hey! Why aren't you going home?" Sarada asked as she came to sit beside him.

"No one's home…" he answered quietly. "When are they going to let my dad out?"

Sarada shrugged. "Soon, probably… I heard that they don't have enough evidence to do anything…"

"I heard they do…" Boruto muttered.

"Mom and dad say they don't…"

"No one is telling me anything…" Boruto grumbled. "Also… My dad is mad at your dad…"

"I know… But daddy doesn't seem mad at Naruto-sama… He just seems… sad all the time, actually…" Sarada said quietly. "Daddy says things are going to change…"

"My dad it trying to shield us from these changes, apparently…" Boruto said. Sarada nodded slowly and closed her eyes with a sigh. Boruto looked her over, then turned away. "So… The Chuunin exams are starting soon!" he said, trying to change the topic.

"I know! It's exciting!" Sarada said. "We should train in the morning, even though Konohamaru-sensei gave us the day off!"

Boruto nodded. "That sounds great!"

"Sarada-chan!" Sakura called from the path as she approached. "It's time to go home, sweetie."

"Okay, mom!" Sarada turning to Boruto. "You can come stay with us tonight…" she offered.

"No… Mom will get worried if I don't come home…"

"Oh… well… see you tomorrow, then!" Sarada waved and then ran to her mother. Boruto watched them go and then jumped off the fence he was sitting on. He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked down the street towards his home.

All around him he heard whispers… People were staring at him… The Hokage's son… Not everyone believed that Naruto was innocent, and Boruto heard them mumble as he walked through the streets. "Hey! Do you feel safe in your home?" a kid called from the doorway of a cafeteria-style diner that had been set up for the students of the other villages to eat in peace. Boruto turned to face the child. He was from another village… "I heard your daddy is a murderer," the boy taunted. "He killed a child, didn't he? It must be terrifying being anywhere near him…"

Boruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. His dad had always tried to teach him to walk away from annoyances… His father wanted him to turn the other cheek and kill them with kindness… _My father isn't here… _Boruto thought. With a nod, the Uzumaki rushed forward and grabbed the other boy's shirt. He threw him to the ground and jumped on top of him.

"My dad didn't do anything!" he snapped as he threw punches. The fight escalated quickly as other kids from the diner came out to aide their friend or their Hokage's son.

Boruto felt rough hands on him and he was yanked away from the boy that had started it. Haku shoved Boruto into a wall. "Save it for the exams…" he hissed.

"Where did you come from?" Boruto snapped. "And stay out of this!"

He tried to push past his teammate, but was slammed back against the wall. "Save it!" Haku repeated.

"Fine…" Boruto snapped. He pushed past Haku without any more resistance and tried to exit the ring of gathered students, but they wouldn't let him leave.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" A girl with dark skin pushed into the ring and grabbed Boruto's arm protectively.

"Chocho…?" Boruto asked. He looked to his left. "Inojin…?"

"There's a place for fighting… and this isn't it…" the other blonde said to the group of students. "Go back to your lives…" He sounded calm, but Boruto was well aware of Inojin's hand gripping his shoulder tightly. After the group had dispersed, he turned to Haku. "You might do well to heed your own advice… You weren't helping…"

"I wasn't hurting…" Haku defended quietly.

"Yes, you were… It is best to keep calm in these situations… Father says that mob mentality is very dangerous…"

Haku sighed. "Sorry…"

"Don't listen to him!" Chocho said. "You were just helping out your teammate! Right, Boruto-kun?"

Boruto smiled. "Yeah, Cho-chan… Thanks… all three of you!"

"Would you like us to walk you home?" Inojin asked.

Boruto smiled even wider. "Yeah! That would be great! We should stop and grab some dango on the way!" he suggested.

Chocho smiled and nudged the boy. "You know I won't say "no" to that!" she said.

Inojin sighed and hurried after the group. "Maybe… we could skip the dango…?" he called out hopefully, but his suggestion fell on deaf ears…

_Author's note: Poor Boruto-kun… And Happy New Year! I'll also try to keep updates regular. I haven't decided on whether my update days will be Mondays or Wednesdays, but I'll get the next chapter out on whichever day I decide! Again, thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare

_Author's Note: I lied about a schedule… Sorry… I'm also really conflicted on what way this fanfic should go! I had a plan, but then it started taking a darker turn! HELP! _

Chapter Five: Nightmare

_Naruto was standing in the center of the village. All around him, he could hear the voices of the villagers… _his_ villagers, as they spoke. He could almost hear them as taunting, but they were just distorted enough that he could not make out the exact words. "Hello…?" he called. Even though he could hear the voices, he could not see the sources. There was no one in the streets of the village… "Hello?" he called again, louder and more urgent… but there was still no answer. _

_Naruto dashed through the street. The voices were coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Naruto couldn't pinpoint their direction. "Daddy…?" a small voice called out. Naruto stopped and spun around to face who he thought would be Boruto. He stumbled back when he found himself staring down at himself, only this version was only around ten years old._

"_Naruto…?" he whispered softly, but his voice did not travel to the child. The young version of himself turned to face unseen onlookers as they scoffed at him or shunned him. Naruto could just make out their spectral bodies. They did not look at the small boy that tried so desperately to get their attention. _

_Watching the scene, Naruto felt a familiar pain in his stomach and the anger that came with it. Naruto felt the fox inside of him, moving and growling as it fed off his anger. Naruto closed his eyes to dispel the feeling, but when he opened them, he found himself staring around at the ghostly villagers that passed by him without seeing him. The child version of himself was gone now, replaced by his son, who was smiling at him._

_Naruto felt his anger dissipate and he hurried to his child, trying to ignore the faces that all turned to watch their reunion. Naruto reached forward to embrace his child, but instead of a hug, he wrapped his hands around Boruto's throat and slammed him onto the ground. Before he knew it, he was on top of the child with his knee compressing the boy's chest. Boruto struggled beneath him and Naruto simply stared into his son's terrified eyes as he clawed at Naruto's arms trying to escape. _

_At last, the boy's struggling died down and the horror faded from his blue eyes. Naruto held on for several more minutes just to make sure the deed had been done. When he was sure, Naruto released the child's neck. He reached down and gently closed the boy's eyes as the ghostly visions around him laughed and pointed at the horrific scene. Naruto didn't care what they were doing… He just stared down at his dead child…_

_Just as he was about to turn away, Boruto's eyes snapped open and he screamed._

The scream traveled from the nightmare and out of Naruto's own mouth as he sat up in his bed. His whole body trembled and he was covered in sweat. His sheets were drenched and the bedspread had been tossed aside at some point. Naruto looked up at the wall behind the bed to find that he had dug his fingernails into the wood… Naruto turned and buried his face in his hands, unsure if he wanted to cry or scream…

The dream had been absolutely terrifying… But it had also felt so real. Naruto jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Hokage-sama…?" his guard called from outside. "Is everything alright, sir…?"

"Y-yes!" Naruto called shakily. "Everything's fine!" The guard was a stupid idea… If Naruto had _wanted_ to escape, no one could stop him, let alone a young recruit from the ANBU. He was more there for the safety of any villagers that though it would be fun to target the Hokage, because if Naruto was forced to retaliate, the unfortunate villager would not survive… But Naruto still didn't like being treated like a criminal…

He sighed and looked at his old apartment. He had spent his childhood sitting in this very room, staring at the ceiling and wondering when his life would get better… When he finally married and had a family, he was sure he would never have to be alone again… But now he was back in his same room, staring at the same ceiling… alone…

"Hey…! What time is it?"

"It's just before dawn, sir…" the ANBU answered.

Naruto stood and walked to the door. "Do you think we could go to the mansion today?" he asked. "I need to speak with the Fire Daimyo…"

"Oh… Sure, Hokage-sama… When would you like to leave?"

Naruto grabbed his coat and opened the door that they didn't even bother locking. "Now, please."

"Yes, sir… Of course…" The boy bowed and smiled. Naruto also smiled. This was probably the most important mission he had been given so far… And he was doing well.

"What's your name, son…?" Naruto asked.

"Kai…" the boy answered.

"Kai? Well, I'll put in a good word with Captain Yamato about you," Naruto said.

"Th-thank you, Hokage-sama!" the boy said. He bowed awkwardly.

"It's no problem, Kai. Now, let's go."

Even though Naruto knew the way to the mansion, he stayed behind his guard and kept his head down. Luckily the early morning kept most of the villagers in their beds. "It is right this way, Hokage-sama," Kai said awkwardly. Naruto knew that they boy was just trying to break the silence.

"Do you have any family, Kai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, sir… A sister a few years older than me. She's a sensei…" he said. "My parents… died in the war…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… I was just a baby… I never knew them…"

Naruto blinked. "No… I truly am sorry… I couldn't-"

"No!" Kai cut the man off. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Hokage-sama… It's because of you and Sasuke-san that my sister and I are alive today! It… is an honor to even be able to speak with you, Hokage-sama…!"

Naruto smiled. "Well… It is an honor to speak with _you."_ he assured the young ninja.

Kai lowered his head with a shy smile. Naruto looked up when the mansion came into view and he nodded happily. Maybe he'd see his family while he was there…

"Naruto-san… I did not call for you…"

Naruto looked up. The Fire Daimyo. She was a tall, slender woman, but she had an air of power around her. She held her head eye and her eyes were intense and serious. Unlike the previous Daimyo, she wasn't afraid to show how powerful she was and she was indeed powerful. She had been chosen at an early age to become the next Fire Daimyo and everything about her told the world that she had been trained and raised perfectly for the job. "I know… but I had to get out of there…" Naruto said.

The woman sighed. "Very well. That is fine. The opening ceremonies are tomorrow, so I'd like to get this over with. I have already called in the parents of the deceased…"

Naruto flinched. He wasn't looking forward to standing face-to-face with Hanabi and Airisu. The woman waved her hand. "You are dismissed, young man," she said to Kai.

The young ANBU bowed and quickly darted away. Naruto watched him go and stepped inside. "Daddy!"

Naruto froze and a chill ran down his spine. He had thought that hearing his son's voice would fill him with joy, but all he felt was cold terror. "Boruto…?" he whispered. The boy ran towards him and Naruto had just enough time to react as the child lunged into his father's arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around Boruto and smiled.

"Are you here to stay?" Boruto asked.

"We'll see… Where is your mother and Himawari…?"

"They went to see Aunt Hanabi before missions," Boruto answered. "Want me to go get them?"

"No… They'll be here soon…" Naruto gently put his son on the ground. "Why don't you go on and train, okay?" He looked his son in the face for the first time and noticed the bruise on the boy's cheek. "What happened…?"

"I… just got into a fight…" Boruto mumbled. "But they were insulting you! I couldn't just stand around and let them do that, daddy!"

Naruto sighed and patted Boruto on the head. "I appreciate it… but I'd rather you _not_ hurt anyone, okay…?"

"Fine, fine!" Boruto hugged his dad again and then ran down the hall to get ready to leave. Naruto looked at the Daimyo. She had her arms crossed, but she also had a small smile on her face.

"Who would have thought that the great Uzumaki Naruto would make such a loving father," she teased gently. "Come on, Naruto… Let's get this over with…"

Naruto nodded and went to his office to wait for the Hyuuga to arrive. When they did, he stood and bowed to the elder that had come. He avoided even looking at the grieving parents. Hanabi looked like she hadn't slept since Danchi's death, but Airisu seemed surprisingly calm…

After receiving a glare from Airisu, Naruto sat down and bowed his head. According to Kiba and his team, there was more than enough evidence to prove that he had done it… He rubbed his hands together nervously as he waited for the Daimyo to make her announcement.

"It has been a terrible time for the village," she started. "I cannot imagine what it must feel like to lose a child… However, after much consideration and going over the scene and the body, we have found that there is not enough physical evidence to link Uzumaki Naruto to the murder of Hyuuga Danchi…"

Naruto lifted his head.

"What?" Airisu asked. "What do you mean? His chakra was detected!"

"He is lacking a motive…" the Daimyo answered.

"He _threatened_ my children!"

"I did not!" Naruto chimed in.

"Oh, yes you did! Half the village heard you tell me that I wouldn't be calm if something happened to my children!"

"You _kidnapped _Boruto!" Naruto retorted. "I wasn't threatening your children!"

"I didn't kidnap Boruto. He was merely helping my son train!"

Naruto resisted the urge to stand. Getting angry here would only help the Hyuuga's case. It was the Fire Daimyo who stood instead. "It has been decided by a panel of elders and Jounin that Naruto is innocent of the charges you have put against him. Of course we will not stop until Danchi's murderer is put to justice…"

"Justice?" Airisu snapped. "You know nothing of justice! Just because this man is a war hero doesn't mean he should get away with murder!"

"I didn't—"Naruto started, but cut off with a glare from the Daimyo.

She turned to the Hyuuga elders. "I understand that you are upset…" she said. "But it would be best if you and your members leave now…"

"I will not leave until-"

"Stop!" Hanabi shouted suddenly, grabbed her husband's arm. "Just stop! Naruto-sama wouldn't hurt anyone! Ruining his life won't bring Danchi back…! Please… Just stop…"

Airisu stared down at his young wife for several moments, then sighed and embraced her as she cried into his chest. The elders nodded. "Thank you for considering the manner, Daimyo-sama…" one of them said with a bow. "We will all rest easy tonight knowing that our Hokage has been proven innocent…" He turned to the couple and stroked Hanabi's hair. "Come… We will visit Danchi's grave and tell him the news…"

Hanabi nodded slowly and allowed herself to be led out. She seemed dazed, as she had since Danchi's death… Her outburst was the first moment of clarity the poor woman had had in days. Naruto watched them leave sadly, then turned to the Fire Daimyo. "Is my status as savior really what drove your choice…?" he asked once they were gone.

"Yes… and no…" she answered quietly. "There would be much more civil unrest if you had been convicted, due to your status… However, everyone I spoke to said that you had stood in front of an army to protect Obito when he was weakened… Or you did not kill Nagato even after he had slaughtered so many… Everyone I spoke to spoke of your mercy, especially towards your enemies… I could not believe that the boy they spoke of would have grown up to murder an innocent child, even if you believed your own son was in danger…"

"But… all the evidence…"

"It can all be fabricated," she reasoned. "We will search deeper into the evidence to find out if we can trace it back…"

"Thank you…" Naruto whispered.

"You are most welcome… And as much as I'd love to return to paperwork, I believe that I am needed here. Besides, I'd love to see the Chuunin Exams… If you'll have me."

"Of course…" Naruto said with a smile. "We will set you up in the finest inn in Konoha!"

He directed some of his guard to set her up in a room at the expense of the Hokage and then he sat in his chair. He spun it to look out at his village and smiled. Perhaps this murder would calm the Hyuuga… they would see that they shouldn't be stirring up trouble.

"Um…" a small voice whimpered. Naruto froze and stayed with his chair facing away from the entrance. "Fire Daimyo-sama… Could I… see my daddy…?" Naruto smiled. Himawari must have asked that many times before now. He swiveled the chair around and the young girl gasped. "Daddy!" she exclaimed. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "You're back!"

"I am!" Naruto said happily, holding the child tightly. "Any missions today?"

"Yep! Tenten-sensei is going to take us to the training fields to watch other teams from other villages train! And maybe they'll let us join!"

"Well, that sounds exciting!" Naruto said. "When you get home, we're all going to have to get together! It feels like it's been too long since I've seen you!"

"It has!" Himawari whimpered. Naruto nodded and she jumped from his arms to go get dressed.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said from the doorway. "What did they decide…?"

"Innocent… for now…" Hinata sighed deeply and walked over to him, shutting the door behind her. She stood in front of him and smiled. Naruto grabbed her arms. "What are you doing today?"

"Training," Hinata said. "The exams start tomorrow…"

"Written portion first?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and all three of them will pass _without_ cheating."

"I didn't cheat…" Naruto reminded her.

Hinata leaned over him and stared into his eyes. "But you could have…" she teased. Naruto looked up at his wife and a wide smile spread across his face. Sometimes he couldn't believe that _he_ had a family to call his own, and in moments like this, he felt almost giddy at the thought that he could stare up at his _wife_ and think about their children. "What?" Hinata asked, confused by the man's seemingly drunken smile. Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. She yelped and looked up at him now. "Not now, Naruto-kun," she chided. "I have to meet my team in thirty minutes…"

Naruto hugged her tightly and then kissed her until her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Don't worry…" he whispered as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and then wrapped the lock around his finger. "As I recall, I had a teacher who was always late… and look where I am now…"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in his office with Kakashi and Yamato. Sai was making sure there were enough security for the arena where he would hold the opening ceremonies and then the students would go on to their written exams. "Do we have someone…?" he asked.<p>

Kakashi nodded. "Yes…"

Naruto sighed and clenched his fists. He didn't want to be anywhere near this problem today… He wanted to be getting his son ready for the exams… instead, Hinata was downstairs making sure the boy was prepared and he wouldn't even see Boruto before the written portion. "Bring him in…" he muttered.

"Her…" Yamato corrected. He poked his head out of the office and motioned for their spy. Naruto was expecting at least a Chuunin, but the girl who stood before him was not even a Chuunin.

"Ansho…?" Naruto asked, looking at his niece. "No. Whoever told you to do this was mistaken…"

"No one did… I came here on my own…" the young girl said quietly. Naruto looked down at her. She wasn't Itachi… She wasn't a prodigy… at least not that he knew… She wasn't dumb or inept, but he wasn't sure about her abilities.

"I won't use children…"

"Please…" the girl begged. "My brother is dead! If this can help me find out who did it…"

"Do you have reason to believe that the Hyuuga were involved…?" Yamato asked.

"Well… no…" Ansho confessed. "But… You need a spy… With Danchi-kun… gone, I am the sole heir…"

Naruto continued to stare at the young child before him. She was hardly ten years old… When Boruto was her age, he was playing pranks on other villagers and dragging his classmates into his wild schemes… This girl was now facing a life like her mother's… locked into the Hyuuga clan to learn their special techniques, and to become a diplomat… And now she was here, volunteering to betray her own clan… _I had wished these days were over… _Naruto thought sadly.

"She has a point," Kakashi said. "If there is a plan, they would need her alive, being the only heir…"

"But if they found out…"

"They won't!" Ansho assured her uncle. She dropped to her knees and put her forehead on the ground before him. "Please, Naruto-sama…! I want to give my life to the village!"

Naruto bit his lip. Hinata would kill him is she found out… but there was nothing else he could do… If he refused, she might become angry and then she would tell the elders of their attempts to get a spy in the Hyuuga clan… any Hyuuga that associated with him or the ANBU would instantly be in danger. "Very well…" Naruto said hesitantly. "You will be working with the ANBU, and you will report to an informant once a week. If you feel that you are in danger, then you will seek refuge here or in the ANBU compound immediately… If you feel there is information that must be addressed immediately, then you will come here as well. I will always have time… Is that understood?"

"Yes! Thank you, Hokage-sama!" The girl stood and bowed. Yamato led the girl away to prepare her for her mission and Naruto sunk into his chair.

_Be careful… _he thought.

"She was the best option…"

"Don't try to make me feel better, Kakashi…" Naruto grumbled.

"I won't… but don't feel bad, Naruto-san…"

"How can I look at Hanabi if anything happens to Ansho…? Her son is dead… I don't think she can handle losing her daughter as well…"

"That's why we're putting a stop to this… Danchi was probably murdered for some political movement or anyone who doesn't appreciate what they are doing…"

Naruto nodded. "I don't want to lose anyone else to this… And what about the Tsuchi?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "Nothing from the informant and no activity…"

Naruto sighed and stood. "Let's go get these exams started. Are you worried about Obito and Rin?"

"Not in the slightest," Kakashi said. "I'm worried about whoever is unfortunate enough to go up against them."

"Sorry I made you be here instead of seeing them off…"

Kakashi shook his head. "This is more important… Besides, those two will pass the written portion with flying colors! Then I'll take them out to lunch before the next portion!"

Naruto smiled. Since the Autumn Festival was happening the same time as the exams, the traditional survival segment that took place in the Forest of Death had been turned into a different segment all together to allow people to watch the matches. There would be team trials that took place around and outside the village where each three man cell fought another cell. The winning teams would then be split up and then the individual trials would begin with two rounds, with the winners of each being put into a tournament bracket. Naruto hoped that he would be able to watch Team Seven's and Kakashi's children's matches without having to resort to a shadow clone.

Naruto said good-bye to Kakashi and then started for the main arena that would be the place where the individual trails could be watched the next day. He started through the crowded streets, greeting any and all who spoke to him. Everyone seemed in good spirits that morning despite the recent trouble in the village.

Naruto stopped when he spotted Sakura. She was holding on to Sarada's hand while Sasuke knelt before his daughter, seemingly giving her advice for the arena. Naruto took a deep breath and walked up. "Good luck, Sarada-chan!" he said with a smile.

"Don't talk to her," Sasuke snapped. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke…? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto shook his head when Sakura turned to him for answers. He walked away and was stopped a minute later when Sasuke grabbed his arm, digging his fingernails into the man's flesh. "Watch yourself…" he hissed.

"You watch yourself," Naruto snapped, annoyed, taking the warning as a threat. He tried to pull his arm away, but Sasuke merely tightened his grip. Naruto winced.

"I'm serious, Naruto…"

Naruto looked at his friend's face, trying to find any sort of anger in it… What he did find was shocking. Sasuke looked almost frightened… "Sasuke…?" The Uchiha shook his head and shoved Naruto away. "Sasuke!" Naruto called again, but the man vanished within the crowd. Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning and starting for the arena.

The opening ceremonies were pretty ridiculous, he thought… the students wouldn't even be there… they would already be in the testing room. Naruto grabbed his arm where Sasuke had broken his skin with his nails. It was already healed, but the pain lingered long after the wounds had closed. Naruto noticed that he was shaking. If something could shake Sasuke up that much, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know what his friend meant…

_He's probably trying to scare me… _Naruto assured himself. Nothing scared Sasuke… not anymore. They both were practically gods among men, even without the Sage's gifts, they could take on the entirety of the Ninja Nations… Naruto looked at his bandaged hand and balled it into a fist. They both had very glaring weaknesses… their children…

Naruto shook his head as he approached the entrance to the arena. "Iruka!" he exclaimed, happy to see a friendly face.

"You ready?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah! It's just public speaking!" Naruto tried to push his encounter with Sasuke out of his mind. There was nothing he could do right this moment. _I'll just have to find Sasuke later where we can talk alone… _he decided.

"Well, then! Let's go, Naruto-kun!" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and put on the hat he had around his neck. He stepped out into the arena and smiled as the applause from the audience came through. It was easy to forget all the troubles the village was having when there was such a festive atmosphere. Naruto waited until the crowd quieted before removing his hat.

"Welcome, honored guests, to Konoha!"

_Author's notes: Yay! My Chuunin exams kind of corresponds with the Chuunin exam filler arc in the anime! I win! Oh, and Sasuke's a jerk! I'm wondering if you guys wanted to see more of him… Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6: Trails

_Author's Note: Stuff is about to go down in Konoha! Bad stuff… REALLY bad stuff… _

_Chapter Six: Trials _

"Daddy!" Boruto called. He ran to his father and hugged him tightly. "I passed the written portion!" he exclaimed. "Where's mommy and Himawari? I wanna tell them!"

Naruto patted the boy's back. "Congrats!" he said. "And your mom is probably with her own team!" He looked up to see Konohamaru. "I hear that Team Seven passed." He smiled at Haku and Sarada. "Did you have to cheat?"

"I didn't," Sarada announced proudly.

"Neither did I…" Haku grumbled.

"I did…" Boruto muttered sheepishly.

"That's okay! I'll have to tell you what happened during _my_ exams!" Naruto said with a nod. Boruto groaned. "What? Are you sick of that story?"

"Yeah, yeah! Mommy let you cheat off her exam!"

"But I didn't take her answers," Naruto reminded him. "Who did you cheat off of?"

"I dunno… someone from the Sand Village…"

At the mention of the Sand Village, Naruto smiled. Gaara would be there for the final round and he was excited to see his friend again. "You should have cheated off of Shikadai…" Naruto said.

"I wanted to… but I couldn't find him…"

"That's okay! When is your team's match-up?"

"At noon!" Boruto answered.

"We're going to go check out the area where our fight will be," Konohamaru said. "It's in Training Field Three. Will you be there?"

Naruto nodded. "Good luck, you three. And thank you, Konohamaru!" The man nodded and ushered the team away so Naruto could mingle with the people and look at all the stands that had been set up for the festival. He had hoped to find Sasuke to get some answers, but locating him in this crowd would be hard, even with his shadow clones… Besides, he had to get to his son's match… and find Hinata to see how her team did…

"Sensei!" Naruto called when he finally spotted Kakashi in the mess. "Hey! Did you hear how Hinata's team did?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yep! They're moving on!"

"That's great!" Naruto said with a smile. "What time?"

"One…"

Naruto sighed. "Boruto's match is at noon… I don't know if he'll be finished before then… Mind if I send a shadow clone to watch?"

"They aren't your children, Naruto… Do what you have to."

Naruto smiled. "Have you seen Sasuke…?"

"No… but I imagine he'd be there to watch Sarada's match, so you'll probably see him there."

"True… Well, good luck, Kakashi! I'll try to get at least a clone to their match!" He waved and then ran off into the street to continue his walk around. After meeting up with Sai to check on security and finding out that they had not found any suspicious activity, Naruto started for the training field to watch Boruto's match.

The training fields were all set up like survival arenas with large obstacles and other environmental factors that kept the students from fighting completely in the open. Most of the match would not be seen by the spectators, but Naruto was sure that most of them didn't mind. It was the thought that counted. Naruto took a seat at the top of the bleacher-like seats.

There was a loud cheering when the teams were introduced. Team Seven was facing off with a team from the Cloud Village. Naruto spotted who must be the team's sensei as she stood nervously. Naruto leaned against the railing as the fight started. The teams scattered.

As Naruto watched the survival trial, he noticed that one of the members of the Cloud Village's team was a tracking ninja. His interest peaked since Boruto was also a tracking ninja and he was interested in watching them face off… But as he watched, he began to realize that the tracking ninja seemed to be getting confused. "Hmm…"

Naruto created a clone to take his place and he slipped off of the stands. He snuck into the area without being seen and disguised his chakra so the students could not detect him. He knew Sarada and Boruto's jutsu well… but he wasn't as familiar with Haku's… the boy was always quiet and Konohamaru usually never had answers when Naruto asked what he thought Haku's specialty was…

Naruto moved into a tree above the young shinobi to watch him work. Boruto and Sarada were keeping watch while Haku created three shadow clones, each resembling a teammate. _Not bad… _Naruto thought. The replicas were perfect… but he suddenly became disturbed. They were _too_ perfect… and he could feel their chakra, which matched their human counterparts perfectly.

Naruto gripped the tree tightly as he watched Haku take a burn wound on his arm and replicate it on a clone's face to make it look injured. _He can copy… Wounds… and chakra… _Naruto suddenly had a horrible feeling that the child could also copy a scent… which would explain why they found no scent on the fox's body on his doorstep. Of course he was only mimicking these on Shadow clones, which were blank canvases… But a more experienced ninja could probably do that with living people… _Or corpses… _Naruto thought as his stomach turned to ice.

Naruto quickly got back to his seat with his head spinning. Who were Haku's parents…? Or his guardians? Or even mentor… Was this a skill, or a kekkei genkai? Or was this just something Haku could do…? Naruto quickly shoved that thought away. He just saw the boy do it, but not on flesh and bones… He knew he had to talk to Sai or Yamato about his theory, and then to Konohamaru about Haku's parents… He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Boruto…" he muttered. He was gone before he noticed that his son was watching him leave…

Naruto moved through the crowd. _I should have left a clone… _he thought. _Boruto won't be happy when he notices that I've left… _But what else could he do? This was more important than his son's match, as much as he hated to admit that… Naruto clenched his fists, but sighed with relief when he spotted Sai at the entrance to the arena. "Sai! We need a meeting as soon as you can with Yamato and Konohamaru… and try to find Shikamaru while you're at it, please…"

Sai nodded before vanishing without a sound. Naruto waited several moments before he too vanished, this time heading for his mansion, but when he arrived, it wasn't Sai, Shikamaru or Yamato waiting for him… It was Sasuke. "I thought you'd be watching Boruto's match," the Uchiha said.

"Yeah, well… something came up…" Naruto muttered. "Will you tell me what's going now…?"

Sasuke nodded slightly, then motioned Naruto to follow him inside. Naruto did and found himself being led deep down below the surface where the jail cells were kept. Once they were down below, Sasuke quickly made sure they hadn't been followed and he locked the main door, putting a seal on it so no one could listen either.

"Are all these precautions really needed…?" Naruto asked, but his question was never answered. Suddenly he was against the stone wall behind him. For a moment he was stunned. All the air had left his lungs, leaving him gasping, but Sasuke had his elbow in the Hokage's throat. Naruto struggled for a moment, unwilling to do anything to harm the Uchiha unless he was certain that his life was in danger. "Sas-…" Naruto gasped. He reached for a kunai, but it was knocked out of his hands.

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped. Naruto wanted to bring out the fox's chakra and put an end to this, but if Sasuke was truly serious, their fight could easily cause many deaths in the village before one of them subdued the other.

Naruto could see the edges of his vision fading, but before he passed out, Sasuke released him. The Hokage slid down onto the ground, coughing and gasping violently. "Idiot…" Sasuke muttered.

"What… is the matter… with you?!" Naruto gasped.

"You!" Sasuke snapped. "You have to fight back!"

Naruto blinked. "What…?" He messaged his throat as he stared up at the Uchiha.

"You can't just let things like that happen!"

"I would have fought back against anyone else!" Naruto defended. Was this whole ordeal so Sasuke could teach him to stand up for himself? He appreciated the concern, but this was a little much. "What's gotten in to you…? What's happening?"

"I… don't know…" Sasuke admitted. "I thought I had gotten in… but they don't trust me…"

"Who…? The Hyuuga?"

"No… The Tsuchi…"

"What? Sasuke!"

The Uchiha shook his head. "They're planning something, Naruto… Something big… But they found out that I was a double agent… I thought if I severed my ties with you for a while, they would calm down, but they still haven't let me back in…"

"So… you lured me down here to choke me so you would see if I was willing to defend myself…?" Naruto asked, not following the man's story. "And what are they planning? And when?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke snapped.

"We will double the guards for the arena then," Naruto said with a nod. "Did you happen to notice if any of them were part of the ANBU?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm pretty sure none of them were," he answered. "I never saw their faces, and their chakra signals had been blocked for meetings…"

Naruto nodded. He watched Sasuke head for the door. "Hey, Sasuke… Next time you want to teach me a lesson… just talk, okay…?" he said as he rubbed his throat.

Sasuke shook his head and left without answering. Naruto went upstairs to give the orders to Sai that they were to double the guards and comb every inch of the arena.

"Yes, Naruto-sama…" Sai said with a bow.

"Now," Naruto said once he explained why they had to double the guards, "I need to speak with you all about my son's teammate, Haku…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he <em>left<em>" Boruto snapped as he kicked a rock. He was walking home after his team had been announced the winners. "'It was an emergency, Boruto-kun' he'll say…" the child groaned. He used a low=pitched voice to mimic his father's tone. "'I had no other choice! The village needed me!' he'll try to reason! Well, forget the village!" Boruto clenched his fists. He didn't mean it… deep down he knew his father was a very busy man, and he tried his best to balance being Hokage _and_ being a father…

But it was times like this that Boruto resented his father, the title of Hokage and the village they all protected. Boruto went straight home. At least there he could lock himself in his room and not have to talk to anyone… But just as he stepped inside, he noticed that Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Yamato were all there. "Boruto!" Naruto called happily. "How did your match go?"

"We won… Not that you care…"

Naruto blinked. "Of course I care…! Something… came up… is all…"

"Of course something came up! Something _always_ comes up!"

Naruto turned to his advisors… "It might be best if you left…"

"Why?" Boruto snapped. "You don't want them to know how much you _fail_ as a father!"

"Boruto-kun…" Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"No you aren't!" Boruto snapped. He knew he was being unreasonable… but this was something he had been preparing for months… and his father couldn't even take a couple hours of his life to watch him.

"Boruto… please…" Naruto reached out to put a hand on his son's shoulder, but Boruto pulled away. "Boruto…"

"Why did you even _have_ kids?" the child questioned. "The village is your family, isn't it?" Boruto looked at his father… How could he hurt his dad like he had hurt him…? He remembered the many tales he had been told throughout his life about his father and the village… and some were not as happy as others… and while he never fully understood why the village hated his father when he was young, he knew it was still a sensitive spot… He just didn't know _how_ sensitive… "If this is how you treat your family, no wonder you were alone as a child!"

Boruto didn't see the hand that struck him across the face. He didn't even feel the initial hit at first… All he knew was that one second he was standing and the next, he was on the floor, holding his face. He was shocked… Naruto had _never_ hit either of them… At least not like that. Boruto suffered his fair share of bonks to the head, but he had never been slapped by his father like that. Boruto looked up at Naruto, who was staring down at him with horror in his eyes. Kakashi had his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Yamato hand his hand on the hilt of a Kunai.

"Boruto… I…" Naruto stuttered as he reached down towards his son. Boruto moved away and got to his feet. When Naruto tried to touch him again, the boy pulled away violently.

"Don't touch me!" the boy snapped.

"Boruto… I'm sorry…"

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" That stunned Naruto enough that the child could flee upstairs. Boruto slammed the door to his bedroom behind him and locked it before jumping into his bed. His face stung, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as the look in his father's eyes when he heard that his son hated him…

* * *

><p>Sai was in charge of getting the ANBU teams ready for that morning. It was around four in the morning, a couple hours before daybreak. The man slid out of bed, silent as a cat. He went to his son's room first, opening the door to check on the boy. Inojin was sound asleep, prepared for their matches later. Sai made a note to make sure he was assigned in a place where he could watch his son.<p>

Without making a sound, the ANBU captain vanished into the night to meet the guard. When he arrived at the compound, it was deathly silent… which was odd, considering they always had teams coming in and out during the Chuunin exams… Sai didn't like where this was going… He started for the main house of the compound where the ANBU received their missions… He had told them the night before that he would be there at this time… someone should be there…

But when he opened the door, he found that there was no one there… "Hello…?" he called, but there was no answer. Sai reached for the tanto that was strapped to his back before continuing into the building. All was quiet… Sai opened another door that led into the back of the building and gasped. Two bodies lay sprawled on the ground, their fresh blood pooling around them.

Sai spun and unsheathed his sword. He was quick to get his back to the wall so that no one could sneak up on him. _What's going on…? _He thought. It was still too quiet and he didn't like it. He stepped forward, trying to keep his eyes and ears out for anything…

But he didn't even feel the attack when it came... he was out before he even hit the ground…

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't sleep that night… He couldn't believe that he had hit Boruto… and he couldn't believe that his son had said he hated him… The sun was just rising and Naruto chose to slip out before anyone in the house was awake… He had to meet Sai at the arena anyway to get their report…<p>

Naruto walked silently through the mostly deserted streets of the village. _I'll… make it up to him… somehow… _he thought. He had to make this right… at the very least, he couldn't fail as a father… _He's a teenager, _Naruto reasoned. He would have many falling outs with Boruto before the boy was fully grown…

While his thoughts didn't comfort him, Naruto still stood tall when he made it to the arena. There he was joined by three ANBU. They bowed respectfully. "Where is Sai…?" Naruto asked.

"He is busy," the first answered. "He sent us to tell you that everything has been searched and no one will enter this area without first being searched…"

"Good… but I'd really like to speak with Sai," Naruto said. With everything that was happening in the village, he wanted his information directly from the ones he knew he could trust.

"We will find him, then, Hokage-sama…" The three vanished without a sound and Naruto walked onto the field. Though this was not the same arena he had fought Neji, the memories flooded back… It was the first time he had really stood in front of the village and they hadn't looked at him with anger and hatred… Naruto wanted Boruto to have a similar memory associated with this place.

"I'll make it up to him…" he repeated.

"I thought I might find you here…"

Naruto turned and smiled. "Hey, Iruka-sensei…" he greeted.

"It's a good day for an exam, huh?"

"I hope so…" Naruto wanted to tell his teacher what he had done… or what was going on behind the scenes that they were so desperately trying to cover up… but how could he…? How could he start…?

"You know… back then… I didn't pass you because I knew you had potential that needed to be realized," Iruka said, trying to break the silence.

Naruto smiled. "Really…? I thought it was because you hated me…"

"How could I hate you?" Iruka teased. "You were just the most annoying student I ever had to deal with…"

"Yeah, well, now your annoying student is Hokage… _and_ a father!"

"And he's great at both." Iruka said.

Naruto bowed his head. "I don't feel like I'm doing a great job with either one…"

"Did you and Boruto have a fight?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. "You two wouldn't love each other without a fight here and there… You see yourself in him, and you try too hard to protect him, Naruto…"

"I don't want him to ever feel what I had to feel as a child," Naruto defended.

"And he won't… _because_ he has you! He doesn't have _just_ a stone carving to look at and love… or hate… You're giving him a better life than you had just by being there for him… to love, to hate… or argue with or hug… Naruto… I wasn't there for you like I should have been when you were a child…"

"That's not true!" Naruto protested. "If it weren't for you… I might have listened to Mizuki all those years ago… I might have ended up like Obito… You all saved me… And I just want to repay that somehow."

Iruka patted Naruto on the back and smiled. "You repay me every day. Stop being so hard on yourself, Naruto. Everyone makes mistakes."

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei…"

"You are most welcome, Naruto! Now… After all this settles down, how about I take you out for ramen, huh? Just like old times!"

Naruto laughed. "You always knew how to cheer me up!"

"You aren't that hard to cheer up, Naruto-kun…" Iruka teased. Something caught his eye and he looked up. "Well… Looks like your team is here." Iruka motioned to the team of ANBU returning.

Naruto sighed. "Back to reality…" he grumbled. He turned to his ANBU as they bowed. "Sai isn't with you," Naruto noted. But this time someone else was. The boy removed his mask. "Kai…?"

"Yes, sir. Sai-san understood your concerns, but he truly is busy at the compound… I told him that you and I spoke, and you might feel comfortable getting the report from me…" The boy handed the letter to Naruto, who took it gently. It was Sai's handwriting and his scrolls, all telling Naruto that everything had been cleared and ready for the exams. "Thank you," Naruto said. "You are all dismissed."

Naruto stood as people began filing in and taking their seats. When the arena started getting too full, the Hokage went back to the entrance to keep out of sight. He had a speech prepared this time, but he would make sure to keep it quick… Everyone was here to see their villagers fight, not to hear the Hokage speak.

When the children began arriving, Naruto looked around for Boruto… He wanted to at least wish the poor child good luck, but he was nowhere to be found. "Sarada! Have you seen Boruto…?"

"No… Sorry…" the girl answered. "I figured he had come here with you…"

"No… Thanks, though… What about Haku…?"

"He's not here either, Hokage-sama…" Sarada answered. "But neither one of them would miss their match, right?"

"No, I doubt it!" Naruto said, trying to smile so he wouldn't frighten the girl. Finally, his son entered the holding area. "Boruto!" Naruto called, but the child went right over to Sarada to speak with her, followed quickly by Haku. "Boruto…"

_I'll talk to him after the speech… _Naruto thought.

"Alright," Iruka called. "It's time to go out."

The kids all lined up with their teammates to be led out. Naruto took his place in the front and put on a smile. He could at least try to look happy for everyone. As the progression stepped out, applause erupted from the arena. Naruto's smile became more genuine. He could imagine that most of the kids behind him were not used to being the center of such attention.

Naruto led the group until they stood in the center of the arena where a platform was set up with a microphone. Naruto stepped up. "The Chuunin Exams are a time-honored tradition in our great nations!" he began. "It is not only a time for the villages to showcase their finest students, it is also a time to relish in the hope of a bright future! These young shinobi behind me hold the future in their hands!"

The cheers and applause grew louder. Naruto waited until they died down before continuing. "We come together in this time of peace and prosperity for the Ninja Nations to not only partake in this festival, but to remind ourselves why we now live in peace! Years ago I stood here with my own peers, who would all grow up to give their lives to their villages and who all fought to achieve the world we live in today! These fine Shinobi have a hard task before them, but as my generation surpassed the previous, this generation shall surpass the ones before them!" Again the arena broke into loud cheers. Naruto resisted the urge to look behind him. He had hoped that Boruto knew that message was for him as well.

Something moved in the corner of Naruto's eye and he turned slightly. One of the black hooded ANBU were moving from their position. Naruto tracked his progress to the closest ANBU… He never lost his smile and played off his silence as just waiting for the crowd's excitement to die down some before continuing. Naruto was just about to move when the ANBU returned to their positions.

"Now!" Naruto continued. "The moment you've all been waiting for! The first match of the day is-…"

The words never came. Naruto realized a second too late what the ANBU were doing… Naruto spun to face the children just in time for the world to fall apart around him…

_Author's note: Who needs an update schedule…? A lot happened in this chapter… but it's actually one of my shortest… odd… Anyway… cliffhanger! _


	7. Chapter 7: Hell

_Author's Note: So… I pumped this chapter out pretty quick! Which means the next update will be slower… Hope that's okay! Thanks for reading!_

_Chapter Seven: Hell_

For what seemed like eternity, Naruto stared up towards the sky… It was only visible when the layers of smoke and dust allowed holes or were thin enough to see through. When a hole passed over his field of vision, he could see the same bright blue it had been every sunny morning… In those moments, it almost seemed normal…

Sounds were coming from all around him, but it all sounded like they were underwater. He heard screams and cries, but none of it sounded real… It sounded tinny, like an old, worn out television set, or a walkie-talkie that was running out of batteries… The noises would fade in and out like the blue sky.

He couldn't move… every inch of his body burned… but he hardly felt it. All he felt was the feeling of being heavy. The pain was dull, like an old, healing injury. He could hear his heart beat, pounding in his head. With each slow beat of his heart, the pain pulsed. Air would not stay in his lungs and he would be struggling to breathe if he cared enough to try. As the pulses of pain slowed, he started to wonder why the smoke was blocking his view of the sky. It was apathetic to their problems… calm, and peaceful…

Naruto heard someone call his name... He wanted whoever it was to leave him alone. Time was slowing and each time he heard his name being called, it sounded long and low… as if the person calling didn't care if they found him or not. It sounded lackluster. Naruto wanted to lift his arm to wave it, but the bandaged limb was gone and the remaining stump oozed blood at the same, sluggish pace that his brain was processing information.

The voice called again, more urgent this time… Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came… However, the voice responded.

_Naruto…_ it called, sounding less distant with each syllable._ Get up… Move!_ It shouted. Naruto wanted to tell the voice to shut up. No one was there… no one was coming… Naruto let out a dry, humorless chuckle… They were probably all dead… _Naruto! _

Suddenly Naruto's world sped up. The screams that had sounded so distant were, in reality, right beside him. The jolt of the fox finally awakening had sent chakra through his body like a shock of pure adrenaline. Naruto sat up, ignoring the pain that it caused, and looked around at the pure carnage around him. The explosions had been devastating. The entire arena was in ruin. Naruto grabbed his head, but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened or where the blasts had come from… but it was obvious he had been close to one of the blasts because he was sitting in a sizable sinkhole.

_The kids! _Naruto thought. He stumbled to his feet. Pain shot through his body and each movement was like a hundred kunai being pushed into each limb. Naruto struggled through the rubble. "Boruto!" he called. He knew he should care about the other children… but he didn't. Right now the only thing that mattered was finding his son. The area that the kids had been standing was gone. It seemed that land mines had been placed through the entire field. It was littered with the same holes that Naruto had climbed out of.

Naruto fell to his knees beside some of the rubble and started digging with his one good hand. His whole body shook with both pain, fear, and shock. "Boruto!" he called again, more desperately. He hand touched skin and he grabbed it. It was female and for a moment, Naruto considered leaving it… But he couldn't… He dug around until he unearthed the young Uchiha. "Sarada…" She was breathing, but unconscious. Naruto unearthed her enough to alleviate any pressure she might be under before moving on.

Naruto's movements became desperate. He dug until his fingers were skinned. No one came to help… he wasn't even sure there was anyone around too help… By the time Naruto finally unearthed his son, he was shaking like a leaf and tears and blood soaked his face. His hand shook so much that he could not even find a pulse. "N-no…!" he shouted. "I need a medic!" He tried to dig around the boy and tried to get him free, but exhaustion was taking him. Naruto shook his head and continued digging.

He didn't even notice that he was screaming.

Rough hands grabbed him and pulled him away from his work. Before he could protest, an oxygen mask was being placed on his face. Naruto struggled against it, but everything was falling apart all at once… his sleepless night before… the broken bones that he had been ignoring… the wounds that Kurama was desperately trying to heal… His bloodied and broken hand… the shaking that was turning into convulsions that would not stop… the fear of losing everything…

Naruto finally collapsed. He was back on his back, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and wild while he tried desperately to reach his son. A gentle hand touched his forehead. "Shh…" Sakura whispered.

"No…" Naruto protested weakly, but the darkness called louder… He looked up and stared at his old teammate before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he vanished into the void.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was void of color when Naruto finally opened his eyes. Most of the pain was gone by that point, either by drugs or Kurama. Naruto sat up and looked around. It was around noon… <em>Hopefully the same day… <em>he thought. He couldn't imagine that he had been hurt enough to be about for over a day. He carefully removed the IV that was hook up to his arm and got, unsteadily, to his feet. He hardly remembered the moments before he had passed out… but he did remember that he needed to find his son.

Naruto stumbled to the door and reached for the knob just as it opened. "Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura snapped. "Get back in bed!"

"Boruto…?" Naruto asked without even looking up.

Sakura sighed. "I guess you won't settle until you see him…?"

Hope flared in Naruto's chest. "He's okay, then?" Sakura didn't answer. The hope died with his silence. "Where is he…? And Hinata, and Himawari?"

"They're both fine," Sakura assured Naruto. "They weren't near any of the major explosions… Just a few scratches."

Naruto nodded. Relief almost made him collapse again. "What is the causality count…?"

"They're still working on that…" Sakura muttered. "But… you shouldn't be worrying about that now, Naruto! You need to rest!"

"I need to see my family!" Naruto snapped. He pushed Sakura out of the way and stumbled out into the hallway, only to be grabbed from behind and forced into a wheelchair. "I'm fine!" he protested.

"Of course you are… but you don't know where your family is… So you need me to take you there, and the only way I'm taking you there is in a wheelchair… Now shut up and stop complaining." Naruto did as he was told. As they wheeled through the hospital, he noticed the beds the lined the halls.

"Why are they out here?"

"There's no room…" Sakura answered.

"And you gave me my own room?" Naruto snapped. "There are people who need your attention more than I do! Just tell me what room they are in!" Sakura didn't speak again, much to Naruto's annoyance. "How's Sarada…?"

"She woke up not long ago…" Sakura answered quietly. "Major injuries… but I'm sure she'll be okay…"

"I need a new arm…"

"We're working on that…" Sakura said.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome…" She stopped at a room and opened the door. Naruto stumbled out of his chair.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. She hurried to her husband and embraced him tightly, but not enough to hurt him… not that he would have cared. The tears started again, this time with relief. She was okay, at least.

"Himawari…?" he asked.

Hinata pulled away and pointed to the girl as she slept on a cot. Naruto smiled. "We're fine, Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

Naruto nodded and bit his lip… Behind his wife in the hospital bed was their son. Naruto stepped passed Hinata and towards the bed. "Boruto…" he whispered. The child looked like he had been through hell and back. He had burns covering most of his body. His arm was in a cast, and one eye was covered with a bandaged… Naruto could hardly stand to even look at the boy, but he forced himself to stare down at the carnage he had caused. "I'm sorry…" he choked.

"This isn't your fault…" Hinata tried to assure him.

"Yes it is! I was too concerned with making everything _seem_ fine… The signs were all there… I just ignored them…" Naruto sat on the bed. He wanted to stroke his son's hair, but his hand was bandaged and wrapped to the point that he couldn't move it. "Will he be okay…?"

"He'll lose the eye," Hinata answered quietly. Naruto shook his head. He had, at one point, been able to heal with a single touch. The power was gone now, lost after the war… It had been short-lived, but he would have given his life to have it again one last time. "They aren't sure… when he'll wake up…"

"You mean if…" Naruto said quietly. He heard Hinata squeak, but he didn't look at her. How could he…?

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered from the doorway. "Iruka… would like to see you…"

"Tell him I'm busy… I'll talk to him later…"

"Naruto… There's not…" her voice cracked and Naruto's heart stopped.

Naruto stood off the bed and turned to Sakura. She was crying. He turned to Hinata and she nodded. Naruto didn't even bother with the wheelchair. He ran down the hallway with Sakura on his heels. She passed him so she could show him where his teacher was.

Naruto stopped when they reached the room and he stood in the doorway. He couldn't breathe… "Iruka…" he whimpered, stumbling towards the bed. There were doctors, but they weren't doing anything. He looked down at the man, shaking violently. Iruka's face was burned almost completely on one side where he had laid in a fire.

"H-hey… kid…" Iruka whispered weakly.

"Hey…" Naruto said. "D-don't worry… you'll get through this…"

"Not this time…" Iruka answered. "My spine was crushed in the cave-in, Naruto…" He coughed. Naruto bit his lip and tried not to cry. "Shh…" Iruka said shakily. He reached up and wiped the tears from Naruto's cheek. "There's… no need for that… okay?" Naruto shook his head and grabbed the man's hand. "It's okay… I'm okay… I'm ready…"

"Stop that!" Naruto snapped. "You're going to be fine!"

"No… _You_ are going to be fine…" Iruka corrected. "Thank you, Naruto… You… saved me… Thank you for letting me in… and letting me know you…" Iruka smiled. "It'll be okay… little brother…" The hand went limp and the man released a soft sigh, never to move again.

"Sensei…?" Naruto gasped. "Iruka-sensei!" He shook the man's shoulder. "Sensei!"

"Naruto…"

"Do something!" Naruto yelled at the doctors, but none of them moved. He turned to Sakura. "Why aren't you helping him? He needs help! Why are you just standing there?!"

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered, trying to step towards him.

"Get out! All of you!" Naruto shouted. The room was quickly evacuated. Naruto dropped to his knees and held his stomach with his bandaged hand as he put his forehead to the ground. "_Damn it!" _he screamed. He wanted to vomit, but there was nothing but bile in his stomach, which only made the cramps from crying worse.

He eventually moved to a chair and sat, silent as death, as nurses came in. Usually he would have had all the time he needed to grieve, but they needed the room… but no one dared even address him. Naruto watched them as they cleaned the man's wounds. It seemed silly to him, but he didn't bother. His eyes moved across Iruka's body. He had many crush wounds and burns, but Naruto didn't see any of that… all he saw was a corpse… a cold cadaver that meant nothing to anyone anymore…

When they moved the body out of the room, Naruto didn't move. He wasn't even sure why he should… "N-Naruto-sama…" a young nurse whispered. "We… need to bring some wounded in here…"

"Okay… I need a minute…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes sir… of course." She left without another sound and Naruto stood to approach the empty bed. He put his hand on the bed and the tears started again.

"I'm sorry… I failed you all…" he whispered through the tears.

"Not… so easy… is it… Naruto-_sama."_

Naruto's head snapped up. He hadn't noticed the person when they came. "Airisu…" he growled. "What are you doing here…?"

Airisu smirked. "Just here to check on you," he said with a laugh. "It's not easy, is it…? To lose family members… Too bad your little brat isn't dead yet…" Naruto jumped over the bed and slammed Airisu into the wall. He wanted to snap the man's neck... His hand closed around Airisu's throat and he squeezed, but after a moment he let the Hyuuga fall to the ground. Airisu merely laughed. "What's the matter, Naruto? Can't do it?" he teased. Naruto kicked him in jaw and lifted him by the shirt collar, but the Hyuuga continued to laugh.

"You're drunk…" Naruto realized, disgusted. He released the man again, against his better judgment. Airisu slid back to the ground. "What do you want…? Have you come to bring me lower…? Or take something else from me? What do you want?!" he shouted.

Airisu shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to go this far…" he chuckled. "We just wanted to stir the pot… to cause trouble so people wouldn't worship the ground you walked on… Danchi…" He shook his head and closed his eyes. Tears started falling down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about…?" Naruto asked urgently.

"They weren't… supposed to do _this… _That's not… what we hired them for…"

"Who?" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Forgive me… my son…" Airisu gasped.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his hand shaking.

"I let them kill Danchi…"

"Who?" Naruto shouted.

"…But they weren't supposed to kill anyone else…" Airisu laughed again. "There's no… redemption where I'm going."

Naruto knelt in front of the Hyuuga. "You can make this right…! Give me names! Who in the Hyuuga are involved in this? Who killed Danchi?" Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me!"

Airisu lifted his head and spat in Naruto's face. "I'll see you in hell, Hokage-sama…" he snapped. His body went into convulsions then.

"Nurse!" Naruto shouted. A few nurses ran in and rolled the convulsing man onto his side. They worked to save him, but foam formed around the Hyuuga's mouth and spilled onto the hospital floor. His convulsions faded into weak spasms, and then he lay still… and all his secrets died with him…

Naruto stumbled back until he was out of the room. He would later learn that Airisu had poisoned himself and drunk himself into a stupor before coming to the hospital.

Naruto shook his head and made his way back to Boruto's room. He rejected Hinata's attempts to comfort him. Instead, he went to the bathroom. He sat beside the toilet before his stomach heaved and bile and blood filled the bowl.

* * *

><p>In all, they had lost twenty ANBU, to the silent coup that took place that morning. The casualty count went into the hundreds when they finally unearthed everyone from the arena, including the Fire Daimyo that had elected to stay in order to watch the games.<p>

Naruto looked up at the sky. His daughter stood beside him, clutching a sunflower. Naruto turned to the people around him as they grieved. It was a sunny day, which Naruto found to be ironic. He sighed and urged Himawari forward. She placed the sunflower on Iruka's memorial. Naruto looked at the line of pictures that didn't even begin to address everyone who had died…

Naruto held a flower and walked to Iruka's picture. He stopped and placed the flower beside the sunflower. He walked down the line, stopping only at Airisu's memorial. He ignored the glares he received from the Hyuuga members. There was no point in slandering the man's name at this point… He was dead… harmless. Naruto walked over to Hanabi and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"I know…" Hanabi answered. "Thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto smiled sadly. She was so strong… He looked at the other Hyuuga and wondered which ones he could trust and which ones he would be fighting soon… Surely there were some innocent Hyuuga in the Clan, so he couldn't just start attacking…

The Hyuuga were, however, under a curfew and every member of the clan had to undergo a mandatory interrogation with Ino and the interrogation division… Every member of the ANBU were also included in this manhunt. Naruto had wanted to avoid a full-scale interrogation. It would take quite some time to comb through every suspect they had, but any attempt to find ill-intended persons using his myriad of abilities came up empty. Either these people had no soul or they truly believed their cause was justified… which meant they had to do things the old fashion way.

Sasuke was also missing… The day after the attack, Sakura had come to Naruto to tell him that Sasuke had not come home, or visited Sarada at the hospital. Naruto had attempted to locate his friend's chakra using Sage Mode, but Sasuke was either out of his range… or dead. As bad as it was, Naruto almost wished that Sasuke _was_ dead… He hadn't even shown up to the arena that day… _and_ he had told Naruto the ANBU weren't involved… Naruto wanted to believe that Sasuke was not part of this mess, but the evidence was quickly stacking up against the Uchiha.

Naruto Sighed and released Hanabi. "Our doors are always open," he told her. "You are welcome any time, Hanabi-san…"

Hanabi bowed. "Thank you, Naruto-sama…"

Naruto nodded, turned to the Hyuuga elders with a slight bow, and then walked down the line. Too many were gone. He finally came to the last of the ANBU members. "Hello, Ino…" Naruto muttered. He looked down at Inojin and smiled sadly. The boy bowed his head.

"How is Boruto…?" Ino asked.

"No change… How is Sai?"

"Recovering," Ino answered.

"Good… That's good…" Naruto said. "We have a lot of work to do…"

"I know…" Ino said. "All the Hyuuga…?"

Naruto nodded. "Even the children… They might have overheard something… Did Sai see who attacked him…?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't even remember being knocked out. He discovered the bodies and then woke up in the hospital."

Naruto sighed. "This will be quite a process…"

"It will be… When do you want to start…?"

"The first wave of Hyuuga will come tonight…" Naruto answered. They had already assigned each Hyuuga member with their time and date that they were supposed to report to the interrogation division… They were also informed that if they did _not_ show up, they were declaring their departure from the village, and would be treated like a Missing Nin.

The ANBU were harder… It wasn't even known if the ones who had planned the attack were registered as part of the ANBU… But someone had to know something. "Well… send my regards to Sai… I will be around later tonight to see the first wave of Hyuuga…" In the first wave were the elders… Naruto was certain they at least had information.

As he passed by Airisu's memorial, he narrowed his eyes. If only the man had talked before he died… or hadn't killed himself at all… then they wouldn't have to go through this entire mess. "Naruto!" Kakashi called. "You okay…?"

"Yeah… I'm fine… How are you guys doing…?"

"Not too bad. Obito is still in the hospital, but Rin got discharged this morning… she's at home, resting…"

"That's good…"

"Naruto… if you have to talk…"

"No… I have work to do."

Kakashi sighed. "Okay… Just… be sure to sleep, okay…?"

Naruto nodded. Everyone wanted to talk to him… He wanted to assure them that he was fine, but they never believed him… He rubbed his armless shoulder. "See ya, Kakashi…"

"Yeah…"

Naruto walked away from the memorials. _This… is what Obito must have felt like… _he thought. _A nightmare… _

_It is going to be fine, kid… _Kurama muttered. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar boiler room. He hadn't been there in several years.

_Fine, huh…? What is fine about this?_

_If you want me to comfort you, then it is not going to happen… you cannot save everyone…_

_But I want to! It's not fair!_

_No, it is not! But you know that…_

Naruto sighed and nodded. _I do… _

_Then stop complaining… _Kurama muttered. _This is not like you… You just do not give up… Remember…? _Naruto smiled and nodded again. His ninja way hadn't changed… _Remember what Iruka told you after Jiraiya died… Iruka would not want you to give in to this, Naruto… Hinata would not either… and neither would Neji…_

Naruto clenched his fists. By that time he had made it to the Hokage building where Yamato and Shikamaru were waiting for him. _Thanks, Kurama… _He went inside and to his office, taking his seat.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.

"We've been on the defensive too long," Naruto declared. "Right now, the entire Land of Fire is in chaos because of this. They are scrambling to locate a new Daimyo and they will be sending personal guards here to help with the cleanup and cover up… But we're not waiting for them." Naruto ran his hand over the crack in the desk he had made. "It's time to stop beating around this issue… We are going on the offensive and we will find whoever is behind this senseless attack…"

"How?"

"We're not waiting for another attack. The village is under martial law. A curfew will be set in place."

"With all due respect, Naruto… we don't have the man-power in the ANBU for this…" Yamato said.

"But we have the Jounin… Nothing like this can happen again. I will personally patrol the streets if I have to every night."

"Of course…"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. There was so much to do… and so little to do… "Good." He stood. "Let's go…" deep down, his anger and pain burned, but he tried to redirect that burning energy into restoring the village… It was the only way to keep it all from overwhelming him. He looked out at the village through his window. He could see the destroyed arena from there…

_This _is_ Hell… _

_Author's note: Woah! Heavy chapter! I tried to balance Naruto's OP-ness with an actual feeling of helplessness… and, as I mentioned earlier, from what I know about The Last, Naruto doesn't have his Sage of Six Paths powers, including healing (which wouldn't have fixed everything anyway, as seen with Guy still being wheelchair bound and well, Obito not surviving…) So, yeah… Hope that clears things up! _


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! Slow update… Sorry, sorry! _

_Chapter Eight: Breaking_

Sleep didn't come to Naruto in the weeks following the brutal attack on his village. While the entire Hyuuga Clan was being poked and prodded for answers and the ANBU squad was all but disbanded during the investigation, Naruto did everything in his power to find those responsible. They had narrowed the Hyuuga and ANBU down to fifteen major suspects in the involvement with the Tsuchi and Ansho continued to bring back information from the Clan… Even with all this progress, Naruto didn't sleep. Boruto had yet to show any signs of recovery and the villagers were angry.

They asked the most fundamental question; how did this happen…? They wanted to know how Naruto, supposedly the savior of the world, allowed a parasite to grow in the village without their knowledge and even after the attack, they were no closer to finding those responsible…

It was well into the night and Naruto paced the halls of the mansion, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he couldn't take it. Naruto left the mansion and went into the cool, night air. All that mattered to him was making some progress… He found himself at the interrogation division before long and he went in.

"Naruto…?" Ino asked. "Hinata told me that if you came here, I was to send you home."

"Can't sleep," Naruto said. "How's it going…?"

"I shouldn't be discussing this with you…" Ino muttered. "You need to rest… I can call Sakura and she can give you some medicine…"

"I don't want medicine!" Naruto snapped. "I want an update…!"

Ino narrowed her eyes, but didn't argue. She led Naruto into the holding room where the Hyuuga and ANBU suspects were. Naruto recognized one of the elders, who only glared at him. "They are still refusing to talk…" Ino explained.

Naruto turned to address the ANBU. "Why aren't you cooperating?" he questioned. "It would be easier for you…"

"We do not have to answer to you," one of them snapped.

"Yes… you do…" Naruto retorted. "You saw the damage they did… why are you protecting them?"

"Why should we help you?" the elder asked quietly. "In the end, Naruto, it won't change what happened… What's done is done…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't their minds being picked apart?" he asked Ino.

"We were going to start that in the morning, Naruto-sama…"

"Well, start it now!" Naruto snapped. Ino flinched, then nodded.

"Yes, sir…" she whispered. "You should really try to get some rest, Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head and left the building. She was right, he knew… but he couldn't sleep. He was worried sick about Boruto and the village and everything… At any moment an attack could happen and while he had a patrol at all times, he still wasn't sure who to trust anymore… Even Yamato or Kakashi could be working for the Tsuchi and Naruto wouldn't know until it was too late…

_You are becoming paranoid, kid… _Kurama teased.

_Shut up… _Naruto grumbled. _I don't want to hear it from you… And I'm not a kid… _

_To me you are, _Kurama pointed out. _And you are getting paranoid. Remember what happened to Gaara when he did not sleep for a while…? _Kurama asked.

_Gaara spent years without sleeping… _Naruto said with a shrug. _I've only spent a few days without sleep… _

_Either way, you should rest… _Kurama said.

_You aren't my father, Kurama… Just leave me alone…_

_That is not really possible… _

Naruto ignored that fox after that. He knew he was worrying everyone by not sleeping and not settling down… but he couldn't help it. His life was falling apart and he couldn't seem to stop it…

And then there was Sasuke… The Uchiha was still missing. There had been no sign of his chakra, or his dead body… That worried Naruto, but it also made him feel better. Sasuke wasn't around to bring him cryptic messages… Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists again.

His arm had been replaced by Sakura. The exercise had been given to him to help him connect with the prosthetic, but now it was a nervous tick that he couldn't get rid of. His hands had to be in constant motion. It helped him relax.

He didn't know where else to go… He was no help at the interrogation and visiting Boruto would only bring on another panic attack or make him angry… Naruto sighed and just let his feet lead him around the village until it started to come alive. Naruto attempted to greet those he passed, but many only glared back or ignored him completely. They were angry… Not all of them, but a lot of the villagers blamed Naruto for the attack because of the lack of anyone else to blame. Some still kept the belief that Naruto was the hero they all knew and loved, but Naruto was quickly realizing that hero status didn't protect him for mistakes like the one that had caused the attack, no matter what he had saved in the past.

After receiving one too many nasty looks, Naruto decided that he should return to the mansion. Now that they sun was up, he could keep himself busy with assigning missions and keeping track of the village. Naruto nodded and returned to his home without ceremony. What he found in his office, however, needed ceremony. "Kakashi… What is the meaning of this…?" Naruto asked.

A man was sitting in his chair, observing the crack in the desk. Ten guards lined the walls on either side. The all had on white cloaks and black masks and gloves. The man at the desk wear something similar, only his cloak was black and his mask white with no noticeable eye-holes. "So, this is the great and powerful Uzumaki Naruto…?" the man asked. "I see you don't respect your own property…"

"I got a little upset…" Naruto admitted. "And who are you, exactly…?"

"Oh, how _rude_ of me!" the man said. He stood and moved over to Naruto, extending a white-gloved hand. Naruto took it warily. "My name is Himitsu! Kakusu Himitsu! I am the new, standing Fire Daimyo!"

"I… wasn't informed of your visit…"

"Well, it wasn't exactly planned, Naruto-kun," Himitsu said with a wave of his hand. "No one really plans for the Fire Daimyo to die… At least not so young… Either way, I decided to see what I was dealing with!"

"You said you were acting Daimyo…" Naruto reminded him. "What are you doing here if you are only acting…?"

"That's just a formality until it is voted upon by the elders! I was her closest advisor! We would never travel together because of situations like this. The elders will, of _course_, vote me in, but since it's not official, it would be rude of me to act like I am the leader just yet! You see…?"

"I… think…" Naruto muttered. The man was flamboyant to say the least. He put emphasis on too many words and he spoke with an energy that Naruto's younger self would have envied. His hands never stopped moving and his voice was a pitch that was slightly higher than Naruto would have though a grown man would be capable of making…

"Good, good!" the man said. "Now, I hear you are having trouble in your village, correct…?"

"Nothing I can't handle…" Naruto said.

"Of course not! Of course! However, the elders and I are concerned about how you are running this village, exactly! The Tsuchi, it seems, has been growing in your ANBU division without your knowledge, or Kakashi's… Correct?" He pointed at Kakashi, who had been sitting silently in the corner. Kakashi nodded. "It is a little upsetting that you allowed this to happen, Naruto…"

"I didn't _allow_ this to happen…" Naruto pointed out.

"These things just don't happen!" Himitsu pointed out. "Either way, you and I will have to have a very long conversation about your ability to continue ruling this village."

"We can have that conversation now…" Naruto snapped.

"Yes, yes! You are all dismissed!" He waved at his guards and they filed out silently. Naruto sighed and nodded to Kakashi.

"You sure…?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, I'll be right outside…" The man bowed to the acting leader and then departed silently. Naruto took a seat across from the desk.

"Now… what is this really about…?" Naruto asked.

"This is about your inability to lead a village," Himitsu answered simply. "I think it is about time that you… resign…"

"What…?" Naruto snapped. "What do you mean?"

"Whether or not you knew about the Tsuchi, you _still_ allowed it to happen in this village… and during a time in which we had to show our strength, not our weakness. We are looking at a wide-spread conflict…"

"War…?" Naruto asked. "Over a domestic terrorist attack that was orchestrated in and against this village…? This is a domestic problem, not an international one…"

"That is where you are wrong…" Himitsu said. "The attack was not against solely our villagers… had they wanted just our attention, they would not have done it during an international event. No, they wanted the attention of the other villages, and they got it…" The man's flamboyant tone was now replaced with a more menacing one. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "While you have been sitting on your hands here—"

"Excuse me! We've been interrogating everyone!" Naruto interjected, but the interruption was ignored.

"—I have been sending ambassadors and spies into the nations in hopes to get a feel for how the other villages are reacting to this act of terrorism. It has come to my attention that this was a planned attack from Konoha and the Land of Fire."

"What?"

"There is a belief that we sacrificed our own people in order to kill their most promising genin…"

"That's insane!"

"Perhaps, but it is enough for them to start preparing for all-out war…"

"Have they forgotten Obito and Madara already?" Naruto said. "What about the peace that we strived for?! They wouldn't start another world war because they believe we crippled ourselves!"

"No… they have not forgotten… But, Naruto, this peace you've created, believe it or not, is a fragile thing… War is our culture... Peace is against our nature as human beings. This peace you have made is like a small candle… and war is a raging forest fire… but both are flames… Peace is a fragile creature that can become uncontrollable, and what happens when a candle is knocked over onto dry leaves…?"

"It becomes an inferno… if left unchecked…" Naruto answered.

"Exactly! This attack was like throwing a candled into a pile of dried leaves and now it has caught fire! We must quickly work to control the raging fire before it spreads and kills everything in sight! While you are not exactly the figure that everyone is looking to as the culprit, you are still the Hokage that let this happen... The world wants to know that we didn't do this on purpose. In order to do that, you must resign. That way, we will show the world that we are working on the problem…"

It made sense… but Naruto still didn't like it. "Will Kakashi take on as Hokage…?"

"No. We need an entirely new administration."

"I don't think the village will appreciate this…" Naruto protested.

"Tell me, Naruto… Are you still the hero you were fifteen years ago…?"

"Well… not in everyone's eyes…"

"Precisely! Your generation is older now, and the rising generation may have been alive during the war, but they didn't fight in it. They only heard stories… Or they just knew that you saved them… but they weren't there to see it!" Himitsu smiled. "Hatred and love are two sides of the same coin, Naruto-kun, and coins are flipped easily. The generation that adored you will soon be gone, and the new generation will only know the stories you tell them, and not all will love them…"

"You act like there's no way to have peace in this world… Haven't I proven that it's possible?"

"You've proven that it's possible to obtain peace," Himitsu corrected. "But it is not possible to maintain it. There will _always_ be a Tobi. Every generation has one… We are trying to prevent war, Naruto, not start it! If you truly cared for your people, you will do this…"

Naruto closed his eyes. It wasn't just a matter of pride… "Who would take my place…?"

"Me, for now… when this all blows over, then we will attempt to find a replacement…"

Naruto sighed. "I still think I can handle this…"

"Naruto… You are distracted… Even without all the other pressures that alone should be enough to tell you that you should take some time off… You have a son in a coma that he may never wake up from… You are in no condition to continue being Hokage right now…"

Naruto didn't like this at all… It all seemed fishy to him… but why would the elders send this man here if he wasn't there to help…? "You're going to have to talk to the elders of the village… I will comply with whatever they decide."

"Of course!" Himitsu said. "I understand your reluctance, but I am also glad that you are so willing!" He smiled at Naruto. "Do not fret, Naruto. This village will be in good hands! Now… I heard there was an Uchiha here… Where can I meet with him…?"

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "He's away from the village right now…"

"Oh… What a shame…" the man sighed. "Either way, it would be best if you let me do my work. Prepare to move out, however… I'm sure you have some place to go…"

"Yeah… I do… But we still haven't seen what the elders will say…"

Himitsu nodded and stood. "Very well, then… I will find you when I'm finished…"

Naruto watched the man go and narrowed his eyes. Kakashi replaced him quickly. "What did he want…?"

"He thinks I should resign…" Naruto went on to explain the reasoning.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't like it…"

"Me either…" Naruto sat in his own chair. "But… maybe a vacation will be good for me… right…?"

"I wouldn't say vacation… but you _are_ worried about Boruto… I'll keep an eye on this Fire Daimyo for you, if you want…"

Naruto nodded. "I should probably attempt to sense his intentions." Kakashi nodded and moved to the door to keep watch. Naruto closed his eyes and slipped into the form that allowed him to feel for the intentions of others. He honed in on the newcomer's chakra signal, but found nothing alarming about him. "Nothing…" he muttered, disappointed. He didn't want to trust the man, but he didn't have a reason not to. "I should tell Hinata-chan what's happening..."

"You should get some sleep," Kakashi said. "Naruto, I know you… You'll work better after a nap. Take this time to relax a little…"

"I don't want to relax! I just want to make everything okay again! Where have I gone wrong?"

"I'm sure every leader has asked themselves that a time or two… Try not to let it consume you… Come on… Let's get you some place quiet…"

"I have to assign missions…" Naruto protested.

"I'll do that. _You_ need to rest…"

"I'd rather visit Boruto…" Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi sighed. "Will that make you feel better…?"

"It might…"

"Alright… then go visit your son… And ask Sakura for a cot, okay…? Maybe you can get some rest there. I'll tell Hinata where you've gone…"

Naruto wanted to continue protesting, but he found that he didn't have the strength. _How did Gaara go so long without sleeping…? _He asked himself as he left the mansion. He stayed off the main streets, deciding that it would be better to stay unseen for the time being. Naruto walked into the hospital and to his son's room.

Monitors beeped in a steady, constant tempo… It was the only sign that the boy in the bed was still alive. Naruto sat in the chair beside the bed and smiled sadly down at his son. "Hey…" he said quietly. "The village is recovering, you know… And Himawari… she really misses you, kiddo…" Naruto closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Boruto hadn't responded to any treatment both from Sakura and Tsunade and while Naruto wanted to reach out to Kabuto for help, he doubted that crossing borders now would be for the best… especially to the recently liberated Sound Village…

Naruto rested his real hand on his son's arm. "You're missing a lot of training," he told the child. "Sarada is doing really well too… She's better and already training… Haku…" Naruto stopped, swallowing a lump in his throat. Along with Sasuke, Haku had vanished as well, along with who they assumed to be his father… His mother, however, remained in the village. She had been arrested and interrogated, and while she didn't know where the man and boy had gone, she confirmed their suspicions that their Clan specialized in mimicking chakra signals, scents and wounds, among other things.

Even with Naruto's name cleared for Danchi's murder, some people in the village were using the whole scandal in their campaigns against him. Even though the evidence had been fabricated, they were fabricated perfectly, and Naruto had still walked free. Some called out in the streets that they lived under the rule of someone who believed he was above their laws… who could get away with murder… No one was safe, they would call.

Naruto felt a familiar hatred boil in his belly… but he quickly smothered the small flame. They had every right to be angry… He had failed them, after all. They were upset for good reasons. Naruto rested his head on the bed. "If you could come back… that would be great…" he whispered to his child. "Because… we all miss you, kid…"

The slow and steady beeping of the machine slowly became the only sound that Naruto heard. Its steady tempo moved in and out of his consciousness, and after several minutes, the sound acting like a cryptic lullaby, luring him into a much needed sleep…

* * *

><p>Naruto blinked his eyes open. The room was dark… and he was no longer resting his head on Boruto's bed. He was now resting on a cot and a blanket had been used to cover him. He wiggled his toes, only to notice that his shoes had been removed and his jacket had unzipped to make it more comfortable. Naruto turned his gaze to the window to find that the sun had gone down. He started to sit up, but stopped when he noticed that there was someone else in the room. "Well… welcome back, sleepy-head…" Hinata teased.<p>

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Did you do all this…?"

"Sakura called me when she found you asleep… We debated on trying to get you home, but we decided, instead, to let you sleep here… You woke up a couple times… but I don't think you were aware…"

"I don't remember…" Naruto muttered. He yawned. The nap hadn't done anything to help him… if anything, he felt more exhausted now. "Where's Himawari…?"

"With Kakashi…"

"And how's Boruto…?"

"No change… as usual…"

"Have the elders spoken with you…?"

Hinata shook her head. "Kakashi told me what's happening… They are still in a meeting with the elders and the Jounin… It should go on the rest of the night. You want to go home…?"

Naruto nodded slowly and stood. He folded his blanket silently and made a mental not to thank Sakura for calling Hinata. The woman came to him and put his arm over her shoulder. Naruto began to protest, but as they took a few steps together, he realized just how weak his knees were and then he accepted her help.

The entire walk back was like a dream. It was still early evening, but fog already flooded the area. Naruto kept his eyes closed most of the time, simply allowing Hinata to lead him back to the mansion. By the time they made it back, it was all he could do to keep himself awake. Now that he had a taste of sleep, he just wanted more. Hinata led him silently to their bed and sat him down. She moved gently to remove his jacket and undershirt. She moved just as delicately to remove the man's pants.

Naruto didn't bother to speak. He simply allowed himself to be treated like a child. Hinata gently moved him to the pillow and laid him down before pulling the blanket over him. After she made sure Naruto was comfortable, she moved to her spot. Naruto sighed once she was settled beside him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Thanks…" he whispered.

"Don't mention it…" Hinata whispered. "Sleep well, Naruto-kun…"

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes. The space beside him was empty. "Hinata…?" Naruto asked. He stood from the bed and quickly got dressed. He made his way to the kitchen, where he would usually find his child or wife having a breakfast this early… He did find Hinata, but he also found Sakura. "Sakura-chan…? Has something happened with Boruto…?" he asked. Hinata's bloodshot eyes didn't reassure him…<p>

"No… And that's the problem Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "There is nothing happening with Boruto…"

"Well, he is in a coma," Naruto pointed out. "But… he'll wake up soon, right…?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not so sure…" she muttered. "Tsunade and I… we haven't been able to locate any brain activity, Naruto…"

"Well… That can change…!" Naruto protested.

"It can," Sakura said with a nod. "We haven't given up hope yet…! But… you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that he may _never_ wake up…"

Naruto shook his head. "I won't accept that," he said. Hinata nodded. "He's a fighter. Just because he hasn't woken up doesn't mean he won't."

Sakura sighed. "Of course… I'm just… trying to look at this realistically…"

"Have you given up on my son?" Naruto accused.

"No… I haven't, Naruto! I just want you to prepare for this choice that you might have to make…"

Naruto knew the choice well… they had discussed it in length after Boruto didn't respond to any treatments… The choice to take him off life support. Naruto didn't have to think about it long. The answer was no. He wouldn't make that choice… "He'll be fine," Naruto assured Hinata and Sakura. "Don't worry! I'm sure he just needs a few more days…"

But deep down, he wanted to scream. Was life really so determined to take everything he had ever held dear…? He shook his head. He would give up the Hokage title if it meant being able to work harder to save his son… He could leave the village in capable hands if he had to. He stood. "Thank you for coming, Sakura-chan," he said with a plastered smile. "I appreciate it… but it's not time to make that choice…"

Sakura nodded. "Of course not…" she said. "Sorry… to bother you both…" She left without another word.

"The elders are probably going to give the Hokage seat to Himitsu…" Naruto muttered to Hinata.

"I know… Are you okay…?"

"Himitsu will do fine… I think it's time I put more effort into finding better medics for Boruto…"

"Tsunade and Sakura are our best bets…" Hinata muttered.

"We don't know that… There are other medics… Maybe we just need someone who doesn't know him, or us…" Naruto said with a nod.

"I understand, but…" Hinata sighed deeply, breaking off her protest. Keeping Naruto busy might be to their advantage anyway. "Are you sure you're okay with this…?"

"No… but that's life..."

"Are you sure…?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

_You are not okay… _Kurama interjected silently. Naruto ignored the comment.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan!"

_Far from it…_

_Author's note: Yay! Stuff! Sorry for the slow upload! _


	9. Chapter 9: Slowly

_Author's Note: The title of this chapter and the one before it go together as "Breaking slowly…" Which is basically what happens! You also might hate me after this chapter… _

_Chapter Nine: Slowly_

There was no progress… Naruto opened a box and placed the family portrait on the front desk. At least they still had their old home. The elders had assured him that this was not a permanent arrangement. Himitsu was only taking over until the Tsuchi was found and dealt with, and afterward he would return to his home and Naruto would take over again as Hokage. The title had not been given away… They had simply told him that he was on leave to take care of family business.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata with a smile. "I like this house," he said.

"It's better than that one room apartment we shared for a while," Hinata admitted, returning his smile. Naruto actually felt somewhat better without the pressures of Hokage. Kakashi was keeping an eye on Himitsu for him, so he at least could rest easy knowing that masked man wasn't going to go on a murdering rampage.

"It is," Naruto said. "So, I'm guessing you have missions today…?"

"I do." Hinata answered. "What are you doing today…?"

Naruto shrugged. "The elders want me to take time off completely… so no missions. I might go talk to Sakura or Tsunade about Boruto's condition."

Hinata grinned. "Good. Maybe they've come across something that can help."

"I hope so…"

Hinata walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm leaving. Why don't you use some of your clones to unpack the boxes and clean this place up, hm?"

"Yes, mother," Naruto teased. He walked her to the door, and after her and Himawari left for their missions, Naruto made several Shadow Clones. "Alright, guys," he said to the small army. "Hinata wants this house unpacked and spotless! I'll be back shortly, and it better be done!" Naruto pointed to one of the clones. "You're in charge."

When the clones got to work, Naruto walked outside and stretched. He hadn't made Shadow Clones for mundane tasks in years and, for some reason, it felt good. He sighed and started down the streets, keeping, again, to back roads. He avoided the hospital for a while, not wanting to be there yet… His legs brought him to Iruka's grave after a while. He smiled sadly at the stone. "It's all falling apart…" he muttered… "But… I think it's getting better. I have time now… to find the ones who did this to you, Iruka-sensei… I _will_ find them… And, don't even think about seeing Boruto any time soon, you got that? You can't have him yet… I'm not finished with him…"

"Hokage-sama!"

Naruto turned. Old habits die hard. "Ansho…?" He looked down at his spy. "I'm not the Hokage right now…"

"But, I have a message for you! The Hyuuga elders want to speak with you! It's about the Tsuchi!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Bring me…"

The girl nodded and the two took off for the compound. Naruto skipped formalities when they arrived and he barged into the Elders' housing.

"Ah… Ansho brought you," the head Elder said with a smile. "I knew that she was a spy." Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "Oh, stop it," the man snapped. "We can't afford to lose another one of our children, what with Danchi _and_ Airisu dead. I can't blame her for choosing the village over her Clan, after all…"

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Patience, Naruto… The Tsuchi are eager to meet you…"

"I'm eager to meet with them as well," Naruto said. "We have much to discuss… And you all will be under arrest once I'm through here for conspiring against the village."

"Yes, we are aware of what we've done and are quite happy to turn ourselves in, as long as the Hyuuga Clan is spared."

"I hadn't intended on bringing harm to your Clan… I'm not Danzo…"

The man nodded. "Good. Now, a meeting has been requested and I am merely here to tell you where to have your meeting."

"Fine. Where is it?"

"The Hokage Monument…" the man answered. Naruto was gone in the blink of an eye. He rushed through the village at his top speed, arriving at the monument in a matter of moments. He stood on top of his own monument and turned to see a hooded figure waiting for him. Naruto clenched his fists, but resisted the urge to simply push the man off the building. The figure wore a black cloak with a hood and veil that completely obscured his face. Naruto attempted to locate a chakra signal, but found none at all. He didn't even sense the entity.

"It is an honor…" the person before him said. Its voice was neither male, nor female. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "We have been waiting for you, Naruto-sama… You got our messages, I hope…"

"If you mean the hundreds you killed… yeah, I got that…" Naruto snapped. "What do you and your group want?"

The thing laughed. It was dry and humorless. The sound sent a chill down Naruto's spine. _I do not like this… _Kurama growled.

"You are humorous, Uzumaki Naruto… Our intentions are not something that can merely be… explained. They must be shown. I'm sure we got your attention with that attack on the arena, did we not?" Naruto nodded. "Good."

"Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now…" Naruto snapped.

"If you'd like to try, then I won't stop you…" The entity walked towards Naruto and the man stepped back, but it kept coming. Naruto stopped until the thing stood before him and reached up to touch his face. His whole body shook at the chill that he could feel through the entity's glove. Naruto attempted to push through the thing, but his hands passed through and the space where the illusion stood was colder than the coldest night. Naruto stumbled back.

"What… are you…?"

"There are jutsus that not even the great Orochimaru knew about," the thing explained.

"What do you want?!" Naruto snapped.

"To stall you…" it answered. Naruto's heart dropped.

"Who's casting this illusion? Where are you?"

"I would imagine that my master is finished at the hospital by now… He had… someone to visit…" Naruto's eyes widened and he fled from the mountain, instantaneously appearing in his son's hospital room.

"Boruto!" he called. The boy was gone. Naruto spun around, looking for anyone, and feeling for any leftover chakra… but there was none. "Where are you?!" he yelled. A movement in the corner caught his eye and he lunged without even looking to identify it.

He found himself on top of another cloaked and veiled person. He ripped the veil from the face, revealing a man looking around the age of twenty. Naruto didn't even wait. He punched the man once, twice, and continued until blood covered his knuckles, but he stopped before he killed the man. "Where is my son?!" he growled.

"Such a good father…" the man said with a laugh. "So… concerned for your child. Why don't you try to sense his chakra…? You can do that, can't you?" Naruto made a Shadow clone to gather sage energy while he held down the man. After the clone had done his job, Naruto slipped into his sage form and felt out over the village… Boruto was still in the hospital…

"What's going on…?" he asked.

"They took him away for tests," the man said. Naruto threw a punch at the man. He took it graciously. "Are you done?"

"Far from it," Naruto growled angrily. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk… You and I… we could work together…"

"I'd never work with the likes of you!" Naruto snapped. "Now, explain yourself in the next thirty seconds, or I let you meet Kurama…"

"So hasty… I was told you had the patience of a saint…"

"Twenty seconds…"

"Fine… I'm here to offer you a deal, Naruto-kun… You have something I want, and I have something you need…"

"I don't negotiate with terrorists… Ten seconds."

"Oh, but you _will_ when you learn what I have to say…"

"Five…"

"I can save your son!"

Naruto stopped counting. "Sakura and Tsunade can save my son." He snapped.

"Can they? Really…? If they could, wouldn't he be up and walking by now? Face it… they can't get him out of this coma."

"And you can…?"

_It would be wise not to listen to him… _Kurama cautioned, but Naruto ignored it.

"I cannot… But I know a medic who can… And he'd love to meet you…"

"I'd love to meet him too," Naruto said. "But I don't trust you… at all… Who is this medic?"

"All in due time, Naruto-kun… All in due time…" Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists in annoyance.

"Give me a name!"

"I'll give you a meeting place…" the man said. "That is all. You are to meet with the medic and members of Tsuchi where the old Uchiha Hideout used to stand… Come alone, and tell no one of your whereabouts…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't trust the man at all, but this was his chance to meet with the Tsuchi… He could take them all out in one move, then this nightmare would be over… "When?"

"Midnight, tomorrow night," the man answered calmly.

"Fine. You said I had something you want. What do I need to bring…?"

"You will get more instructions at the meeting place," the man said.

Naruto nodded. He grabbed the man's arm and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Now… You are coming with me."

The man smirked. "Sorry, Naruto-kun…" he said. "But my duty here is finished." Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed the man's other hand, but the method he was to use to kill himself was not a weapon. It was a capsule hidden in his mouth that spread poison that killed him almost instantly. Naruto dropped the body, disgusted and horrified at the same time. What kind of organization was this, that they would throw life away like that…? Naruto called for a nurse before disappearing.

_You cannot be considering this… _Kurama chided as Naruto started for his house.

_Of course I am… _Naruto answered. _This is my chance to get some answers and maybe bring someone alive so we can figure out what we're up against… _

Kurama was silent after that, leaving Naruto feeling lonely. It wasn't a bad idea… This was their first lead… He didn't like not telling anyone, but if it meant that he could get information, and maybe help for his son, then he'd risk it. The village was safe without him…

Naruto said nothing when Hinata arrived home, and even when Himawari returned, he stayed detached. All Hinata's attempts to ask what was bothering him fell through and eventually she gave up and Naruto went to the roof of his house. He stared out at the village. After several minutes, he closed his eyes to find himself in the fox's room…

_What should we do, Kurama…? _He asked. _I want to trust Sakura and Tsunade… and I know I shouldn't trust the Tsuchi… but if they can save Boruto… and if I can get information… it's worth the risk… right..?_

Kurama opened one eye and let out a massive sigh that caused waves in the water-filled room. _Doing what must be done is hard, kid… _the fox grumbled. _But I cannot advise you to not follow this lead… but perhaps you should somehow let Kakashi know something is going on… _

_They said not to tell anyone…_

_No, he said to come alone and not to tell anyone where you were going… No one said you could not be followed… Act cryptic tomorrow… He will keep an eye on you… _

Naruto nodded. He had missed Kurama's advice… _Thanks! _He said.

_Do not mention it… _

Naruto opened his eyes and looked out at the village again. Kurama was right… He jumped back onto the ground and went inside to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning, he said good-bye to his family and started directly to Kakashi's house. He passed the man and waved sadly, trying to get his attention. "Naruto! How are you doing…?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled. "It's just… all falling apart…"

"I know it feels like that, Naruto… but you still have a lot of people in your life…"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke's missing and Boruto is in a coma… Iruka is dead and I've been stripped of my title… it doesn't feel like I have a lot left…"

"Boruto will be fine," Kakashi assured his student. "Don't worry so much! It's not like you!"

Naruto sighed and pulled away from Kakashi. "Hey… You mind keeping an eye on Hinata for me…?" he asked. "Tell her… not to worry about me… okay…?"

Kakashi blinked. "Naruto…?"

"I won't be home tonight… I love them, you know… But, I just can't _be_ with them…" Naruto muttered. He heard Kurama snicker.

"You know I'd love them like my own family, but…"

"You don't have to worry about me, either, okay…?"

"Naruto…"

The man ignored his sensei as he walked away with his head down and his hands shoved into his pocket. _A little strong… _Kurama said.

_Think I scared him…?_

_He will not let you out of his sight, _Kurama assured Naruto. Naruto nodded and headed back to his house to pack weapons and food pills. At noon, he left the village. It felt weird… He hadn't been out of the village in quite some time, and definitely not alone… If he did leave, he made sure to take Boruto so that the boy could see the outside world. Naruto knew that he could travel the distance in a matter of minutes, but he wanted to give whoever was following him a chance to keep up.

He kept alert the entire time he walked. He scanned as he walked, keeping an eye out for any chakra signal that he didn't want to be there. If someone was following him, they were doing a good job of staying hidden.

Naruto took his time getting to the Uchiha hideout. It was passed sundown when he got there, but well enough before midnight that he had time to look around. _This could be a trap… _Kurama muttered. Naruto nodded, but a quick search with both a chakra scan and shadow clones revealed no traps or enemies... Naruto narrowed his eyes. That was almost more suspicious than finding a trap. Naruto walked to the wall where Sasuke had fallen and sat with his legs crossed and his back to the wall.

"Uzumaki Naruto…?"

The voice didn't surprise Naruto. He had felt the woman's presence long before she showed herself. He nodded without opening his eyes. "I take it you are the Medic…?" he asked.

"No…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "I was told I would be meeting the Medic and members of the Tsuchi… You're the only one here…"

"I understand… Your contact did not know all the details… It was insurance… in case he was not able to terminate the mission before you got him into custody… The fact that you have come alone means that you have heeded his warnings and are agreeing to the terms…"

"I don't need anyone to come with me," Naruto said as he stood. The girl was young… Thirteen, if that… Naruto clenched his fist.

"Of course, Naruto-sama…" The girl said with a bow. Naruto shook his head. They were smart by sending him a child… They knew he wouldn't be as rough with a young girl as he had been with the man in the hospital room. They knew he wouldn't hurt a child… so he had no choice.

"What's next…? And what's with all the hoops…?"

"The Tsuchi have not survived this long by not being thorough, Naruto-sama…" the girl answered quietly.

"Of course…"

"You will follow me now…" Naruto nodded and the girl started away. Their progress was painfully slow… The sun rose and climbed up in the sky, then made its way down, but they kept walking. Any attempts to get information from the girl was futile. Many times through their walk, Naruto considered grabbing the young child and dragging her back to Konoha... but he couldn't. He would risk everything if he did. She may be just as clueless as the poor man from the hospital, and if that was the case, then he just lost his chance to learn anything about the Tsuchi.

Eventually, Naruto just tried to make small talk with the girl, but those attempts came up empty as well. It was well into the night by the time they finally stopped. The girl walked to a massive tree in the forest and just stepped through it. Naruto closed his eyes, sensing the illusion. It was well hidden, and anyone with normal chakra senses would pass right by it. Naruto stepped into the fake tree and followed the girl down a spiral staircase the led to a massive underground cavern.

"Naruto!" a booming voice called. "It is about time we met!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pinpointed the location of the voice. He was quick to attack the man who called out to him. "Are you the Medic?" he snapped, slamming the man into the wall.

"Well… if I was, I wouldn't be helping your son after this…" the man said. Naruto released him reluctantly.

"Are you?"

"Heavens no! I know nothing about medicine! And I'm not the leader, mind you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. More hoops! He grabbed the man's throat. "You're coming back to the village with me to answer for your crimes!" he growled. He had had enough. He should have trusted Sakura and Tsunade to save Boruto, and should have told everyone where he was going so that he wouldn't be doing this alone.

"Don't be so rash, Naruto-kun…" the man said. He motioned behind them and Naruto turned around. He gasped and released the man again.

"Sasuke…?" His friend wasn't bound… and there was only one reason he would be there… No one forced Sasuke to do anything… "What are you doing here?"

"You're still naïve, Naruto… Nothing is black and white…"

"What is going on?!" Naruto shouted. Now he felt sick. After all this time, Sasuke was still against him. "Why are you here? I don't understand!"

"No… You don't…" Sasuke muttered. He couldn't look Naruto in the face.

"You know what they did to Konoha, don't you?" Naruto snapped angrily. "How can you be working with them?"

"It's because you don't understand…" Sasuke said.

"What do you all want?! You told me I had something you want! What is it?!"

He knew what it was… there was only one reason they had told him to come alone and not bring anything… it was because he always had what they wanted…

"Naruto!"

Naruto spun around and he suddenly felt ill. Everything made sense now… The meetings that made no sense… the extremely long walk here that had no purpose… They had wanted to separate him from his family… and now he knew why…

"Hinata! Himawari!" Naruto called out. His daughter and wife were bound and blindfolded. He started forward, but Sasuke jumped between him and his family. Naruto didn't care who Sasuke thought he was… "Move…"

"I can't do that, Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"Then I'll go through you…"

Sasuke opened his eyes, activating his Sharingan. "Fine…"

"Don't do this…" Naruto begged. "Whatever their promising you…" Naruto didn't have time to say anything else. His friend lunged at him and he dodged. Naruto tried to just get passed the Uchiha, but Sasuke wasn't yielding. He was thrown back into a wall. With a single hand sign, the cavern was covered in Shadow clones. If he could get some of them to Hinata and Himawari, then they could get free. All he had to do was untie Hinata's hands and she could fight.

Sasuke aimed an attack to the ground that sent a ripple, killing off many of the clones. The ones that survived continued their progress. The cavern was quickly filling up with other people who fought off the clones. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You can stop this…!" he snapped. They could join together and be out of there in seconds… but with Sasuke fighting him, that wasn't an option. They were matched well enough that Naruto could barely keep up.

A scream stopped Naruto in his tracks. Sasuke hadn't noticed the stop in movements and he landed a punch on Naruto's face, sending him backwards again into the wall. By that time, he only had a couple clones left that were all busy with the new fighters in the room, but they stopped as well at the scream. Naruto stood, but by the time he had recovered from the direct hit, it was too late. He looked up just in time to see the knife rip through Hinata's throat. Blood gushed from the fatal wound.

Naruto dropped to his knees, shaking violently.

"You promised me no one would be killed!" someone screamed… Naruto thought it sounded like Sasuke, but he didn't care.

_Give me chakra… _he said to the fox.

_Do not do this…_

_Give me chakra!_ Naruto shouted.

_Naruto… We need to calm down…_

"Give. Me. _CHAKRA!" _Naruto screamed as his body turned to yellow flames. He took one look at the bloody corpse, then lifted his burning eyes. A feral howl escaped his mouth and he rushed forward…

There would be no mercy…

_Author's Note: Look… It's not easy making a usually level-headed and kind character go crazy! You gotta take everything he has... But, yeah… Enjoy that image… and good job, Sasuke… Good job!_


	10. Chapter 10: Mother

_Author's Note: Apparently killing Hinata didn't go over so well… But don't worry! I has plans… So many plans! _

_Chapter Ten: Mother_

"_Naruto…?" Naruto didn't react. He was standing on the other side of the room, staring blankly at the tiny infant in the crib. "Naruto-kun… What's wrong…?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head. "Did something happen…?" Worry had now seeped into her voice. She must have noticed that he had a death grip on the crib and his single organic arm was trembling. _

_Naruto couldn't move. He was afraid that if he let the child out of his sight, then he'd wake up and realize this was all a dream… He watched the movement of the infant's chest as it rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern… He wasn't a good sleeper… but tonight, for once, he had gone right down._

"_Naruto-kun… Come back to bed…" Hinata whispered. Naruto shook his head. She sighed and stood, making her way to the man. She rested a hand on his bare back and smiled. "What's wrong…?" she asked again._

_Naruto bit his lip and turned away from her. How could he tell her…? He was Uzumaki Naruto… the one who never gave up… the one who defeated Kaguya and saved the world… How could he tell her that he was scared…? Hinata reached up to his cheek and gently guided his head until they stared into each other's eyes. "What…?" she repeated. _

"_I… I can't…" Naruto whispered, pulling away from her._

"_Can't what…?"_

"_This! I don't know what it means to be a father! Or to have a family! I… I just can't!"_

_Hinata smiled softly and walked up to him. "Yes you do, Naruto-kun…" she assured him._

"_What if I mess this up? This is a life I helped bring into this world…? What… what if I can't be the father he needs me to be…? I couldn't save…"_

"_Shh…" Hinata whispered, putting her finger on his lips. "Neji's watching over us now, and his will lives inside Boruto. You _will_ be the father he needs and you won't mess him up…" She smiled. Both of them froze when the tiny infant cooed, disturbed by his parents' conversation. They both prayed that he would settle, but sure enough, the child let out a loud howl. Naruto sighed. "It's your turn…" Hinata reminded him. _

_They didn't have "turns" in reality, but she knew that Naruto needed this. The man nodded and walked over to the crib. Blue eyes stared back up at him. Naruto bit his lip and reached down, lifting the child in his arms. Boruto wiggled, but was quickly soothed by his father's swaying and gentle words. Naruto ran his hand over the feather-like blonde hair on the child's head and smiled. The worry didn't vanish… He wondered if it ever would, but he felt a little better. _

_Once Boruto slept again, Naruto placed him back in his crib. He turned to Hinata and smiled. "See…?" she said. "You will be fine…" _

_Naruto sat back on the bed. "I don't want anything to happen to him… or to you…" Hinata sat beside him and rubbed his back slowly. "I won't let anything happen to my family…" _

"We_ won't …" Hinata corrected. _

_Naruto nodded. "I promise…" _

Naruto grabbed the throat of the first man that got in his way. He hurled the poor soldier into the wall and continued. There was shouting, but Naruto didn't know what they were saying. Many of the men in the cavern were already retreating, realizing they had angered the wrong person. Red flecks plagued the yellow Bijuu cloak, reflecting his rage.

Despite his rage, however, none of his blows were fatal. Most of the men did not fight back, and when they did, Naruto was quick to knock them out, but he did not kill. Blood did spill, but his value for human life overpowered his basic need for revenge… But he was losing himself. With each enemy he dispatched, his blows became harder and uglier. He was quick to claw at faces, and eyes.

Someone was ordering Sasuke to stop him, but Sasuke was refusing, saying that he didn't sign up for a slaughter. Naruto took note to punch Sasuke within an inch of his life later... But for now, Sasuke wasn't his concern… His concern was the people who had caused so much carnage!

With each new person he attacked, he thought about the things they had done…

He clawed at a man's eyes… _They killed Danchi…_

His foot caught someone's belly, throwing them across the room. _They attacked Konoha…_

His hand wrapped around someone's throat and he squeezed. _They killed Iruka…!_

He tore through someone's chest. _Boruto is in a coma!_

He grabbed the final victim. His whole body shook violently. He threw the man to the ground and ripped through his flesh. _They murdered Hinata in cold blood!_ He didn't stop that time. The man cried out, begging for mercy, but Naruto had none left to give. He knew he could end this quickly and just send a Rasengan through the man's heart, but deep down, he wanted them to feel every ounce of pain they had caused him. His hand came down on the man's wounded body…

And it fell again…

And again…

"Daddy!"

Small hands grabbed his elbow. It didn't register at first who had called out to him. He lifted his other, blood-soaked hand as if to strike the child and he turned his blood-red eyes towards her…

All his anger melted away when he stared at his little girl's terrified face. The yellow and red cloak dissipated. The man he had almost beaten to death quickly crawled away. Naruto did nothing to stop him. Himawari squeaked, but didn't fight when her father wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry…!"

Naruto lifted the child in his arms, shaking violently. He carried her over to Hinata, but kept her face away from the horrific scene. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

"Naruto…"

"Don't," Naruto snapped at Sasuke. The only thing keeping him from tearing Sasuke apart was the child in his arms… And their shared history. He wanted to tell Sasuke not to come back to Konoha, but at this point, he didn't care… "Did you know they were luring me into _this…?" _he asked.

"I didn't…" Sasuke admitted.

"What do they want…?"

"I can answer that one, actually!" the leader called from his platform where he had been spared from the attack. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but the fight wasn't in him.

"What, then?" he called.

"Why… you, Naruto-kun!" the man said with a smile. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Himawari whimpered softly. "You know what we want, Naruto…"

Naruto nodded… But he wasn't about to let a terrorist group get what they wanted. "Never…"

"Then your son will remain in a coma," the man said. It was a price Naruto was almost willing to pay…

"Sakura and Tsunade can save him!"

"Perhaps… but how long will it take…? The longer he remains comatose, the longer his recovery will be… Maybe he'll never wake up, or wake up with irreparable brain damage… Will you take that risk?" Naruto went to answer, but was stopped. "Don't answer now, Naruto-kun… But don't take too long, either… We await your answer…" His bit the skin between point finger and his thumb before turning away.

"Do you think I'd just let you walk away?!" Naruto shouted.

"No… of course not… But, you see, we can't be taken alive… We are the Earth, Naruto! We are everywhere…!" He sank to his knees. "We are the grains in the soil! You have seven days… to return here… Where your son… will be saved…!" Naruto made sure Himawari didn't witness the man's death.

"What kind of cult are they running…?" he muttered. This was the third person he had seen that was not only willing to die for their secrets, they were willing to kill themselves in order to protect them. Naruto looked around at the carnage he had created, then at the bloodied corpse of his wife. He created two shadow clones to carry the body and he started for the exit. "Don't bother…" Naruto said to Sasuke. "I won't tell Sakura…"

"I…"

"I don't care," Naruto snapped. "You didn't know about the trap…" Naruto wanted to believe that they had threatened Sasuke, or made him an offer… but he knew his friend wouldn't respond to threats. He looked at the remaining people in the room. They were unconscious… but they were also prisoners now… They now had a decent amount of information. Naruto made several more clones to help bring in the five remaining soldiers. _Guess the plan didn't work… _he told Kurama. It was all he could think about… No one had followed him. He turned to Sasuke. "Are you willing to testify…?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't have a choice in the matter, but Naruto didn't care. "Then you're under arrest for conspiring against the village…" Naruto know he didn't have the authority to arrest Sasuke, but neither one of them bothered to bring that up. "Let's go…" Naruto didn't bother making clones to bring Sasuke in… He seemed as defeated as Naruto felt. He rocked Himawari as they walked. Her subdued sobs gradually turned into whimpers, and then they faded into an uneasy sleep. Naruto didn't look at Sasuke as they walked. He needed answers, but he'd wait for the other man's official statement…

* * *

><p>Kakashi <em>had<em> followed him… but he had been held up by an ambush, obviously set up because they didn't believe Naruto would come alone… He had made it out fine and had arrived back in the village sometime after Naruto returned with his prisoners and the body.

He was now on a cot in Boruto's hospital room. Himawari slept soundly in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair silently. It was dark out by that point and the only sound in the room was the steady beat of the heart monitor and the soft breaths of the three inhabitants.

Naruto flinched when the door opened, pouring painful light in the otherwise dark room. He sighed and turned away from the doorway. Himitsu was the last person he wanted to talk to. "Autopsy results confirm it's her…" the man muttered.

"Why isn't Sakura giving me this news…?" Naruto asked. He'd much rather have a familiar and friendly face telling him that his wife was dead.

"She didn't want to face you…"

"That's not like her," Naruto grumbled. "Where is she… really…?"

"At the interrogation division with Sasuke," Himitsu confessed.

"There are other medics here… Why was it _so_ important that you had to come down and tell me?" Naruto snapped.

"You already hate me, so we figured that I should tell you the news. It wouldn't ruin my reputation with you…"

"I don't care…" Naruto muttered. "Leave me alone…"

"You and I have to talk, Naruto…"

"Not now…"

"Naruto…"

"I said 'not now'…" Naruto growled. "I'm not Hokage."

"That's not true… You were never removed from the position… I'm simply here to work the politics while you handle… family business. We start interrogating the prisoners later… I thought you might want to be there…"

Naruto didn't answer. He closed his eyes until the door was shut, returning the room to the darkness. Naruto hit his own leg with a clenched fist, being careful not to disturb his daughter. He bit down on his bottom lip and continued hitting the leg with hard, short punches.

He couldn't cry… He wanted to, and there were times when he almost felt weak in the knees with sorrow, but tears eluded him. He wasn't sure if he was subconsciously trying to be strong for Himawari, or for himself, but he couldn't cry… He closed his eyes and hit his leg harder… Anything to make it feel like he was still there.

_Naruto…_

_Not now… _Naruto said to the fox. He lifted his hand to bring it down on the bruise on his leg, but stopped when Himawari shifted with a soft whimper. He was disturbing her… Naruto sighed and reached down to the leg. He started scratching the flesh absently, digging deeper with each stroke.

The door opened again. "Naruto…!" Kakashi gasped. Naruto jumped. He hadn't even noticed how much time had passed. Kakashi hurried to the man, grabbing gauze on the way. Naruto looked down at his leg… He had dug into the flesh to the point where he had torn through muscle… and he hadn't even noticed. "What happened…?"

"I… got distracted…" Naruto pushed the other man away and bandaged his own leg. He stood with his daughter. "We're going home…"

"No, you aren't. You don't need to be alone right now…"

"Actually… I do…" Naruto said. He pushed past Kakashi.

"Naruto! Why don't you and Himawari spend the night at my house…? You know we have room…"

"I'm fine…"

"No… you aren't… I know you aren't, Naruto… No one would be fine in your position…"

"Well, I'm not most people… I'm _fine."_

"You just ripped a hole in your leg without feeling it! Naruto, I know the signs… Please… you don't have to be alone…"

Naruto hated to hurt or scare Kakashi… but he couldn't be a burden to anyone. "But I want to…" Naruto muttered. He walked out without stopped and before Kakashi could protest, he vanished, leaving his sensei speechless.

Naruto placed Himawari in her bed and then stumbled to his own bedroom. He looked around. The kidnapping obviously didn't happen there… Everything was how he had left it earlier… Even the sheets were crumbled and messy, just as they had left them… Naruto removed his shirt and fell onto the bed. He rolled to his side, landing on his back to stare up at the ceiling.

Alone… the word echoed in his mind. It had been a long while since he truly felt alone… Naruto rolled to his side and curled up in a tight ball... But the tears still would not come…

* * *

><p>It was raining… Naruto could hardly look at the picture of Hinata that sat on top of the gravestone. He held his daughter's hand. The crowd was long gone by that point. It had been a nice ceremony… The Hyuuga had come, and he had been given small gifts, which he accepted graciously. He stared at the stone blankly. He didn't move until Himawari tugged at his hand. "Can we go visit Boruto…?" she asked quietly. Naruto bit his lip. He didn't want to go to the hospital… but he also wasn't about to let his daughter go anywhere without him.<p>

"Yeah…" he muttered. He lifted the girl into his arms and headed back to the hospital. When he spotted Sakura, he quickly averted his gaze.

"Hey, you two… How are you feeling…?"

"Fine…." Naruto answered. Sakura sighed. "How's Sasuke…?"

"He's talking, at least…" Sakura said. "I heard the others you brought in are cooperating as well…"

"Good… that's good… I should probably visit the division soon to see how it's all going…"

"Yeah… That'd be good for you…"

"And Boruto…?"

"We're doing everything we can for him, Naruto… you know that…" Naruto nodded. "How's your leg…"

"It's fine… We're… going to go see Boruto now… Is the cot still there…?" Sakura nodded. Naruto offered her a weak smile before taking his daughter to her brother's room. She ran to the bed and crawled on it. She settled beside Boruto while Naruto got onto the cot. He couldn't sleep at home, but he could here.

_I need to talk to Sasuke… about what they want… Or at least what he knows… _he told Kurama.

_That might be the best… But you know they want me, right…?_

_I know… _Naruto answered. _But the real question is why…_

_I do not think it matters… _

_It does matter… We might be able to reason with these people… _

_If you say so… _Kurama muttered. Naruto rolled to his side, indicating that the conversation was over.

He waited a while, but when sleep didn't come, he stood. Himawari was sleeping soundly next to her brother. Naruto walked out of the room and nodded at the guards that had been placed. He felt safe leaving them there for now…

It was pouring outside by that point. Naruto sighed and popped his collar to his shirt. His destination was clear… Talking to Sasuke would be the only thing that might bring him peace… Maybe they had a good motive… For all the others had done, they all had the best intensions at heart… Naruto walked through the rain silently until he reached the interrogation division.

"How is it going…?" he asked Ino when he stepped inside.

"They're all underlings… They don't know much," Ino answered. "We know that the Tsuchi have the numbers to back up their threats, according to them… But they only know what they've been told…"

Naruto sighed. "And Sasuke…?"

"We're just about to start his official interview. He's agreed to cooperate, so we might not have to use a jutsu on him…" Naruto didn't trust Sasuke, but he decided to let them do their jobs. Ino led him to a sitting room looking into another room through a large two-way mirror. Sasuke was sitting opposite to a woman. In the corner of the room, a young apprentice sat with a notepad, ready to take notes of the interview.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the woman greeted. Sasuke nodded. "Are you, or are you not, willing to cooperate fully with this interview process."

"I am…" Sasuke answered.

"Good. Are you willing to surrender any and all details pertaining to and about the terrorist group, Tsuchi, including, but not limited to, members, meeting locations and plots?"

"I am."

"Are you aware that anything you say here may be used against you…?"

"I am…"

"Are you confessing to treason…?"

"I am not," Sasuke answered. The apprentice wrote rapidly on the notepad.

"Very well. Let the record show that Uchiha Sasuke is not confessing to treason…" The woman nodded. "Were you involved with the group known as the Tsuchi?"

"I was…"

"Can you tell me why…?" the woman asked. It was a question, but Naruto knew that she wasn't asking.

"I didn't know the extent of their plans…" Sasuke muttered. "And… I was gathering intel…"

"Did you retrieve intel?"

"I did."

"Do you mind sharing?"

"The Tsuchi are a rather large group with their hands in almost every village…" Sasuke began. "I was unable to get the name of the leader, but it is clear that they have political power in other villages. They are what I would call a sleeper cult… Their members all have lives, families and jobs outside of the Tsuchi. Most members I was able to meet believed in their cause full-heartedly… Most of them were willing to die, and even honorably commit suicide upon their capture. They've been hiding in plain sight for years…"

The woman nodded slowly. Her apprentice wrote every word enthusiastically. "Were you aware of the attack in Konoha…?"

"No," Sasuke answered bluntly. "I wasn't aware of the scale… I had departed for a rendezvous before the actual attack. I was not aware of the numbers of deaths, or the manner in which the attack was carried out. I have contacts in the ANBU who I would have contacted if I did."

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Were you, or were you not, involved in the kidnapping of Uzumaki Hinata and Uzumaki Himawari…?"

"I was directly responsible for removing both from the village."

Naruto could no longer take it. He stood. Ino tried to grab, him, but he was too fast. In a blink of an eye, he was in the room, grabbing Sasuke's shirt. "Why?" he snapped. Sasuke looked away. Naruto shook him. "Tell me!"

"Naruto… I've been working as a spy for Yamato and Sai for months! You know that!"

"Why did you agree to take them?!"

"They said they wanted to talk to you!" Sasuke shouted. "They said no one would be killed! They just wanted to lure you out! I went along with it to gain their trust!"

"Was it worth it?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto threw him down, disgusted. "They played you, Sasuke," he said. An eerie calm had come over him. "They wanted me to feel betrayed… alone… And you let them do it!"

"I was trying to rid the world of a massive threat, Naruto!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked calmly. "Your brother…"

"Don't you _dare_ bring Itachi into this," Sasuke snapped. Naruto smiled weakly. He shook his head and turned to leave. "I didn't know, Naruto…" Sasuke muttered. "I promise… They told me they would let them go after they talked to you…"

"And you believed them?" Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto continued walking, and didn't stop until he was back in the rain. He had to admit that Sasuke wasn't entirely wrong. _I should have trusted him… _Naruto thought. With that thought, he took off running. He didn't stop until he was at the memorial yard, and at the front was a sculpture that honored the fallen Hokage. Naruto looked up the fire sculpture.

"I did everything right…" Naruto whispered. "I was good… I tried my hardest…" Lightning lit up the memorial. "What else do you want…?" he begged. He wasn't sure which one he was talking to… or if he was addressing another entity entirely. "Haven't I done enough? Haven't I done everything you wanted?!" He slammed a fist into the marble. "What else…? How else can you torture me?"

He turned and faced the sky. "I lived my life believing the best in people! I don't understand what you want from me!" He dropped to his knees. The storm swirled around him, but he didn't care. The wind slapped the drops of water on his face like tiny daggers. The memorial loomed above him like an apathetic deity… watching him beg for something that would never happen… Neither laughing nor offering assistance or comfort… It was just there to bear witness…

Naruto dropped his forehead to the ground and screamed. Suddenly he was engulfed in a tight hug. Naruto didn't question the new presence… for all he knew, it was his father coming from the afterlife to comfort his son… or take him away from this world.

Eventually he was moved so that he was laying on his side. His back was being rubbed gently. "Let it out…"

"Sensei…?" Naruto whimpered when he noticed who was there. "What…?"

"I told you that you shouldn't be alone…" Kakashi said. "You ready to go…?"

Naruto nodded slowly and, with Kakashi's help, he stood. The man put Naruto's arm over his shoulder and let Naruto lean on him as they walked. Naruto closed his eyes, not caring where they were going…

It was only then that hot tears mingled with the cool rain that ran down his face.

_Author's Note: Emotion! And stuff! Yay! _


	11. Chapter 11: Fine

_Author's Notes: All my readers are super awesome!_

_Chapter Eleven: Fine_

Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he sat up, shaking. At first he thought he'd be in the hospital, but a quick look around proved him wrong. He wasn't in his home either… And the bed that he was in was a child's. Naruto sighed and stood. Kakashi had taken him to his house…

Naruto walked silently out into the living room. Kakashi was sitting on the couch with Obito sleeping soundly in his father's lap. Kakashi was absently rubbing the child's back between flipping the pages of the book he was reading. Kakashi didn't even look up when Naruto came. "Sleep well?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah… thanks…" Naruto didn't remember being led here or put to bed. "What time is it…?"

"Probably around four in the morning," Kakashi whispered.

"Where's Himawari…?"

"Sleeping in Rin's room," Kakashi answered.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I think I'll take her home now…"

"It's late. Have a seat…"

"No, I'm fine… I just want to go home…" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi sighed deeply and peeked at the other man over the novel. "You really shouldn't… The storm is pretty bad out there, and it might just be best if you stayed here the rest of the night…"

Naruto relented and sat down in the chair in the room. He curled up and rested his head on the arm rest. "Wha'cha reading…?" Naruto asked quietly. "It's not one of Jiraiya's old books… is it?"

Kakashi laughed. "No. It's a different novel," he answered. "It was one of my favorites as a kid… before I discovered Jiraiya's Masterpiece!"

Naruto managed a slight chuckle. "I still don't see what you saw in those books…"

"Have some respect for the dead!" Kakashi gasped in mock shock. "How dare you?"

Naruto smiled slightly at his teacher, who returned it. Kakashi stroked his son's back slowly and his smile softened. "You think Boruto will be okay…?" he asked quietly. Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura or Tsunade will figure out what's wrong with him, and then they'll fix it," he assured his student. "Don't worry…"

"I'm not… I'm fine," Naruto said quietly.

"I know…" The two lapsed into a silence that was only broken by the sound of turning pages and soft breaths. Naruto turned away from Kakashi and his son. He curled into a tighter ball.

_He was waiting for me… _Naruto realized as he eyes slid shut. _He was waiting to make sure I didn't venture out… _He listened to the silence in the house… and realized that it wasn't raining outside the house…

Naruto woke several hours later to the smell of cooking rice and miso soup. Naruto blinked and sat up. His joints creaked. They were sore and stiff from his cat-like sleeping position. He stretched with a loud yawn that ended in a huff when he was tackled by his daughter. "Morning, daddy!" Himawari said.

Naruto smiled and hugged the girl tightly. "Good morning to you! Did you and Rin have a good sleepover?"

"We did! We're cooking breakfast!" the girl announced.

"Which is good, because dad is _not_ good in the kitchen…"

"You set the kitchen on fire _once_ and suddenly you're blacklisted for life," Kakashi called from his bedroom.

"If it had only been once, you wouldn't have been blacklisted!" Obito called from the kitchen.

"Watch your mouth!" Kakashi snapped playfully. The air in the house helped Naruto loosen up. He was actually happy to be surrounded by a loving family again… Himawari grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table. He was forced to sit down while the girl ran to grab a small bowl of white rice, an egg and a bowl of cold miso soup.

"Wow! You three made all this?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Himawari and I did…" Rin said. "Obito was being a lazy bum and didn't help!"

"I got out the bowls!" Obito protested.

"And we're eternally grateful," Rin said, rolling her eyes. "Dad! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll eat later…" Kakashi called.

"I've seen your face," Naruto reminded him. "It's not a secret anymore!" When Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto sighed and cracked his egg over the steaming rice. He stirred until the egg was cooked before digging into the dish. He smiled at Rin and his daughter, thanking them for the food. It felt almost normal…

The pain hit him without warning. He went to take another large bite of rice and suddenly he felt sick. He quickly placed the bite back into the bowl and grabbed his hand to hide the shaking. He wasn't sure what had triggered it… but something had. His shoulders dropped and the rest of the meal was eaten slowly and methodically. When he was finished, he put his palms together and bowed to Rin. "Thank you for the food," he said.

"You're welcome, Uncle Naruto-sama!" the girl said.

Naruto sighed. "You ready to go, Himawari…?"

"Oh? Can't I stay here for a little while…?" the girl asked. Naruto bit his lip. He realized that the kids must be grieving too… Hinata _was_ there sensei, after all…

"Okay… but only if you don't leave the house… Promise me?"

"Yes, daddy…" Himawari answered.

"I'll see you later, Kakashi!" Naruto called. He was quick to get out before Kakashi could even utter a single protest. Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked down the street. It wasn't early, but the storm the night before had kept most people indoors or cleaning up fallen branches, which meant the streets weren't crowded.

Naruto didn't have a destination in mind. He didn't want to go home… He didn't want to visit anyone's grave or look at his comatose child helplessly… And he wasn't hungry. The man sighed deeply, allowing his feet to take him where ever. He didn't care… It was Himawari that was keeping him grounded in some level of sanity… Anytime he felt overwhelming pain, he would just remember that he still had her… Hinata had only been gone for four days, but he already longed to have her back… There wasn't anything he could do, though… she was dead and buried.

Naruto shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and he picked up his pace. He had nowhere to go and no one to see… Eventually his feet brought him to the hospital. Naruto sighed. It was as good a place as any. At least he could lock himself in Boruto's room and get some peace and quiet. He kept his head down as he walked through the halls. He was avoiding Sakura, who harassed him every time he came, asking him how he was feeling and if he needed anything… to which he would answer "I'm fine" and "no."

Naruto stopped by the boy's room and blinked. A little shrine had been set up to the side of the door. Naruto bent down to examine the small structure and a small smile appeared on his face. _Inojin… _he thought. A small, ink painting had been placed inside the shrine of Boruto smiling and a small note reading "bring him home" was written beneath. Unlike his father, the child was quite good at facial expressions in his work. Naruto noticed that there were other small trinkets from other students and tears welled up in his eyes. He wouldn't have had anything like this when he was Boruto's age.

He sent a small prayer, bowing his head at the makeshift altar and then stepped into Boruto's room… where his smile faded. "Get out!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke jumped from the chair he had been sitting in. "Naruto…?"

"Yeah. Didn't expect me to visit my son?" Naruto asked. "Get out," he repeated, but Sasuke didn't.

"You and I need to talk…" Sasuke said. "Please…"

"You want to apologize?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to understand…"

"Understand what? That you used me and my family to infiltrate the Tsuchi? I understand that, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "I get it! The needs of the many, right…? Is that it?"

"Yes…" Sasuke grumbled. Sasuke took a step forward. "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Naruto hissed.

"Sakura told me…"

"Sakura needs to mind her own business!" Naruto cut him off.

"Naruto…"

"Don't!" Naruto snapped. "Don't act like you care! You know what I went through so _you_ might have a good life? You know how many years I spent trying to save you?! And this is the thanks I get?!" He began to shake. "Sasuke… I don't know what to say to you… She's dead…"

"I know… And that's something I will have to live with the rest of my life…"

Sasuke meant it as an apology, but something inside Naruto snapped. He grabbed the Uchiha's shirt collar and threw a punch at his face before letting go, then he aimed another punch at Sasuke's gut. Sasuke took both hits without trying to defend himself. "You'll have to live with it?!" Naruto shouted. "Well, thanks! That makes me feel better that you feel guilty about it!" He shoved Sasuke into the wall. "No! I want it to eat away at you! I want you to lie awake at night and think about how you could have done it differently! I want you to toss and turn in bed, see her face and hear her scream whenever you're in a dark, and silent room!

"Live with it the rest of your life? No! I want you to be reminded of it every time you look at your family! Every time you make a choice for this village, I want you to remember this mistake! I want you to have sleepless nights where the nightmares make you scared to close your eyes! You should have _told me!" _Naruto screamed. "I would have helped you! I-"

He was cut off when hands grabbed him from behind. Naruto hadn't realized the he was holding Sasuke against the wall. "Naruto…" Sakura muttered. "Are you okay…?"

"I'm _fine!" _Naruto yelled. "Get out of my son's room!" Sakura quickly escorted Sasuke to the door, but he stopped before leaving.

"You're not fine…" he muttered. Sasuke turned off the light and Naruto walked over to Boruto's bed. He was glad his son hadn't been awake to hear that.

He touched Boruto's hand and looked at his pale and skinny face. "We'll be a family again…" he promised.

* * *

><p>The cave or cavern was dimly lit… the only light was a single candle the flickered in the draft coming from the air shaft. The sound of voices could be heard, but they were either too far away or the lone person in the room simply couldn't understand them for being drugged. She tried to open her mouth, only to find that she had been gagged. A quick check of her own vitals revealed no broken bones or other outstanding injuries. The only problem was that she could not feel her chakra.<p>

"…closer to giving in…" one of the voices said as they approached.

"Should we persuade him some more…?" a second voice asked.

"I think he'll crack under the pressure soon," the first assured the second. "There's only so much he can lose…"

"Should we go after that daughter of his? He would definitely surrender if we did that…?"

"No… He needs something to protect… We want him to surrender, not go ballistic…"

"Why? Even after watching that woman of his get murdered, he still didn't kill anyone…"

The two men stepped into the candle light. They were both in their early 30's and looked almost like brothers. "We still shouldn't risk it…" He stopped and looked at the prisoner. "Oh…? You're awake?" he asked. "Welcome back! How does it feel to be dead?"

The woman shook her head. "You wanna go home to him, don't you?" the other man asked. "Well, that might not go over well, sweetheart… You see, from our spies in your village, they already had your funeral. I don't think his little heart could take it… How ironic would that be?" The woman narrowed her eyes. The man laughed. "Are you going to glare us to death? Sorry, sweetheart… but your chakra has been blocked. You aren't going anywhere…"

"But don't worry!" his brother said. "Your precious little Naruto-kun will come here soon. There's only so much a man can take."

"He'll give us that monster fox without force. It'll eat away at him…"

"Then we'll let you go, after we have what we want!"

"Because we wouldn't want to leave your kids without parents…"

"We're not heartless, you know."

"It's all for the good of the people, you see?"

The first of the two men nodded to the woman. "We only want what's best for this world, sweetie."

"We're not evil," the second one assured her. "You may think we are… But the only way to kill a god is to have him kill himself…"

"If there was any other way, we'd do it!" the first said with a nod.

"It's not like we _wanted_ to kill all those people!"

"We just had to start something!"

"Change is always messy…"

Both men nodded slowly. The first knelt in front of the woman. "We don't take enjoyment in doing any of this… That's why we didn't kill you… But Naruto… he _has_ to die, so this world can live… He'll realize that soon… and when he does, and he comes here, we'll let you go."

"It's not war we want…" the other man said. "On the contrary, we want to end all war…"

* * *

><p>Naruto sat silently in his house. It was late at night, but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't spoken to anyone since his run in with Sasuke, except Kakashi to tell him that Himawari would be staying there for a little while… until he figured out what to do.<p>

He knew he wasn't alone in the room long before the dark-clothed ninja spoke. Naruto hadn't stopped the woman from entering his house… He honestly didn't care. "What do you want?" he asked finally.

"The Tsuchi grow tired of waiting, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"I'm not giving them the fox."

"Not even for your son?" she asked.

Naruto laughed. "You'll have to do better than that," he said.

"I understand… perhaps you would benefit more if I told you what your sacrifice will mean to the world… Perhaps it is time you learn the truth of the Tsuchi…" Naruto shrugged. He already planned on bringing her in, so he was happy to hear everything she had to say.

"Go ahead."

"Yes, sir…" The woman was behind him and he didn't turn to look. "The Tsuchi seek to bring about a new era of peace and prosperity in the world."

"That's great and all, but I think that's already been accomplished…"

"You have indeed ushered in an era of peace, Naruto-san… but you and I both know that not all the problems of the world have been solved. The Tsuchi are made up of those who, despite this era of peace, still feel as if they have nothing left in this world… We all believe in the teachings of the Tsuchi… We wish to bring the world together… not against a common threat, but under one rule and one government… A utopia…"

"I… don't follow…" Naruto said. "How do you plan on doing this?"

"We must bring the world together, like you had done all those years ago… but in order to change the world, there must be some conflict."

"So you want Kurama as a weapon?" Naruto asked.

"No, of course not!" the woman assured him. "We need him for something else… I cannot give you all the details here, Naruto-san… You must speak with our leader… But, before you make your choice, you should know that we are doing this for the good of all… the weak, the poor, the civilians and the ninja… for this generation and the next and for one hundred generations after that. We have no evil intentions. Search me if you must… You will find no malice in my heart…"

"You're asking me to die…" Naruto said.

"Yes, I am… But is death truly so bad…? Are you not simply living on borrowed time from the Sage of Six Paths…? Is it not time that you rest, Naruto-san…? Have you not suffered enough…? Are you not ready to see your parents again…? Your wife…? Your sensei…?" Naruto clenched his fists. His stomach churned and twisted. "You are tired, Naruto-san…" she whispered. "You truly have fought a long and challenging battle… It is time you have a well-deserved rest…"

"I… My kids…" Naruto defended weakly.

"They have Kakashi, correct…? And the rest of the village… You saw how well they are loved in the village… They will have a fine life and write their own stories…"

Naruto shook his head. He turned to face the woman, but in a blink of an eye, she was gone. He felt sick… but at the same time, he felt at peace… Would it all be that simple…? He didn't trust their idea of a utopia and he knew what "change" in their world meant…

He fell onto his bed. The woman's words rolled in his brain and he replayed them over and over. He _was_ tired… Tired of fighting… tired of all this pain… tired of all this suffering… Even if they had caused it, he realized that the Hyuuga had started it all… The first attack on his family wasn't from some outside force… it was from his own people who sought to take him down and destroy all he had worked at…

Even after everything he had done, the villagers were quick to turn on him… the _world_ was threatening to go to war even after all the damage each war had cost them. Naruto rolled over to his side. He didn't trust the Tsuchi… but, deep down, he was finding it hard to care…

The morning came too slow. Naruto hadn't slept a wink. He stood and nodded… He knew what he had to do. He got dressed and started for Kakashi's house.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped with a groan. "Hey, Shikamaru…"

"It's good to see you out and about… How are you?"

"I'm fine…" Naruto answered. It was practically a ritual at that point. _I'm fine_ meant that he didn't want to talk about… it meant that he wasn't dealing with it… it meant that he was anything but…

"I heard you weren't…" Shikamaru said. "Are you sure…?"

"I'm fine," Naruto repeated. "How's Shikadai…?"

"He's worried about Boruto… we all are…"

"Yeah… It's hard," Naruto admitted. "How's Temari?"

"She's worried too… about Gaara as well..."

"Trouble in the Sand Village?" Naruto asked.

"Not really… but tensions are running high. You and Gaara are friends and none of us want to face each other in battle…"

Naruto laughed dryly. "I understand," he said.

Shikamaru looked away. "I was… going to go visit Asuma-sensei… Do you want to come with me…?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm busy, actually…"

"Oh…" Shikamaru smiled. "Don't work too hard, Naruto…"

"Yeah… you too…"

The two looked at each other for another moment or two. Naruto wasn't sure what else to do. Should he thank Shikamaru for his concern, or should he just leave? The awkward moment ended when Shikamaru bowed before departing. Naruto hurried on his way, desperate to get away before anyone else stopped him. When he made it to Kakashi's house, he snuck in. Kakashi wasn't there, but Naruto knew his daughter was. He slipped into Rin's room to find Himawari sleeping on a cot. Naruto bent down and lifted the child in his arms, rocking her gently as he quickly slipped out of the house.

He made his way to the hospital… that was the only place he wanted to be. He made sure no one saw him slip into Boruto's room. He placed Himawari on the cot in the room and then knelt beside Boruto's bed. "Hey…" he whispered to the boy, grabbing his hand. He swallowed. "Daddy… has to go away for a while…" Naruto rubbed the child's hand slowly. "But… don't worry, okay…? You'll be fine…"

He bit the inside of his cheek. "It'll hurt… when you wake up, Boruto… a lot has changed… It… won't be easy, okay? It will be hard… you have to be the adult here… You're going to miss me and mom… and you might hate us both, Boruto… But, don't hate Hinata… If you must hate someone, hate me… Resent me, but try not to hate too much… People are good, Boruto… People are kind… You have to understand that… Don't… give Konohamaru anymore trouble, okay? He's going to miss me too, you know…"

Naruto turned away. "Don't hate Sarada either… you'll probably learn what Sasuke did… but don't blame Sarada for her father's actions…" Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke and his voice cracked. "You… you have to take care of Himawari… she won't understand… I know it's all going to be confusing when you wake up, but try… try to be positive… Boruto, you can rise above this… succeed where I failed, Boruto… protect your sister…" Naruto stood. "There is good in the world, Boruto… please… find it…"

And with that, he was gone…

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she placed another chart on the nurses' desk. She looked up when she spotted Sasuke coming towards her. "Hey, Sakura… Have you seen Naruto…?"<p>

"Nice to see you too…" Sakura grumbled, but her joke stopped when she noticed that Sasuke looked worried. "No… I haven't seen him today… Has something happened?"

"Kakashi came back from the store and Himawari was gone…"

Sakura blinked. If anything happened to that girl, they would lose Naruto for good. "He's probably in Boruto's room…!" She said. Sasuke nodded and the two hurried up the stairs to the long-term stay wing where the young Uzumaki had been resting for weeks.

"I need Sakura-san!" a little girl was saying. Sakura ran faster until they entered the hallway. "Sakura!" Himawari gasped. "Uncle Sasuke! It's Boruto-kun!" the girl cried.

Sakura's heart sunk. She ran after Himawari with Sasuke on her heels. _He must have had a seizure! _She thought, already preparing her chakra to help the child. _Don't die, Boruto-kun! _

She swung the door open and gasped at what she saw. Instead of a seizing child or things going entirely haywire, the boy was sitting up in the bed, looking around, confused. Sakura hurried to him. "Do you know who you are?" she asked as she checked his reflexes.

"Boruto… Uzumaki Boruto…" the boy answered.

"Good! Do you know where you are…?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... It looks like the hospital…" Boruto said. He reached up to touch his bandaged eye. "What… what happened…?" he asked. "Where's mom and dad?"

Sakura bit her lip. "We'll get Naruto-kun for you! He'll be so happy to see you!"

"But… where's mom?" Boruto protested.

"We'll tell you later… Right now you need to go for testing…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered. He was holding a single piece of paper in his hands and he was as pale as a ghost. He even looked a little sick.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura asked. Sasuke handed her the paper. There were four words sprawled on the paper and tear stains spotted the white form. The four words turned Sakura's blood to ice. She knew the handwriting… The words were definitely written by a shaky hand and their meaning was unmistakable. She looked up at Sasuke, pale and shaking. On the paper, the words that were written carefully and painfully were:

_I am _not_ fine…_

_Author's Note: Yay… For stuff! XD Just to let you know, I didn't change my mind. This was the direction I was going! Hope you're all okay with it! _


	12. Chapter 12: Suicide

_Author's Note: Yeah… not much to say here… Wanna be sad?_

_Chapter Twelve: Suicide_

"When was the last time anyone saw him…?" Kakashi asked as he threw items into a bag.

"Shikamaru saw him around seven this morning," Sakura answered. "But, he could be anywhere by now…"

"Did you look at all the usual places?"

"Sasuke's checking his home," Sakura answered. "Sarada is with Himawari and Boruto at the hospital. Sensei… you don't think…?"

Kakashi looked up sharply. "He left a note," he said quickly. "That's a good sign…"

Sakura bit her lip. "Should we have done something different…?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head. He, of all people, knew that sometimes you do all you could and everything still went down. "He'll be okay… Naruto is smart…"

Sakura laughed dryly. Kakashi threw his backpack over his shoulder. He walked passed Sakura and she followed quickly. "What about the Tsuchi…?"

"He might have gone to them… Is there any reason why Boruto woke up?" Kakashi asked.

"No… I didn't find any reason why he would recover seemingly out of nowhere…"

Kakashi clenched his fists. It seemed that perhaps Naruto had made a deal with them… "We'll find him… Don't worry," he assured Sakura. He wouldn't lose anyone else like he lost his father…

* * *

><p><em>Naruto… <em>

Naruto ignored the annoying voice in his head that was telling him to turn back.

_Do not do this, Naruto… _Kurama begged. _You are not one to just give up like this! Hove you forgotten?! _

Naruto continued to ignore Kurama's attempts to talk him out of his plan. Naruto's mind was made up…

_Would you listen to me?! _Kurama shouted, pulling the man into the boiler room. Naruto looked up at the fox.

_What? _He asked.

_What are you doing? Go back to the village! _Naruto ignored the fox. _This is not the Uzumaki Naruto that I know! You would never just give up like this! What has happened to you?_

_I'm tired… _Naruto answered quietly. This seemed to shock the fox. He settled down on his belly, staring at his Jinchuuriki.

_I know… _Kurama answered. _But it is not your time…_

Naruto pulled out, shunning the fox again. He closed his eyes as he walked silently through the forest. Eventually, he was met by a patrol. No one spoke. They just led the man to another base to avoid him being found. Naruto descended into the cave he was led to and he was met by a man in a long, flowing cloak and a mask that obscured his face, but didn't fully cover it… Much like Kakashi's.

"Are you the leader…?" Naruto asked.

"I am one of them," the man answered. "My name is Misago…" Naruto bowed.

"Before we continue… I _need_ to know what you're doing… And that my son will be safe."

"Your son has already been healed," Misago said. "We moved in after the spies confirmed your destination. As for what we're doing… We are here to create a Utopia."

"The world is at peace," Naruto argued. "We don't need a fanatical group creating more peace."

"Yes, yes… You have indeed done a great job in bringing peace to the world… The ninja world was broken, shattered beyond repair… Like a broken limp… useless, painful and not easily fixed. Now, the proper way to handle a wound like that is to nurture it back to health… You, however, with the help of Obito, Madara and Kaguya, simply took the broken limb and severed it… Then you placed a tourniquet to stop the blood flow… However, you didn't clean the wound and bandage it properly… Sure, the tourniquet will stop the bleeding and the wound will eventually heal with ugly scars… But, you and I know all too well what happens when you don't clean a wound…"

Naruto nodded slowly. "It becomes infected…"

"Exactly! By continuing the ninja nations with things like the Chuunin Exams, the ninja system, and the ANBU, you have left the bacteria in the wound. We _still_ train our children to be ruthless killers! We still pit them against each other in a fight that could be to the death! We may not fight wars at the moment, but we are constantly preparing for them! This bacteria grows and festers until it becomes inflamed and infected… an oozing mess… War _will_ break out again, Naruto! You did not eliminate the hatred, you merely stalled it! This generation may be safe, and the next may not see a world war, but there are battles raging… Small ones, yes, but they will grow… Three generations from now, a leader may come and think he is better than another leader, and then war will break out!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You solution is temporary… Ours is everlasting! We wish to recreate the ninja nations as one, complete nation, ruled under a government that will listen to the people! There will be no wars because we will have no one to fight! Don't you see?"

"But you are proposing to start a conflict in order to do this…"

"No… We don't want to start a war… However, to build a new world, you must first bring the imperfect one to its knees…"

_They are crazy… _Kurama said. _You cannot give me to them! _

_Shut up… _Naruto thought. Yes, they were crazy… He had seen it. Practically everyone in the group that he had encountered were terrifying in that they were so willing to just die at the drop of a hat for a cause that no one in their right mind would believe in… But Naruto was no longer in his right mind…

He knew he shouldn't want them to have Kurama, but he was finding it hard to care anymore. He had come there prepared to die… He found that once you had resigned yourself to death and you had decided that you wouldn't be alive at the end of the day, it was hard to worry about things. He had left the village with the full intention of being dead by sundown… It was a clarifying experience. He had no worries… and if this group was truly as dangerous as he thought, then Sasuke would handle them.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered.

_You fool! _Kurama shouted.

Naruto ignored the fox. "Promise me that my children will be safe…"

"Of course! We will remove them from any harm, if that is what you desire!" Misago said with a smile.

"What does the fox have to do with this…?" Naruto asked as he was led into the center of a circle. "I was told he wouldn't be a weapon."

"Your fox will be insurance," Misago said. "We cannot make these claims without the power to back it up…"

"That sounds an awful lot like using him as a weapon." Naruto protested.

"Of course not! He will be well cared for! We only need him for the power…"

"Still a weapon…" Naruto muttered, but he knelt where he was told. Kurama was shouting and thrashing inside, trying to talk some sense into his vessel, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. As far as Naruto was concerned, he was already dead. This was merely all a formality. _Himawari and Boruto will be well taken care of, _he assured himself. That was the only thing that would make him change his mind… He closed his eyes. He sighed deeply and appeared in the fox's cage. _They will take care of you… _Naruto assured him.

_We can still escape! _Kurama protested. _You are not thinking clearly!_

_No… I think this is the first time I've been thinking clearly since this whole thing started… _

_Naruto! _Kurama howled, but Naruto ignored him. He ripped the seal off to make the process easier.

_I'm sorry… _he thought. _I wasn't strong enough…_

He had felt the removal of the fox before, but this time it felt different. Madara had been swift and powerful… the fox was gone before Naruto had a chance to notice… This time, however, it took several people all in the process and the fox fought with all his might to stay in. Naruto was sure that if hadn't been helping them remove the beast, Kurama would have stayed.

When the extraction was finally complete, Naruto collapsed on the floor. He felt empty… The fox had been sealed into a pot just as the one-tail had been several years ago. No one had been prepared to become a Jinchuuriki. Naruto thought for a moment that they would probably wait until a child was born before creating another Jinchuuriki.

Misago walked over and knelt beside Naruto, gently stroking his hair. "Your sacrifice will be remembered," he promised. "And I wanted to show you that your children _will_ be cared for…"

Naruto weakly lifted his eyes. Death, it seemed, would take a little while longer… That didn't surprise him. Even without the Sage's powers, Naruto was still an Uzumaki. A shout made him jump. He turned towards the source of the sound. So deep was his depression that he hadn't even bothered to check the chakra in the area… If he had, he might have made a far different choice.

Hinata was running towards him, and not in the ghostly form that he had been expecting. No… she was flesh and blood as she slid down to her knees beside him. "What have you done?!" she gasped, holding him.

"I… I'm sorry…" Regret instantly filled him. What had he done…? Hinata was shouting his name, and begging him, but her voice was becoming distant. He couldn't speak… Death came slowly, but eventually he rested his head in her lap. Her cries faded in the distance and eventually all was silent…

* * *

><p>Kakashi ran through the forest. Sakura and Sasuke were at his heels. Naruto chakra signal was growing weaker. Kakashi was sure that Naruto wouldn't be defeated… but he could easily defeat himself. The man clenched his fists. He couldn't let Naruto die…<p>

When they finally reached the cave, the chakra signal was gone. Kakashi and the others ran into the structure, only to be met with the chilling scene proving that they were too late. There were many members of the Tsuchi throughout the room, listening to their leader speak… Kakashi ignored them. All he saw was Hinata kneeling with Naruto's unmoving form resting in her lap.

"Hinata…?" Sakura muttered. She hurried to the woman and the fallen shinobi. No one in the room bothered to stop her. They had what they wanted and they didn't care who came to mourn the death of Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. Sakura was already attempting to revive Naruto, but Kakashi knew it wouldn't happen. Sasuke looked more stunned than anyone.

"I did this…" he whispered.

"No, you didn't…" Kakashi lied. He wasn't sure how he felt about Sasuke's involvement, but hurting the other man wouldn't do anything now. The leader of the group turned to the two men.

"Greetings. I am Misago," he greeted with a smile. Kakashi clenched his fists. "You may take the body, if you wish."

"Do you think we'd just let you get away with this?" Sasuke snapped.

"Of course not! But would you really dishonor the memory of Uzumaki Naruto by undoing his sacrifice?"

Sasuke was swift. He grabbed the man's throat and held him up in the air. The gathered members all reached for their weapons. "Don't talk like you know what he wanted!" Sasuke hissed. "You didn't know him!"

"I knew enough to hurt him," Misago said with a smile, despite his obvious discomfort. Sasuke's grip tightened. "You may kill me…" Misago gasped. "But… I am one of many…! We are the grains of the soil that makes the Earth! Our numbers… will not be diminished!" He coughed. "My death… will only serve to anger them more…"

"Where's the fox?" Sasuke demanded. Misago laughed.

"It's not here…" he teased. Sasuke threw the man to the ground with a sickening crack. The room suddenly erupted into chaos.

Kakashi stayed back, away from Sasuke's attack. Instead, he ran to Hinata and Sakura. He looked at the Hyuuga with a slightly shocked expression. "What…?"

"They… didn't want our kids to grow up as orphans…" Hinata whimpered. Kakashi closed his eyes and turned to Sakura. She was no longer working on Naruto.

"He's gone, sensei…" she whispered. Kakashi looked down at the man in Hinata's lap. He didn't think he'd ever see Naruto so defeated. Even in death, the man looked tortured.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke as he dispatched anyone dumb enough to try and attack him. The fight lasted only a few minutes. Kakashi turned back to Hinata. "Boruto is awake…" he said, offering her some comfort. She smiled, but her tears started again.

"How… is he…?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Sakura assured the woman. "I'm sure he'll make a full recovery…" It was a small comfort, but it seemed to bring life back into Hinata's eyes. Sakura closed her eyes. "Sensei…" she whispered. "Remember Gaara…?"

"Don't talk about that!" Kakashi snapped. He remembered all too well about Chiyo and her sacrifice to bring Gaara back to life. He wasn't about to sacrifice one student to save another… And he didn't even want to think about how Sasuke would react.

"My husband did this… I should fix it."

Kakashi grabbed her shoulder. "No," he said firmly. He closed his eyes. All those years ago, he had watched Chiyo bring Gaara back from the dead with his Sharingan recording the whole process. The Sharingan was no longer there, but his mind still remembered the process. If anyone was going to die for Naruto, it should be him… "Move," Kakashi said.

"Sensei…!" Sakura gasped. Hinata looked up at them. She hadn't been there for Gaara, so she wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"What's happening…?" Hinata asked quietly.

Kakashi looked up at the girl and smiled. "It's time I did my duty as his teacher," he said. "Tell Guy that he won…"

"He won't accept that…" Sakura muttered.

"I know…" Sakura moved out of the way and Kakashi took her place.

"Sensei…" she whispered.

Hinata watched, confused. Kakashi smiled at her. "Don't worry… It's not his time…" he promised her. He placed his hands on Naruto's chest and steadied himself.

* * *

><p><em>It was silent and dark as Naruto wandered through the haze of death. He kept his head down as he walked around the dark, empty spaces. There was no one… was this the punishment for suicide…? To forever be alone in the afterlife…? <em>

_He hadn't been expecting much… he had died once before and it wasn't exciting… He sighed deeply and finally stopped to look around the area. All was black. It wasn't dark… There was just simply… nothing… He could see forever and he could see nothing in any direction. Perhaps this was punishment for suicide… Maybe the gods were punishing him for taking the easy way out. _

_Naruto sighed and continued walking in one direction, though he had no way of knowing if he was walking in circles or not. He walked for what seemed like an eternity before something finally came into view. He started towards it, slowly at first, but faster as he began to make out figures in the dark mist. _

_He stopped at the edge of light. Before him was the end of the black nothingness and the beginning of a bright dreamscape. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Inside this new dreamscape was what looked like buildings, but he still saw no people. _The afterlife is weird… _Naruto found himself thinking. He stepped forward._

"_Naruto!" _

_The man stopped before placing his foot on the bright ground. He turned to see Kakashi running towards him. "What…? You…! You shouldn't be here!" Naruto gasped._

"_Neither should you…" Kakashi said. "What were you thinking?! How could you think to leave your children like this?"_

"_I thought you'd take care of them!" Naruto snapped. "I… I don't know what I was thinking, sensei…" he said finally. "I…"_

"_You weren't thinking…" Kakashi offered. Naruto nodded. "I know… It's a terrible feeling… to feel alone, Naruto… But you were never alone. Iruka, Jiraiya, and your parents wouldn't want to see you like this. They would wait one hundred more years for you…"_

"_I know…" Naruto muttered. "But… what are you doing here…?" he asked._

"_Saving your life… by giving mine…"_

"_Sensei!" Naruto gasped. "No! I made this choice! Don't… don't die because of my stupid mistake!" _

"_It's too late, Naruto," Kakashi said with a smile. "I don't want to see you back here for a very long time… Will you take care of Obito and Rin for me, Naruto…?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Don't do this, Kakashi…" he whimpered. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"_

"_I know you didn't," Kakashi said. "Now… go… Live your life." _

_Naruto looked between the bright dreamscape and the nothingness he had come from. Kakashi wanted him to go back into that nothingness… He turned to look at his teacher, but the man was already gone. "I will…" he muttered and fell back into the darkness…_

"He's waking up!" Hinata gasped. Naruto opened his eyes and was blinded by the candle that was directly in his view. He shut them quickly. For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to just stay there. He was back in the world that had driven him to this… and this time he wouldn't have Kakashi now. Hinata's hands stroked his cheek and hair, giving him time to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes again and looked at Hinata. "Hi…" he whispered.

"You fool!" Hinata teased through her tears.

"I know…" Naruto turned to his side. Kakashi was laying on the ground with both Sakura and Sasuke kneeling on either side of him. Naruto went to sit up, but weakness and nausea over took him. He collapsed back into Hinata's lap. "Sensei…" he whispered.

"He's alive," Sakura announced.

"What…?"

"We didn't let him do it alone," Sasuke answered. Naruto turned to look at them. He noticed that Kakashi's chest was rising and falling slowly.

"Kurama…?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… He's gone," Sasuke answered. "We… have to talk about that…"

"Not now!" Hinata snapped. Naruto was happy for her intervention. Everything was making his head swim. He felt like vomiting and his whole body felt heavy without the fox in him. Any time he moved, his head spun and waves of nausea pulsed through him. Death had not been kind to him.

"What… about the Tsuchi…?"

"I left that Misago guy alive," Sasuke said. "He might be a wealth of information since he's one of the leaders of the Tsuchi… Did they tell you what they wanted…?"

"No…" Naruto lied. He closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Hinata…" he whispered.

"Don't be…" Hinata answered, stroking his cheek. "You can rest now… I'll carry you home…" Naruto wanted to nod, but the movement would have made him sick. He let out a soft groan instead. Hinata lifted him bridal style and he moved his head slowly so that it was resting against her chest. He let his weary mind slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto slipped in and out of unconsciousness over the next two days. Any time he was awake, Hinata was in his room. Once he got to see Himawari, and once he was told that Boruto had a complication and he couldn't see his son. Several times, he found himself waking up during an exam. He didn't speak the entire time he was in that twilight period. Hinata spoke to him whether or not he was conscious and he often woke up in the middle of a story she was telling him about her childhood or some fairytale.<p>

After 48 hours, Naruto opened his eyes without feeling the pull of unconsciousness on his mind. He blinked. This was the first time he had woken up to an empty room. He sighed and looked around. When he tried to sit up, the nausea came back, forcing him back on the bed. _Guess I'm not ready for that, huh…? _He asked, but there was no answer. Naruto bit his lip. He had forgotten… Kurama was no longer with him. He felt a profound loneliness that he hadn't felt since he was a child.

"Hey, loser… You're awake…"

Naruto smiled and looked at the door. "Hey, Sasuke," he said. "Where's Hinata…?"

"She finally took a break…" Sasuke said.

"Oh… What about Sensei…?"

"Sakura said that he should be fine… for the most part…"

"Oh…" Naruto looked away.

"Can I ask why…?"

"I might not answer you, but there's no harm in asking, right?" Naruto answered quietly. Sasuke sat down. "I couldn't take it… I guess… Did you learn anything about the Tsuchi…?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… We figured out a lot actually. Misago turned out to be far more useful than we anticipated…"

"Good… that's good…" Naruto felt that there was something Sasuke wasn't telling him. Was Kakashi truly dead…? Or had something happened to anyone else during his time in bed…? Naruto closed his eyes and curled onto his side. "What else…?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Hinata's not taking a break. Boruto had a seizure…"

"What?" Naruto asked, sitting up despite the massive discomfort it brought him. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly. "Can I see him?"

"Sakura says he'll be fine, actually… Except…" Sasuke broke off. Naruto bit his lip, urging his friend to continue. "His remaining eye was damaged in the seizure… She thinks he'll lose all sight…"

Naruto shook his head. They promised him that Boruto would be healed completely if he gave them the fox! They had assured him…! This was their way of telling him that they didn't play by anyone else's rules… they would create a perfect world, but not without sacrifice. He wouldn't be surprised if they had caused it. "Is he awake…?"

"He was," Sasuke answered. "Like I said, he should be fine, just…"

"Blind…" Naruto muttered. "I need to see him! And Hinata! What about Himawari…? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes… Everyone is fine, Naruto," Sasuke answered. "And you should continue to rest…"

"They're punishing me…" Naruto grumbled.

"What…? Why? You gave them what they wanted!"

"I didn't die…" Naruto muttered softly. "They wanted me dead… but I didn't die… So they punished my family…." He sighed deeply. "Did you figure out what they wanted to do to create their little Utopia…?"

"Yeah… To build a better world, the old one must first be destroyed…" Sasuke quoted softly.

"They said they don't want to start any wars," Naruto protested.

"They don't…" Sasuke muttered. "They want destroy it all in one fell swoop… and then rebuild on the ashes…"

_Author's note: Wow! A whole week! Sorry guys! XD This chapter went through like a million rewrites, which is what took so long! _


	13. Chapter 13: Shattered

_Author's note: I don't really go easy on these characters… Do I…?_

_Chapter Thirteen: Shattered_

Naruto looked at his son and sighed. It seemed like it had all been for nothing… Boruto was again asleep… it wasn't a coma like the previous time, but it was still hard. Naruto closed his eyes. When Boruto woke, he wouldn't be able to see, and he would be frightened… Naruto wanted to be there for that…

"We have to talk about this…" Hinata muttered. Naruto wasn't alone in the room. Hinata was there, along with Sasuke. Sakura would come in every once and a while, and Himawari was sleeping soundly on the cot.

"Talk about what…? How I gave them the fox…? I'd rather not…"

"No… How are we going to get it back?" Hinata corrected.

"But…"

"Stop beating yourself up," Hinata snapped. "It was a moment of weakness, Naruto-kun… You don't have to punish yourself for what happened."

"Yes I do…" Naruto muttered, but everyone in the room ignored the comment. "Whatever they plan on using Kurama for, he won't cooperate with them… And he can be difficult when he's no cooperating. We have time."

Sasuke nodded. "We have to figure out who in the village is working for them…"

"Misago doesn't know?" Naruto asked.

"No…" Sasuke answered quietly. "They cover all their bases. Misago was _one_ of the leaders, not _the_ leader… Not even he knows the full extent of the plan… And in the meetings, they don't use real names, only codes. He doesn't even know who the real leader is, and where that person might be."

Naruto cursed under his breath. They were thorough, at least. They made sure that even if one was caught, not everything would be known. "What did we get from Misago…?"

"The Tsuchi were indeed hired by the Hyuuga clan…" Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded. He knew that, at least. "We also got the names and locations of some of their higher ranking members… Unfortunately, Misago is not directly involved with the Konoha branch, meaning he has no information about the goings on in our village… He seems to be head of the Cloud Village's department…"

"Have they been notified…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Good… What else…?"

"The Tsuchi are trying to address problems in this world that you never had," Hinata muttered. Naruto turned to her. "Basically, they are people who, despite this era of peace, are still suffering… poverty, poor living conditions... Things like that… Things we don't really see in Konoha often…"

"They aren't all ninja originally," Sasuke continued. "Most are from villages that went under due to war finances or just poor conditions all around… They had to take to being rogues to support their families, until the leader of the Tsuchi gave them a purpose in life and protection…"

"Misago was just a child when the war ended," Hinata picked up the story. "His father had been killed in battle as a field doctor, and since he was from a smaller fishing village, no one compensated them for their loss… The hidden villages were more concerned with their own… His mother and his younger brother both died of disease because their small fishing village went into ruin after a large portion of their working men died in the war…"

Naruto closed his eyes. He had seen this before… and he had thought he had fixed it, but it seemed it was still going on. "I would like to speak with Misago myself."

"He's in a genjutsu induced coma until we need him again," Sasuke reported. "We have to be harsh, Naruto… Now that they have Kurama, we have to get ahead of this!"

"What are Himitsu and the elders doing…?"

"Working on locating the bases with Misago's and the other prisoners' memories," Hinata reported. Naruto nodded. At least someone was doing their job… Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Can you give us a minute…?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"But not too long… If you're up for it, we need to start moving."

"Yeah… but remember, I did die a couple days ago…"

Sasuke frowned at the joke. Obviously it was in bad taste. The Uchiha left in silence, leaving Naruto and Hinata standing face to face. "What's this about, Naruto…?" Hinata asked.

"I… want you to stay here… with Boruto and Himawari…"

"Sakura is going to look after them." Hinata said. "She already agreed to stay here with the children."

"I don't care. I'd rather you stay here," Naruto persisted. "Please…"

"Do you expect me to just hang around here sitting on my hands while you and Sasuke go after the Tsuchi?" Hinata snapped. "Kurama is part of our family, Naruto!"

"I know that!" Naruto snapped, raising his voice. He didn't want to be reminded how he abandoned the fox and betrayed his trust and their bond. "I was selfish! I know that…! But… you have to stay here, Hinata! Please!"

"Why? You and Sasuke may be able to handle yourself, but I'm still a tracking ninja!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Hinata…" He grabbed her shoulders. "You weren't there… to save me this time…"

Hinata blinked and pulled away from Naruto. "Is that it, then?" she snapped.

"No! I thought I had lost you…! And nothing mattered after that!" Hinata's harsh gaze softened. "I was in a dark place… And only you could have pulled me out of it… I can't lose you again…"

Hinata frowned gently and stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You won't," she promised.

During the brief argument, no one noticed that the cot had suddenly become empty…

* * *

><p>Himawari was tired of it all… Nothing made sense anymore. Her brother would never be the same… Her family would never be the same. The girl shoved her hands into the pockets of her tan-colored pants and she kicked up dirt as she walked. She didn't want to cry… She was a Hyuuga after all… they were strong… Or, at least that's what her mother had told her.<p>

The girl closed her eyes, unsure of where to go. Rin and Obito were at the hospital with their father while he recovered and she was sure that Tenten had no missions for her. She bit her lip and stopped in front of a shop. Tears welled up in her eyes. How would they recover from this…?

She turned from the flower shop just as the door opened. "Oh! Himawari-chan!" The girl stopped and turned to see the pale blonde boy.

"Hi, Inojin…" the girl muttered.

"You probably shouldn't be out and about by yourself…" the boy offered. "I'm making a delivery. Wanna come?"

Himawari nodded. It seemed like the best thing to do. She liked the older boy, anyway, and felt safe around him. They walked together in silence for a time.

"Why are you out here all alone…?" Inojin asked quietly.

"Mom and dad are fighting…" the girl muttered.

"Oh…" Inojin's parents got along fairly well, so Himawari didn't expect him to understand. "How's Boruto…?"

"He's okay, I guess…" she answered. "They said he won't be able to see…"

"That's harsh," Inojin said. "But he'll be okay! He'll have you, won't he?" He smiled gently. "You'll help him, right?"

"Of course!" she declared.

"Good. That's good!" Inojin smiled wider. She seemed happier. "Mom says that this will pass… she says all things like this pass. We don't live in a very stable world."

"I know…"

"But she also says you have to be positive in hard times like this… Because the enemy wins if you lose faith…"

Himawari giggled. "Your mom is very wise…"

"So is yours," Inojin said. "Mom and dad told me about when the village was destroyed and how Hinata-san saved Naruto-sama's life! You and your brother inherited that bravery and faith! Boruto will be fine, and so will you…"

Himawari smiled faintly and her cheeks blushed. "Thanks, Inojin…" she said softly. "That… really helps…"

"I try!"

Himawari looked at the boy and smiled a little wider. To think that someone so kind and sensitive was the son of Sai, who had always been notorious for his lack of human emotions, even if he was getting better at it.

"Well. This is my delivery," the boy said suddenly. "If you wait here, I can walk you back to the hospital…"

"No… no thanks," Himawari said. "I'm not ready to go back just yet."

"Okay… You be careful, okay?" Inojin said. "Promise?"

"I promise!" She waved and walked away from the boy. She did, indeed feel batter, but everything was still falling apart. "I wonder what I can do to help Boruto…" she thought. Suddenly, an idea struck her! She should see about maybe being moved onto his team! That way she could help him. Haku was still missing… She nodded. It was decided, then. She would talk to the acting Hokage about switching teams.

"Tenten-sensei will understand," she told herself. She hurried on her way towards the Hokage office, but stopped when she saw him. If she had been more experienced, she would have realized how odd it was to have him simply out during this time of crisis without any advisors. "Himitsu-sama!" Himawari called.

The man stopped and turned his masked face towards her. "Oh… You are the young Uzumaki child, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded. "What can I help you with, child?"

"Well… my brother, you see… He's going to need a lot of help…" Himitsu nodded. "I… was hoping I could be moved from Tenten's team to Konohamaru's… so I can help Boruto-kun…"

"That is a very kind idea," Himitsu praised. "I think that can be arranged.' He held out his hand. "I will call in Tenten and your parents immediately… But you should really wait in the Hokage mansion…" She took his hand hesitantly and he gripped it… a little too tightly… "It's dangerous out here… no one knows who to trust anymore…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his eyes as he sat behind the nurse's desk. Sakura was working on paperwork and trying to convince Sasuke that everything would be okay. "How's Sarada taking all of this…?"<p>

"She misses you," Sakura answered. "But she understands that you are busy… I wish you'd come home. There's no reason for you to stay in that hotel, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha sighed. "I have to fix this, Sakura…"

"You don't have to fix it alone. Seriously, did you and Naruto learn nothing? This isn't just your fight! And you only thought you were doing good…"

"It doesn't change the fact that I kidnapped Hinata and Himawari…" Sasuke snapped. "Good intentions don't make for the best excuses. Why don't we excuse Obito and Madara while we're at it?"

"No use in bringing up the dead," Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke buried his head in his hands. "I know…"

"I would really appreciate it if you saw Sarada before you and Naruto left… Do you think Naruto will convince Hinata to stay?"

"Not a chance," Sasuke said with a smile. "Both of you are stubborn… Hinata's perfect for Naruto… They're both crazy…"Sasuke stood. "I don't know what to think anymore, Sakura… If they can do all this and still go undetected… This isn't the Akatsuki that paraded their existence to the world… This is a group that has successfully infiltrated high ranking official offices without anyone even noticing… Their reach has to go beyond just military…"

"I know… but even Naruto couldn't detect them…" Sakura said. "And interrogating the entire village would take years… and even if we started, the witch hunt would end because they would know we're looking for them…"

"It's a delicate situation… but one that must be dealt with swiftly. Misago was helpful… but we need to know who is running the Leaf Village's division and we need to know that now. Until then, no one is safe in the village."

Sakura nodded. "Be careful, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke nodded and stood. "Tell Sarada that we'll be back… and that I'm sorry…"

"She needs her father…" Sakura muttered.

"I know… I haven't been the best father in the world… but we're shinobi…"

Sakura smiled sadly. "We're also human…"

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of the hospital room, frantic. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Have you seen Himawari?" he gasped as he ran over to the desk.<p>

"No… I thought she was sleeping…" Sakura answered.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "She must have slipped out! Where do you think she would have gone?!" he asked frantically.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You have to sense her. She probably just went out for a walk…"

Naruto nodded. In his panic, he had forgotten… He sat down and, after a few moments, slipped into his sage form. Her chakra wasn't in the village anymore… and neither was Himitsu's. Naruto's stomach felt as if it have been filled with lead. "She's not here…! And neither is Himitsu!"

Sasuke stood. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's looking outside! We have to go!"

"Should I grab anyone?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. The elders had to know that Himitsu wasn't who they all thought he was… "Sakura! Find Shikamaru and tell him what's happening! This village is under lock down!"

"You can't make that motion," Sakura pointed out.

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. "Get Yamato and send a team to follow us! Sasuke, Hinata and I will be heading out!" He turned to Sasuke, who nodded. "Stay here, Sakura… watch the kids…"

Once Sakura nodded, Naruto took off down the hall with Sasuke hot on his heels. What else could they possibly want with him and his family? He ran faster. When they met with Hinata outside, he quickly explained the situation as they ran.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke called, but the man ignored him. "Naruto! We have to come up with a plan!"

"Plan?! The plan is to get my daughter back before that group of psychopaths do anything to her!" Naruto snapped without stopping. He couldn't run fast enough. His body was still weakened from two days in the hospital and the lack of the fox, but Naruto didn't care. He would run himself to death if it meant getting Himawari back home.

Once they were out of the village and about a mile away from the gates, the trio stopped. Naruto leaned against a tree, gasping for air. "They can't have gotten far," Sasuke said between breaths. "She's only been gone for an hour or so… "

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "You worked with them… is there any base you can think of…?" Sasuke shook his head.

"They wouldn't bring her where I've been…" Naruto slammed a fist in a tree. "Calm down!" Sasuke snapped.

"You wouldn't be calm if it was Sarada!" Naruto snapped back.

"Both of you need to shut up!" Hinata interjected. "No one is helping anyone by being like this!" She closed her eyes and then activated the Byakugan. Naruto turned as a group came running towards them. "Kiba! Shino!" Hinata gasped.

"Aoi's got the scent!" Kiba said without introduction.

"And my insects are following the chakra path they left," Shino answered. Naruto smiled. Sakura had sent the best team she could think of. Naruto looked down at the dog beside Kiba and nodded. Akamaru's pup would do well for them today. Naruto activated his sage mode again and the squad moved forward behind the massive white and brown dog. He sent prayers to any and all forces he could think of… They had to recover her…

They ran for what seemed like hours, but finally the dog stopped and let out a long, mournful howl. Naruto's heart sunk. They were before a door in the ground that led down to a cellar. "I should do this alone…" Naruto muttered.

"No," Hinata said, grabbing his hand. "We do this together…" Naruto nodded and they opened the door. The stairs led to a shallow chamber with a single bed. A few candles were the only light source. Someone was sitting on the bed and Naruto confirmed that the person was the only one in the room.

"Himitsu…" Naruto growled. "Where is she…?"

The man chuckled. "You Konoha ninja… always so gullible…" the man said quietly.

"Where is she?" Naruto said firmly.

"No one cared about the small farming villages or fishing villages that were destroyed in _your_ wars."

"I don't care. Where is our daughter?" Naruto snapped, but the question was ignored.

Himitsu shook his head. "Villages… civilians caught in the conflicts of the ninja and samurai… How do you think we managed to amass such a number of people, Uzumaki Naruto? You fixed the _ninja_ world, but you left the rest of us with nothing!"

"The Fourth Shinobi War was to save this world!" Naruto snapped, finally acknowledging the man's story. "Sacrifices were made! No one meant to hurt your village!"

Himitsu shook his head. "This was my father's dream," the man said, catching Naruto off guard. "Sure, most of our members were refugees from the Fourth War… I lost no one in that war…"

"Then what is this all about?!" Naruto snapped. "Is creating your utopia worth what you're planning? Is it worth causing more death…? More pain?"

"You just said it…" Himitsu muttered. "Sacrifices must be made…"

"If there's no world to rule…!"

"No!" Himitsu shouted. "There _will_ be a world! A world without ninja! You all think you're doing the world a favor! Waging wars and training soldiers for future wars! How can there be peace when the dominate culture is a warrior culture?" He stood. "Who thought about the villages that were destroyed while you fought?! Who considered the civilians that were drafted as doctors, or forced to house ninja on their way to raids? Who cried for the children that died of disease because all the nations' resources went to the Hidden Villages?! My grandfather fought your war and when he went crazy from it all and deserted, they came for us! They killed my sister and mother in front of me and my father to show us that civilians live under the rule of Shinobi and we are lesser beings!"

He stepped towards Naruto and Hinata. "You live your perfect lives! When was the last time you visited a civilian village?!"

Naruto clenched his fists remembering the horrid conditions of the Land of Waves when he first arrived. "Where is my daughter…?" he asked quietly, unsure of what else to say.

Himitsu laughed. "You'll see her again, Naruto! One day…"

Naruto bowed his head. Hinata gripped his hand tightly. Had they truly forgotten about an entire group of people…? "We did everything we could…" he defended quietly.

"Don't." Himitsu snapped. "Don't pretend you care now! Now that I have something you want! That's the only reason you care! We will bring this world to its knees and you will do nothing to stop us!"

"We will do everything to stop you!" Hinata snapped, echoing Naruto's thoughts.

Himitsu shook his head and reached for something on the bed. Naruto gasped and pushed Hinata behind him as the man hurled the item towards them. It landed before Naruto and shattered. It was a simple vase. Naruto stared down at the shattered pieces and he realized with a growing sense of dread that he recognized the vase… He began to shake. "Where is she?!" he screamed.

"You see, then…?" Himitsu asked.

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes. "What have you done?!" He heard the others outside moving nervously, ready to attack.

The vase was the vessel Kurama had been placed in after the extraction.

"We've created a weapon you cannot fight," Himitsu said with a wild smile. Naruto ran at him and threw him onto the bed before getting on top of the man and placing a kunai on his throat.

"Where is my daughter?" he repeated violently.

"I don't know," Himitsu answered. "As you've probably figured out, no one knows everything. I sent her off after we sealed the fox in her." Hinata gasped behind them, but Naruto ignored her. "I don't know where they've sent her…" He began laughing. "You ninja… always so secure in everything you do… until your undying loyalty becomes a weakness!"

"She'll never fight for you!" Naruto snapped, pushing the weapon into the man's flesh, drawing blood.

"Perhaps… But you'll find out soon enough, won't you?"

"Where are the other bases? What do you want?!" Naruto screamed. "There's no need for this! We can work this out together! Make a better system! No one else has to die!"

"You are naive, Uzumaki Naruto…" Himitsu teased, seemingly uncaring about the weapon that was digging into his flesh. "Your daughter is a sacrifice, just like you were… When the world starts to burn, they will all be sacrifices for the greater good! We will destroy this world and then rebuild on the ashes! A world without ninja! A world without inequality and class systems! All under one rule! _That_ is the better system Naruto! The ninja nations are the problem and we are the solution!"

"Just tell me where to find my daughter!" Naruto snapped. "You're crazy! You're all crazy! This isn't a solution!"

"Your daughter will become the ultimate weapon and she will lead us to victory because you won't be able to do anything!"

"She would never…!"

"Uchiha aren't the only ones that can cast genjutsus, Naruto…"

Something inside Naruto snapped. He stopped shaking with anger and stared down at the man. A cold calm came over him. "You really don't know where she is…?" he asked. Himitsu nodded. "And you've told me everything…?" He nodded again. "Then you are of no use to me…"

"Naruto! Don't!" Hinata screamed as Naruto lifted the blade and plunged it directly into the man's heart.

_Author's note: there! He killed someone! Happy?! BTW, this will be split up into two parts! Thanks! _

_Also, that Kakashi novel was translated like today or yesterday and the villain in that novel has almost the exact same ideology as the Tsuchi… Which I found out about this morning AFTER writing this chapter… That's crazy! _


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

_Author's note: So… yeah… Apparently I'm mean… _

_Chapter Fourteen: Gone_

Naruto stared down in horror at what he had done. In his life, he was well acquainted with death and killing, but he had never been the one to end a life so easily. His hand was covered in the blood that oozed from the torn heart. He had felt no pain… But that didn't help Naruto. He didn't cry out or scream, he only stared in shock. Everything they had done had accumulated to the anger he had shown on the dead man beneath him.

Naruto stood slowly and Hinata grabbed his shaking hand, trying to calm him. He allowed her to lead him away from the corpse as Sasuke and the rest of the team came in. Hinata gently helped him up the stairs. Sasuke and the other wrapped the body up before setting it on fire as Naruto and Hinata walked farther into the forest.

"We'll find her…" Naruto muttered softly, looking down at his bloodstained hands. "They won't get away with this…"

* * *

><p>"Keep going…" Naruto encouraged. "You're doing great!"<p>

Boruto was walking to him, clinging to the railing on the wall. After weeks in a coma and hospital bed, he was working on strengthening the muscles in his legs that had begun to atrophy. He was also getting accustomed to the fact that he couldn't see, despite what his brain was telling him.

The boy wore a black blindfold over his eyes. They had looked into transplants for him, but Sakura had explained that his eye was still good, it was his brain that had been damaged in the seizure. A new set of eyes wouldn't fix the damage to his brain…

Naruto opened his mouth to warn the child of a towel on the floor, but bit his tongue. His physical therapist had told him that they had to let Boruto make his mistakes. Sure enough, the boy stumbled on the towel, falling hard to the hospital floor. Naruto refrained from going after him. The child cursed in frustration and hurled the towel towards his father. "This is pointless!" the child snapped. "Why aren't you out there looking for Himawari?!"

Naruto flinched. It had been two weeks and they had nothing. The Tsuchi vanished as if they had never been… It didn't help that they never had a complete grasp of the group… Naruto closed his eyes.

"Your mother is out with a team…" Naruto told him. "Now get up. We're going to try this again."

"It's pointless!" Boruto growled.

"No it's not!"

"I'll never be a ninja!"

Naruto walked over to the child and knelt in front of him. "Yes you will, Boruto… You'll be the best ninja. Blindness doesn't have to stop you from achieving your dreams."

Boruto shoved his father away and turned away. "What do you know about it?" Boruto snapped. "I want to go back to my room!"

Naruto closed his eyes and stood, grabbing the child's hand. "Fine, but you're walking…" Boruto followed in silence as Naruto led the boy back to his room and got him settled in the bed. Once he was, the child put on headphones and turned towards the window.

Naruto sighed deeply and walked out of the room. "Hey Naruto-kun! How is he…?" Sakura called as she came towards him.

"He'll be okay… He just doesn't know it yet…"

"Any word on Himawari…?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Naruto shook his head. "Oh… I'm sure we'll find something soon!"

Naruto shrugged and walked passed Sakura without saying good-bye. He started towards the Hokage mansion. His position had been reinstated after Himitsu's betrayal. It had made him happy, but nothing really made him feel _better. _His daughter was still missing and nothing seemed to fix that. It was like they had vanished off the face of the planet. He cursed himself for ending Himitsu… The man might have had valuable information. It had been a single moment of overwhelming weakness…

Naruto sat down in the living room and stared around him. He hated staying here, but he and Hinata had agreed that they would take turns looking for Himawari or any sign of her. They didn't want Boruto to be there alone… Naruto reached onto the side table and lifted a torn headband. It had been the one he wore during the war… a reminder.

Naruto rolled the steel-plated headband in his hands, then he looked around the living room. With a long sigh, he put the headband on his head and then lowered it until it obstructed his eye sight completely. He then made a clone. "Move the furniture around," he ordered it.

"Why…?" the clone asked.

"Just do it… please…?" Naruto sighed and listened as the clone moved things in the room. Once the clone was finished, it announced it cautiously. "Thanks… Go wait in the kitchen…" He didn't want to dismiss the clone because then he'd be able to see where everything had been moved.

Naruto sighed again and stood slowly. He closed his eyes and took a cautious step forward… and then another. After the fourth step, he felt more confident until his foot slammed into the table. Naruto bit back a howl of pain. He took a step back and changed his direction, feeling with his feet for anymore obstacles. He gasped as he hit a chair, knocking to air out of his lungs. He cursed and reached up for the headband, frustrated, but stopped himself. Boruto couldn't remove the blindfold.

"_Can we just transplant his eyes…?" Naruto asked. He had seen many people in their world regain their sight._

"_No," Sakura answered cautiously. "Boruto's eye is fine… it was his brain that had been damaged…"_

"_Can't you operate?" Hinata asked. _

"_The brain is complicated…" Sakura explained. "It's not something that we can just operate on… and if we were to do a surgery, there's no way to guarantee that he will see again… His recovery is already a process that will take a long time… adding brain surgery would only cause unnecessary complications to his recovery…"_

"_Unnecessary…?" Naruto repeated. "Sakura… I'm willing to try anything…"_

"_I know…" Sakura said quietly. "But we have to pick our battles… his recovery is not only physical, it's emotional… He'll have to relearn everything, and he may never be a shinobi… He has to come to terms with this… We don't want to put him through the multiple surgeries required to fix the damage to his brain when we can't even give him a light at the end of this tunnel…"_

Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself. This was an emotional journey, but Boruto wouldn't take it alone. He reached out and took another step forward. Every time he hit something, he made a note. Time went by and he continued until he could walk through the living room without hitting anything. He smiled. Maybe… just maybe, there _was_ a light at the end of this tunnel. He dismissed the Shadow Clone and took in the new layout of the living room before he removed the headband.

The light was blinding at first, but his eyes adjusted quickly. Naruto smiled softly and looked around him. Deep down, his heart was aching. He wasn't sure how they would recover from any of this… and Himawari was still missing… gone without a trace. Naruto closed his eyes and sat down on the couch. _Watch over them… Iruka, Neji, Jiraiya-sense… _he thought, hating that he has so many people to pray to. _And mom and dad… please let them be alright…_

* * *

><p>"Hinata! It's time to get moving!"<p>

Hinata sighed and stood. Night had come and gone without any trouble. They were heading back to Konoha after yet another failed search. No one had even heard of Himitsu or the Tsuchi… Not even their time in the capitol had come up with nothing. They had no information on Himitsu or where he had come from…

"I'm coming," Hinata said to Kiba. She walked up to her old teammates. "I don't want to go back to Naruto without anything new…" she muttered.

"I know you don't…" Kiba muttered. "But we've been away from the village for almost a week without any news…"

"Is it wrong that I blame Sasuke for this?"

"No," Shino answered from where he knelt on the ground collecting their things. "Sasuke went against everything we stand for…"

"He put you and Himawari in danger, and in the end, it meant nothing… The Tsuchi still got what they wanted…"

Hinata nodded slowly. "I don't think Naruto's forgiven him either…" she muttered.

"I really shouldn't," Kiba snapped. "I mean, Naruto's a pretty forgiving guy, but everyone has limits, right…?"

Hinata shook her head. "Do we have to head back today…? Surely we can stop at another village…"

Kiba sighed and turned to Shino. "There is a village not far out of the way. We can stop there," he said. "We're out of food anyway, so we might as well. I'm not fond of the food Aoi catches for us."

"He doesn't mean that!" Kiba said to the dog beside him. The dog barked playfully.

"Yes I do…" Shino muttered. Hinata giggled softly. It was like old times on missions with her team. She smiled. They always knew how to make her feel better.

She couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto, though… as she grew closer to her teammates, he seemed to be drifting apart from his… He and Sakura were as distant as ever and, despite his attempts to mend the broken friendship. Naruto still had a strained relationship with Sasuke that seemed prepared to snap. Hinata couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of vindication for that… perhaps it was time for Sasuke to feel the pain he had put Naruto through back when they were young and foolish.

The trio got on their way, discussing old memories and missions as they went… anything to distract Hinata from the terrible reality. Hinata sighed as she listened, but her mind wasn't paying attention. She could only think of their daughter, scared and alone, and their son, forever stuck in a dark world…

When the village came into view, Hinata managed a smile. At least they could now get something hot to eat. The village was small and they walked through a large crop field before even reaching the gates. The crops looked as if harvest had just happened. Once they were in the market of the village, Hinata felt sadness overwhelm her. The village was striving, but she noticed that many of the men had battle scars and most of the children who took note of the headbands ran to hide from them.

The men were the most hostile. They glared as the group of Shinobi walked through their streets. Hinata bowed her head and Kiba put a protective hand on her back. "Don't worry about them," an elderly woman said with a smile. She had a small stand that seemed to be serving some sort of roasted bird. "They just don't like strangers…"

Kiba smiled and the trio moved over to take a look at what she was selling. "What kind of birds are these…?" he asked. "They don't look like chickens…"

"Pigeon!" the woman announced proudly.

"We'll take five, please…" Hinata smiled. Of course Kiba would order two for Aoi.

"Certainly!" She began bagging the meat. "What brings ninja into our humble village?"

"Just stopping through on the way home from a mission," Kiba answered. Hinata was only half listening. She was looking through the crowd, hoping to see anything that might help their search.

"You're lucky the Kakusu family isn't here anymore…" the old woman said. Hinata stiffened. "They truly hated your kind…"

"Oh…?" Shino asked, taking over for Hinata's speechlessness. "How so?"

"Oh, that family couldn't let things go…" the woman said, waving her hand. Hinata spun, wanting to get information out of her quickly, but Kiba grabbed her arm. It was best to let Shino handle this… he was always so calm…

"Did we wrong them?" Shino asked.

"It was years ago… I was only a young girl when it happened. Young shinobi like you were probably not even born yet… The man was a deserter anyhow. Did he honestly expect to get away with abandoning a war effort like that?" she ranted. Hinata clenched her fists.

"Why aren't they here anymore?"

"Oh, they took off when they couldn't rally enough support or something," the old woman said. "That was years ago… But… I _did_ see the father here a couple days ago…" Hinata's breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft whimper.

"Was he alone?" Shino asked calmly.

"No… I don't think so… Himitsu wasn't with him, which isn't odd… I heard that boy went on to do greater things with the Fire Daimyo or something… No, he had a little girl with him… Said it was his granddaughter or something. No one asked a lot of questions… this village doesn't take kindly to that family."

Hinata bit her lip, but continued to let Shino handle this. "Did they say where they were going?"

"No… sorry…" the woman said with a shrug. Hinata wasn't to scream because this woman wasn't taking this seriously, but she couldn't expect the woman to know the gravity of the situation. "Well, actually… I know that family has an estate not too far from here… Perhaps they went there…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to Kiba. He nodded and darted away. "Where is this estate?" Hinata asked. The woman told them approximately where it should have been. They thanked her for the information and the food and quickly headed out of the village to wait for Kiba.

"She's still in the country, Hinata… That's good!" Shino assured her. Hinata was shaking violently. Maybe, just maybe, they could find her! Excitement and hope filled her. Kiba returned with what he had gone to buy… Two horses. Horse travel was not common in their world, but they were fast creatures.

"Okay, Shino, you head back to the village and tell Naruto where we're going!" Shino nodded and mounted one of the beasts. Aoi barked at them as Shino jabbed his feet into the horse's side. It snorted in discomfort before taking off in the direction of the village.

Hinata took the second beast and Kiba jumped on behind her. She put the animal in the direction of the estate and urged it forward. Aoi kept up well as they took off towards their destination. Hinata prayed that they weren't too late…

* * *

><p>"Again!" Naruto called. Boruto aimed a punch at his father's hand and landed it on the man's palm. "Good!" Naruto moved his hand and instructed the boy to punch again. He did and only missed by a couple inches. "Great, Boruto! You're doing great!" Naruto had managed to get the boy out of his bed when Sakura told them that he could go home soon. She believed his recovery would be better in the comfort of his own home.<p>

Boruto smiled sadly at his father. "Am I really getting better…?"

"You are! When we get home, we'll start your training whenever you're ready…! That is… if you still want to be a ninja…"

"Of course!" Boruto snapped. "You said so yourself… I shouldn't let this beat me… right…?"

Naruto smiled. "No, you shouldn't…" He didn't want to mention Himawari… Even if Boruto was feeling better now, he would still miss his sister… and this process would not be easy… Naruto thought about trying to find a blind Shinobi to mentor the child, but he wondered how hard that would be… How many blind Shinobi were there…? "Well, anyway, Boruto, you're coming home tomorrow. Is there anything you want?"

"Ramen! And… Himawari…" the child muttered. The good mood they had established vanished.

Naruto sighed. "We're doing everything we can, Boruto…"

"I have to get stronger so I can help you find her!" Boruto declared.

"Hopefully we'll find her before you have to get stronger! But when we do get her back, you're going to have to train hard to keep her safe…"

"Yessir!" Boruto declared with a smile. Naruto patted the child on the head and looked up as he heard footsteps rushing towards them.

"Shino?!" Naruto ran towards the bug shinobi. "Did you find her…?"

"N-no… not yet," Shino gasped. "But we think we know where she is!"

Naruto nodded and ran back to Boruto. "You have to stay here, kiddo…"

"I want to come! What if she's in danger?"

"That's all the more reason for you to stay here," Naruto reasoned. "You aren't ready to fight."

"But… dad!"

"No! You're staying here, Boruto!" Boruto shrank back, but nodded slowly. "Okay… We'll be back…" He kissed the child on the forehead and ran after Shino. He made sure the ANBU that they had guarding the child were aware that he might not be back any time soon.

Shino explained the situation as they ran out of the hospital and mounted the horse. "Why a horse?" Naruto asked.

"It's faster than me leading the way for you…" Shino explained. "Should we gather a team?"

"No!" Naruto snapped. He wanted to get there as quickly as possible. He didn't even want to waste time trying to find anyone else… They had to get there! The horse ran at its top speed as Shino urged it on. Naruto clenched his fists. The ride seemed like an eternity, but eventually they met up with Kiba.

Naruto jumped off the beast and ran to the man. "Anything?" he asked desperately.

Kiba nodded. "You won't believe this…" he breathed. Naruto followed him into the gates that led into the estate and his breath caught. Himitsu, who had complained about being poor and downtrodden had a father with a lavish estate. It was massive with a main house in the center and several smaller buildings all connected. The entire estate was beautiful. Even though it seemed to be abandoned, the gardens in the estate were well kept and they even had sand gardens that were perfect.

Naruto looked around the estate as they walked towards the main house. Hinata was probably already search, but Naruto didn't even have to slip into his sage mode to realize that they were alone in the massive estate. There were no chakra signals coming from any room. It didn't look like anyone had left in a hurry. Everything looked as if they had taken their time leaving.

Naruto stopped at the green-jade door on the main house. He had only seen imperial palaces with better architecture… He reached out and opened the heavy, cold doors that creaked only a whisper as they moved. Inside there were two large statues of Fuu dogs facing each other on either side of the foyer. "What did this family do…?" Naruto asked. Surely they were rich… Naruto walked out from the foyer and headed out into the main living space. There were no seats in the living space. Instead there were strange statues with writing on them that Naruto wasn't sure he could read, or at least understand.

He looked down at the polished floor beneath him to see strange markings all over the floor. "It's a map…" Hinata called.

Naruto looked up at a cat walk that was suspended over the room. "A map…? Of what?"

"The ninja nations…" Hinata answered. Naruto made his way to the catwalk and his eyes widened. It was, indeed, a map, but not _just_ a map. It had the main exports and imports, trade routes, populations… anything and everything about each country. The statues that Naruto had noted were simply placeholders… Countries that were compromised… Villages that were mostly Tsuchi…

"Naruto!"

The man turned around to see Kiba motioning for him to come into a room. Naruto nodded to Hinata and followed. The room was small, but his whole body shook when he saw what it was. Pictures of his family… Pictures of the other Kages… Naruto reached up and touched a single picture. They were, indeed, thorough…

Every room in the estate came up with different evidence that grew more and more disturbing. Murders and mysterious deaths that they were involved in… targets crossed out one-by-one… And targets that were next… It was obvious that the Tsuchi had been operating in the shadows since long before the Fourth Shinobi War… And they had enough members to get away with everything… There was no way a group this large could function… Or, at least that's what the world believed…

"All this… was here in our country… and we never found it…" Naruto whispered.

"It's easy to hide when no one's looking for you…" Kiba muttered. Naruto nodded. He felt sick… but there had to be information about where they might have taken Himawari. Aoi was becoming agitated the more they explored until finally they were led down a stairwell. The scent of blood hit Naruto before they made it all the way into the cellar.

Naruto opened the door slowly and stopped. Bodies covered the floor… All servants of the house and all of them with their throats slit… Recently… The bodies still oozed blood from their wounds. Naruto began to shake. Whoever did this didn't want there to be any witnesses… And that same person had his daughter! He turned to Kiba. "We need a team here immediately! This is a wealth of information on the Tsuchi! There _has_ to be a member list somewhere, or at least a list of all the other bases!" There was no way a group this large could function without extreme organization.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted. "We have to leave! _Now!"_

That sent both Kiba and Naruto running up the stairs away from the horrific sight. Naruto made a note the get the ANBU to give the dead proper burials and get them out of the mass grave…

When they got to the top of the stairs, Hinata and Shino were running for the door. Naruto and Kiba followed, trying to figure out what was happening. The four Shinobi didn't stop until they were well out of the gates of the estate. It was only then that Shino and Hinata stopped. "What?" Naruto snapped. They were nowhere near finished with that place.

Shino opened his mouth to explain their reasoning for fleeing, the reason became clear. The ground shook as bombs went off inside the estate, destroying the estate and every ounce of evidence it held. Naruto's eyes became wide. They had set it to explode… Naruto was sure that no one was meant to be caught in the inferno.

Hope drained from him and he dropped to his knees, letting out a scream that tore from his mouth. It was the sound of a broken man… a man who had no more fight left in him…

* * *

><p>The pier was busy… People getting off ships, and people getting on ships and families saying good-bye to those about to take a journey were enough to crowd the large dock. A tall older man with short white hair held the hand of a small child tightly. He didn't want to lose her in the crowds.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked the girl quietly.

"F-fine… It's just… busy…" the girl muttered, holding onto the hat that she had on her head. The man smiled down at her.

"I know. We'll have our own private cabin, don't worry, sweetie…" the man assured her. She smiled up at him and smoothed down the yellow and purple sundress she had on. The man was wearing the suit of a merchant. He searched the crowd until he spotted his destination. A large ship that was preparing to depart. He hurried with the small girl beside him, holding on tightly. She had to jog a little in order to keep up.

The man stood in line to board the ship. Once it was their turn, he handed the ship's guard two passports and their paper work. The guard looked at the papers and then the two people standing there, "Have a safe journey, Kakusu Akuma," he said with a smile. "And you as well, Himawari," he said as he handed the papers back to the elderly man with a smile.

"Thank you," Akuma said with a slight bow. The girl in the sundress smiled as well and curtseyed for the sailor. The two walked up the plank side by side. She was only just now well enough to travel… that was why they had waited so long to go on their journey.

He led the girl to the front of the ship and smiled down at her. "Where are we going…?" she asked quietly.

"Across the seas, child," Akuma answered with a smile. "To a beautiful country where my family is from, sweetie…"

"Will we come back, grandfather…?"

"Of course, my child…" Akuma said, holding the girl's hand tightly. "We will return to this country… when you're ready…"

_Fin…_

_Author: Sequel to come…! Maybe… I love cliffhangers, don't you?! Anyway, I really want to thank you all for reading this story and enjoying it! (As much as you can) I promise, Part 2 will be happier and more action heavy… If that's what you want! I'm not sure when Part 2 will be out. I'm considering writing about fic before writing Part 2… So let me know your thoughts on that!_

_Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
